snape y granger, luchando por un amor prohibido
by yetsave
Summary: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la fantástica JK Rowling, yo no gano nada publicando solo es por puro entretenimiento. La historia sí es mía. Aunque ya la tengo publicada en potterfics he decidido publicarla acá también. No es un plagio, yo soy yetsave la autora de esta loca historia de amor protagonizada por Severus y Hermione. Contiene spoliers.
1. snape

SNAPE

Mi nombre es Severus Snape, soy profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería más prestigioso del mundo. Tengo treinta y cinco años y soy el profesor más joven de Hogwarts, y la mano derecha de su director Albus Dumbledore, por desgracia también soy la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, un poderoso mago que amenaza con acabar con todos los magos nacidos de muggles, es decir, gente no mágica, él cree que solo los magos de sangre limpia tienen derecho a poseer magia.

Yo soy fiel a Dumbledore y a la orden desde el mismo momento en que Voldemort mató a la que yo creí, era la mujer de mi vida, momento en el que juré hacer todo lo posible para derrotar al mago tenebroso haciendo de espia para la orden, y cumpliendo así con mi promesa de proteger al hijo de la mujer que yo creí amar, bueno, al menos ese fue el motivo por el que comencé a ejercer de espía para Dumbledore, por que con el tiempo me dí cuenta de que el poder no lo es todo y que hay muchos magos impresionantes y que son nacidos de muggles y que se merecen poseer magia incluso más que algunos magos de sangre pura, es más, yo mismo tengo sangre mestiza, mi madre era bruja y mi padre a parte de ser un maltratador de mierda, era muggle, quizás por eso al principio también me uní a los mortífagos, porque odiaba a mi padre y el me hizo adiar a todos los muggles, desde que estoy del lado de Albus Dumbledore y de la orden me he dado cuenta de que ese odio mío hacia los muggles era de todo irracional. Pués bien, Dumbledore me pidió que le dé clases particulares de pociones a la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, claro que yo esto nunca lo admitiré en voz alta ya que es una Gryffindor, la señorita Hermione Granger, la cual resulta además ser hija de muggles. Con ella empieza mi calvario, pero también comienza mi vida.


	2. hermione

HERMIONE

Me llamo Hermione Granger, tengo dieciseis años y estudio en Hogwarts, mis dos mejores amigos son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley y también la hermana de este último, Ginny, ella es muy divertida, sé que puedo confiar en ella y ella sabe que puede confiar en mí, y es por eso que sé que GInny está completamente enamorada de Harry, y creo que a él mi amiga no le es del todo indiferente, veo como ha empezado a mirarla, ya desde antes de ingresar para el nuevo año en la escuela él había empezado a mirarla de otra forma durante el tiempo que pasamos en la madriguera antes del nuevo curso.

Mi clase favorita es la de pociones, y es todo por él, por mi profesor, aunque es un borde, y un cínico, y un despota, pero también es atractivo, sexy y misterioso y pese a la diferencia de edad, me siento atraída hacia él. Ginny, que es la única que sabe lo que siento por Snape, dice que no entiende porque me gusta tanto, con lo mal que me trata no entiende que a mi me tenga tan enamorada, pero es que yo creo que no es tan malo como nos quiere hacer creer, que detrás de esa fachada de hombre frío e hiriente se esconde un buen hombre, con una vida un tanto complicada, además, él salvo a Harry en incontables ocasiones, e incluso a mí, aquel año en que LUpin transformado en lobo nos ataco cerca del sauce boxeador, alguien que antepone la vida de otros a la suya propia no puede ser tan mala gente.

No sé exactamente desde cuando siento esta atracción por él, este deseo de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero creo que todo empezó por unas clases particulares de pociones que le director de Hogwarts le pidió al profesor Snape que me impartiese.


	3. Snape y Granger

SNAPE

Un día Dumbledore me llamo a su despacho y allí estaba la señorita Granger, el director nos dijo que quería que diesemos clases de pociones particulares y que nadie debía saber nada de dichas clases,ni siquiera los amigos de Granger, todo el mundo debía pensar que ella esta ejerciendo de mi ayudante, yo no entiendo a que tanto secretismo, pero conociendo al viejo algún motivo tendría.

Después de hablar con él, llevé a la señorita Granger hasta mi despacho en las mazmorras, y allí decidimos el horario de las clases. Ella tiene clases todos dos días hasta las siete excepto los viernes, que terminaba a las cinco, así que los miércoles tendríamos clase de siete y media a ocho y media y los viernes de cinco y media a siete y media, le dije que hasta navidades haríamos un repaso de las pociones que ya habíamos visto, por si alguna se le resistía, para después de las vacaciones de navidad, poder seguir avanzando con las pociones de séptimo curso y luego las de los grados superiores (en otro colegio tipo universidad). Después nos despedimos hasta el lunes en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, cierto, no lo dije, este año doy defensa, por fin, pociones las va a dar el profesor Horace Slughorn, por lo visto el señor Potter lo tuvo que convencer, según Dumbledore, Slughorn tiene un recuerdo sobre Tom, que es necesario para poder derrotar a su némesis, Voldemort, y el profesor, por algún motivo, no lo quiere revela, Harry tendrá que convencerlo.

HERMIONE

Estoy emocionada con las clases extra de pociones, poder aprender del mejor pocionista del mundo mágico, es un sueño hecho realidad. Sé que no será facil, pués el me odia, dice que soy una insufrible sabelotodo, y hasta me ha insinuado en una ocasión, que soy fea, esto sucedió cuando Draco con un hechizo me pudo dientes de conejo, Snape, al verme, dijo que no había diferencia entre mi apariencia normal y la que tenía en ese momento, algo que a mí me dolió mucho, por aquel entonces yo era una cría, ahora ya no me afectan tanto los insultos, en parte gracias a que en Hogwarts tengo amigo, gracias a Harry, Ron y Ginny, claro que tampoco puedo olvidarme de Neville y Luna. En mi antiguo colegio,uno muggle, todos se apartaban de mí y se metían conmigo, en Hogwarts acabé por adaptarme mejor a la gente y a las clases,

El miércoles empiezo las clases particulares, pero antes tengo clases de defensa con él y con el resto de mis compañeros, toca aguantar al imbécil de Draco Malfoy y a sus secuaces, a los que por cierto, el profesor Snape siempre protege, claro, como son de su casa, como son Slytherin, les permite cosas que al resto de nosotros, simples mortales, no.


	4. Hermione y Snape, la primera clase

HERMIONE

Al mismo tiempo que yo empiezo mis clases con Snape, Harry comienza las reuniones con Dumbledore para revisar los recuerdos que el director ha ido recopilando sobre Voldemort.

Mi primera clase con Snape ha ido bien,comenzamos con la poción multijugos y he descubierto que Snape sabe que fuimos nosotros quienes le robamos los ingredientes en segundo año para elaborar dicha poción,lo que me sorprendió es que nunca antes nos dijo nada y que incluso ahora simplemente me lo dejase caer,cada vez tengo más claro que no es tan malvado como nos quiere hacer llegar tuve que agarrar los ingredientes de la alacena,tenía más de los necesarios y tuve que hacer una selección,creo que lo hace así para asegurarse de que conocemos los ingredientes que necesitamos para realizar las distintas pociones,es una buena forma de asegurarse que sin la ayuda de un libro sepamos que ingredientes poción multijugos necesita de varios días de preparación,por lo que ese primer día me mando escribir un pergamino el nombre de los ingredientes necesarios para la poción y que otras pociones se podían realizar con los distintos ingredientes, y también como era la elaboración de la multijugos,una vez que terminé,Snape me dejo ir y quedamos para el viernes.

SNAPE La primera clase ha ido bien, aunque me joda reconocerlo,Granger es muy inteligente y bonita, y supo hacer la poción multijugos a la perfección,claro,ella y sus amiguitos ya me habían robado en segundo año ingredientes para realizarla y le quise hacer saber que yo lo sabía.

-bien señorita Granger,vamos a realizar la poción multijugos y cuando este terminada tendrá que transformarse en mi, a no ser claro, que quiera repetir la experiencia de su segundo año en Hogwarts y transformarse en una gatita.

Naturalmente se me quedo mirando sin saber que decir, así que continúe hablando.

-no se me quede mirando con cara de boba y vaya a buscar los ingredientes a la alacena, estoy seguro de que ya sabe donde esta.

Y sin más se puso con la poción y la hora pasó que se fue Preparé nuestra segunda clase y decidí que haríamos una poción que solo necesitase de un par de horas de preparación, que era el tiempo justo que tendríamos el viernes.


	5. el roce

SNAPE El viernes llegó enseguida y con el mi segunda clase con Hermione Granger.

-Srta Granger, hoy vamos a elaborar una poción para dormir, en un parde horas estará lista, vaya a por los ingredientes

Ella obedeció y al regresar se puso a cortar uno de los ingredientes, bueno, más bien lo intentó

-srta Granger, así no va a lograr nada

-es lo que pone en el libro de pociones profesor

-esta poción ya la hemos realizado en clase y yo les explique la forma correcta de cortar

Me acerqué a ella por detrás y agarré el cuchillo rozando su mano con mis dedos, no fue algo intencionado, yo mismo me sorprendí por el gesto y durante un segundo no supe reaccionar, pero enseguida me aparte y seguí con la explicación sin poder apartar de mi mente la suavidad de su piel.

-mire, este es el modo apropiado para cortar, es más facil y se pierde menos tiempo. Inténtelo usted ahora.

Le devolví el cuchillo y observé como cortaba

-bien, ahora siga, desde que le ponga los dos ingredientes que sigan tiene que reposar media hora, tiempo durante el cual vamos a corregir el trabajo del miércoles.

HERMIONE Cuando me acarició la mano para agarrar el cuchillo sentí un escalofrío y me pase el resto del tiempo pensando en el roce de su mano. LUego de hacerme una demostración continué con la poción y durante la media hora que debía estar en cocción corregimos el trabajo

-verá Granger, el trabajo no esta del todo mal, pero yo no le pedí que me dijese quien fue el que descrubrió la poción multijugos, ni le pedí que me diese datos de como se elaboran las demás pociones que necesitan de los mismos ingredientes que la poción multijugos, no me gusta la gente que va de sabionda por la vida, cuando pido un trabajo expecífico quiero que se me responda unicamente a aquello que he preguntado, así usted tiene tiempo para dedicar a otras cosas y a mi no me hace perder mi tiempo. Esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar, pero la próxima le costará una bajada de puntos para su casa. También quiero que me explique los temas con sus propias palabras.

-lo intengo profesor, pero no se me da bien

-entonces lo que va a hacer será leer durante el fin de semana los dos primeros capítulos de su libro de pociones y hará un resumen con sus palabras, luego lo corregiremos y le iré diciendo en que falla. Bien revise las dos pociones.

Una hora después terminó la clase y Snape me citó para el día siguiente.

-la poción multijugos necesita reposar durante veinticuatro horas antes de terminarla, así que necesito que venga mañana a las siete y media, no se preocupe, es media hora como mucho, luego podrá irse.

-claro profesor, hasta mañana.


	6. sensaciones

SNAPE Me pasé toda la noche pensando en el porqué de esa caricia y ni yo mismo lo sé, pero sí sé que me gustó. Esta niña no solo es inteligente, además este año no he podido evitar darme cuenta de lo hermosa que es.

HERMINE Seguro que fue accidental, porqué querría el acariciar mi mano a propósito?. Me gustó, no puedo negarlo, sentirlo a escasos centímetros de mi espalda y sus dedos acariciar mi mano me hizo sentir nerviosa, pero también deseé que esa caricia se trasladase a todo mi cuerpo. "Olvídalo Hermione", soy consciente de que no debo pensar más en ello, porque estoy segura de que no volverá a suceder, así que para que imaginar lo que nunca podrá ser...

El sábado por la mañana fui a desayunar con mis amigos y luego dimos un paseo por los aldedores del castillo, y Harry nos habló un poco sobre sus reuniones con Dumbledore, luego de un rato paseando nos encontramos con Luna y con Neville. Por la tarde antes de volver a las mazmorras a terminar la poción fui a la biblioteca a leer lo que Snape me mando y a empezar el resumen.

SNAPE El sábado por la mañana fui llamado por Voldemort, para cuando pude regresar a las mazmorras faltaban apenas cinco minutos para la llegada de Granger, y yo aún tenía que curarme un corte del brazo que me sangraba bastante, y entonces sucedió lo que yo más temía, Granger llego, no tenía pensado contestarle pensando que ella se iría, pero no, abrió la puerta y entró.

-profesor, vengo para terminar la poción multijugos

No le conteste hasta que me di cuenta de que no iba a irse.

-señorita Granger, no la oí

-hola pro..., qué ha pasado, se encuentra bien?

-no se meta donde nadie la llamó y encarguese de la poción, yo vengo en un momento

-pero profesor, está sangr...

-será metome en todo! ocúpese de lo suyo

-por Merlín profesor, no sea terco y déjeme ayudarle

-no me hable en ese tono y no quiero ni su ayuda ni su lástima

-yo no siento lástima por usted, pero está bien, si tanto le molesta mi ayuda...

-por fin lo ha entendido

-perfecto, en cuanto termine la poción me voy

Y así lo hizo, cuando salí del baño de hacerme las curas ella ya no estaba allí. Me pasé todo el fin de semana sintiéndome como un capullo por darle a entender que me molestaba cuando es al revés, pero es mi alumna y no puedo sentir el tipo de cosas que me hace sentir. Ella antes solo era una alumna molesta más de Hogwarts, una gryffindor más a la que soportar, y para joderla aún más, amiga de Potter, sin embargo algo ha cambiado, me siento atraído por ella y no me gusta sentirme así ya que Hermione es solo una niña.


	7. la visita

HERMIONE

No sé como pude quedarme el poco rato que me llevó terminar la poción después de lo que me ha dicho, lo único que quería era maldecirlo y llorar, así que en cuanto termine me fui, busqué a mis amigos y pase el resto del fin de semana con ellos.

El lunes al querer levantarme para ir a clases me sentí mareada, ya me había acostado con un ligero dolor de cabeza y con malestar en el estómago, pero me levante peor, así que tuve que volver a acostarme, la verdad es que me sentía arder en fiebre, así que me quedé en cama, a media mañana llamaron a la puerta de mi nueva habitación ya que soy prefecta y tengo mi propio cuarto. Eran Ginny y Luna que al ver que no fuí a desayunar ni a clases vinieron a ver si me encontraba bien, en cuanto les dije que me sentía pésimo y que creía tener fiebre ya que me siento arder, Luna se ofreció en ir a buscar a madame Pomfrey, al poco rato las dos aparecieron en mi habitación acompañadas de Harry y Ron, quienes también estaban preocupados por mí. Popy me miro la temperatura y mando a Harry a la enfermería a por una poción para bajarme la fiebre.

SNAPE Granger no vino a mi clase y me preocupé, no sé porque, pero la eche de menos, es una niña muy dulce y en el fondo me gustó que se preocupase por mí, pero tengo que alejar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza, aún así me acerqué a la enfermería por si se hubiese puesto enferma, y allí me encontré con Potter que iba a por una poción para la fiebre para llevarsela a Granger, sin embargo, allí no quedaba, así que le dije que ya iba yo a las mazmorras a por una poción y que ya se la llevaba.

A los veinte minutos me encontraba en la puerta de su habitación

-acá tiene señorita Granger

-gracias profesor Snape

-no hay nada que agradecer, por suerte tenía reservas en las mazmorras. Popy, esta tarde te llevó más existencias a la enfermería. En fin, ya cumplí con mi deber.

Y me fui decidido a olvidar las ganas locas de cuidar de ella, no puedo permitirme el distraerme de mis obligaciones para con Dumbledore y la orden por un capricho hacía una de mis alumnas, porque estoy seguro de que es solo eso, un capricho, aunque no pueda dejar de pensar en ella.

HERMIONE Snape ha venido a traerme la poción, Harry nos dijo que lo había visto en la enfermería, y que al no haber la poción, él se había ofrecido a ir a por una a las mazmorras y traérmela. Me pregunto que habrá ido a hacer a la enfermería, no parecía estar enfermo, se habrá preocupado por mí?, sé que es absurdo pensar eso después de como se porta siempre conmigo. Por la tarde vinieron Luna y Neville a visitarme, aunque estuvieron poco ya que quisieron dejarme descansar, poco rato después sentí que habrían la puerta, pero como no tenía ganas de visitas me hice la dormida, aún así sentí unos pasos acercándose hacia mí y de pronto una mano acariciando mi rostro y una voz, su voz.

-eres preciosa Hermione, no sé qué me pasa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Luego de eso un silencio que se me hizo eterno, y yo sin saber qué hacer, que decir, le parezco guapa a Snape y mi corazón late a mil por hora, el hombre en el que pienso todo los días, todo el tiempo, también piensa en mí, así que cuando me doy cuenta de que se va a ir le cojo la mano, en un intento de que no se vaya

-profes...

-maldita sea Granger, estaba despierta, porque diablos se hizo la dormida?

-yo quería descansar, pensé que quien fuese el que entrase al verme dormida se iría. Yo lo siento profesor, no sabía que era usted

-tal vez al principio no...

No le deje terminar, me incorporé y le bese, sin embargo el me aparto de una forma un tanto brusca.

-pero que mierda está haciendo Granger

-lo, lo siento profesor, yo no tengo experiencia y entiendo que no le haya gustado

-no se trata de eso, usted es una niña y esto no puede ser

-si no puede ser porque me dijo que soy preciosa y que piensa en mí

-creí que estaba dormida, no lo hubiese dicho si hubiese sabido que esta despierta, olvídese de lo que le he dicho

-no

-por qué no?

-porque yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en usted desde que me rozo la mano el otro día

Me acerqué a sus labios queriendo besarlo de nuevo, pero volvió a rechazarme

-lo siento, ha sido un error venir

Y sin más se fue dejándome con unas ganas tremendas de llorar.


	8. anhelo

SNAPE No sé porque me deje llevar por mis deseos, nunca lo hago, no me permito desear a nadie, querer a nadie, por eso es que no sé que me sucede con esta niña, me hace sentir cosas que solo sentí por Lily, deseos de besarla, de hacerla mía, y yo creí que eso era amor, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, porque por Hermione también siento ternura, cariño, quiero protegerla a toda costa, y sé que me enamoré de ella con solo un roce de nuestras manos, con su preocupación por mi, así que no pude evitarlo y por una vez me deje llevar por este anhelo de verla, así que fui a su habitación, y al creerla dormida le dije que era preciosa y que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, sin embargo ella no dormía, me tomo de la mano y discutimos, y no sé como ocurrió, de pronto se incorporó y me beso, y que beso, no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para apartarla de mí y pregúntale que mierda estaba haciendo, su respuesta me dejo boquiabierto, pensó que no me había gustado y se sonrojo, le dije que tenía que olvidar lo que le había dicho, pero ella me dijo que no, que no lo olvidaría porque ella tampoco podía dejar de pensar en mí, intento volver a besarme, pero no la deje y me fui de allí, le dije que fue un error ir a verla y salí huyendo de allí como el cobarde que soy y ahora estoy metido en un lío porque en el mismo instante en que me beso supe que ya no podía vivir sin verla.

Me enamoré de una chiquilla y no sé que hacer, como tomármelo, tengo que olvidarme de ella.

Esta semana sin verla se me hizo eterna, no puedo creer que de un día para otro ella se haya convertido en lo más importante para mi, un simple roce, una única vez que se preocupa por mí y ya me tiene a sus pies.

Es viernes y por fin la veo, ella está en el gran comedor para la hora de la comida, durante el rato que me lleva comer no puedo evitar mirarla de vez en cuando, y me doy cuenta de que ella también me mira cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan la una con la otra. En cuanto termine de comer me acerqué a la mesa de Gryffindor para hablar con ella.

-veo que ya está bien señorita Granger

-si profesor

-bien, entonces la espero esta tarde a las cinco y media en las mazmorras, necesito que me ayude con unas pociones.

-claro allí estaré

El resto del día lo pase impaciente por verla y tenerla a mi lado aunque solo fuese para estudiar pociones.


	9. una intima clase de defensa

HERMIONE Por fin me encuentro bien, estaba aburrida de estar en cama, mis amigos venían un rato cada día a verme, pero yo estaba deseando verlo a él, ya que no había vuelto desde aquel día en que lo bese. Lo he echado de menos y he decidido que voy a hacer lo que sea para conseguir que se fije en mí, así que esta vez no voy a llevar el uniforme del colegio, me he duchado y alisado el pelo mediante un hechizo, me he puesto un pantalón negro ceñido y una camisa verde con el escote en pico y un cinturón negro ancho que dibujaba aún más mi cintura, luego un poco de rímel y color en los labios, y como último detalle un poco de perfume, regalo de mi madre por mi último cumpleaños.

Ya es hora de que me vaya, voy caminando lentamente mientras pienso en la mejor táctica para que se fije en mí, al final decidí que era mejor simplemente dejar que las cosas ocurriesen.

Al llegar llamé a la puerta y al momento me dice que puedo pasar, cuando lo veo él está de pie delante de su escritorio y está guapísimo, tiene el pelo húmedo y le cae un mechón de pelo delante de la cara, lleva puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color, hoy no se ha puesto la capa, cuando me ve se me queda mirando durante unos segundos, le sonrió y él me dice que cierre la puerta.

SNAPE Falta una hora para que llegue Hermione y he decidido darme una ducha y cambiar un poco mi aspecto, sí lo sé, digo que tengo que olvidarla y que debo evitar lo que siento por ella, y al final estoy haciendo todo lo contrario, pero no puedo ni quiero evitarlo, toda mi vida he estado amargado por la pérdida de Lily, por mi doble vida, estoy harto de estar solo y quiero tener algo bueno en mi vida, un amor, y la única que me puede dar eso es ella, además la he echado tanto de menos esta semana que ya todo me da igual.

Por fin es la hora, está llamando y enseguida le digo que entre, cuando la veo me quedo helado, esta preciosa con ese pantalón y la camisa verde, la cual le realza el pecho

-hola profesor

-señorita Granger, me alegro de que este mejor

-gracias

-verá, como no sabía si estaría bien para venir no he tenido tiempo para preparar la clase, así que si le parece podemos practicar los hechizos de las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras y así recupera las dos clases que perdió por estar enferma.

-se lo agradezco profesor

-bien, entonces empezaremos con un hechizo de ataque. Para este hechizo el movimiento de la varita es muy importante, debe darle un golpe hacia abajo, luego estirar el brazo por completo y girar la varita haciendo círculos dos veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj al mismo tiempo que dice el hechizo, pero por el momento practicaremos solo el movimiento de varita. Tenga, a ver como lo hace.

Ella lo intenta pero lo hace de forma suave

-verá, el golpe es más rudo y seco, se lo mostraré. Me permite acercarme?

-claro profesor

Entonces me acerqué a ella por detrás, le cogí la mano derecha y le mostré el movimiento.

-así lo ve?, inténtelo de nuevo

Lo volvió a intentar y casi lo consigue

-bien, casi lo tiene, lo volveremos a hacer juntos

Esta vez me acerqué más a ella quedando su espalda apoyada en mi pecho y cuando me disponia a tomar su mano ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho

-profesor!

Su forma de decirme profesor, suave y casi en un susurro hizo que desearla besarla, poseerla por completo, sin embargo ella se me adelantó, se dio la vuelta poniéndose de puntillas para besarme, yo le correspondí al beso con ansias y fui introduciendo mi lengua lentamente en su boca, saboreándola, pero también temiendo su rechazo, sin embargo ella aceptó mi beso y durante unos minutos solo existimos ella y yo, después acaricie su cuello con mi aliento desde su oreja hasta su hombro hasta depositarle un beso en la clavícula, fue entonces cuando la oí gemir y empecé a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, besar de una manera tan íntima a una niña, entonces le dí un beso en la mejilla y me aparte de ella.

-lo siento, no pretendía aprovecharme de usted

-no se estaba aprovechando de mí, yo lo bese, recuerda?

-lo sé, pero eres una niña Hermione, y yo ya no soy un chiquillo, yo no estoy para juegos

-yo no estoy jugando profesor, sí, es cierto, solo tengo dieciseis años, pero eso no significa que no sé lo que quiero, y quiero estar contigo

-no lo entiendo Hermione, eres joven y bonita, y estoy seguro que muchos chicos de tu edad están interesados en tí, el señor Weasley, por ejemplo, yo pense que tu y el...

-no hay nada entre Ron y yo, el me gustaba el año pasado pero ahora es solo un buen amigo, y desde luego que ni por asomo sentí nunca lo que siento ahora por usted Severus

-y, qué sientes Hermione?

-siento que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tu, siento deseos de besarte, de acariciarte y que hagas lo mismo conmigo, deseo cuidarte; no soy una niña, soy una mujer y quiero ser su novia, que nos demos una oportunidad para estar juntos.

Ante esas palabras me quedé estático, sin saber como reaccionar, pero al ver que agachaba la cabeza y que se iba a marchar con esos ojitos que me vuelven loco a punto de llorar, cerré la puerta con un hechizo, ella intentó abrir pero al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba se giró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, esperando por mí mientras que yo me iba acercando lentamente a ella, la agarre de la cintura y la acerqué a mí, dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, luego de un rato de besarnos la abracé.

-yo también quiero besarte y acariciarte, quiero cuidarte y que seas solo para mí, no sé lo que nos deparará el futuro, pero al menos quiero darme una oportunidad para ser feliz a tu lado.


	10. tomarlo con calma

HERMIONE Al entrar me dijo que no le había dado tiempo de preparar la clase y que íbamos a practicar defensa, así que me enseñó un hechizo de ataque, es un poco difícil y no me sale bien, así que me pidió permiso para acercarse a mí, le dije que sí y se puso detrás de mí, cuando me tomo de la mano para enseñarme el movimiento de la varita no pude evitar pensar en besarlo, pero me contuve y atendí a lo que me explicaba, luego lo hice yo sola, lo intenté pero por estar pensando en otras cosas no me salió del todo bien, así que él se puso detrás de mí acercándose más a mí, cuando sentí su pecho contra mi espalda y que intentaba tomar mi mano no lo pude evitar, me di la vuelta acercándome a él para besarle y al contrario de lo que pensé, esta vez me correspondió, de pronto el beso se intensifico y empezamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas, luego dejo de besarme y sentí su aliento en mi cuello haciéndome gemir mientras me besaba la clavícula, de repente no sé que porque pero él se detuvo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se apartó de mi, pidiéndome perdón por aprovecharse de mí, aprovecharse dice, será tonto, fui yo quien lo beso y se lo recordé, lo que no me esperaba fue su respuesta, se siente inseguro, él, Severus Snape, el murciélago de las mazmorras se siente inseguro por nuestra diferencia de edad, y lo entiendo, pero sé lo que quiero y quiero estar con él, quiero que me bese, que me acaricie, que me dé la oportunidad de estar con él, y así se lo hice saber. Durante un buen rato se quedo mirándome sin decir nada, y pensé que él no quería lo mismo que yo, así que me di la vuelta dispuesta a marcharme, pero al intentar abrir no pude y una sonrisa se asomó a mis labios pues estaba segura de que la había hechizado él para no dejarme marchar, me di la vuelta y Severus se estaba acercando a mí, me agarró de la cintura y me dio un beso apasionado y me dijo que él también quería besarme y acariciarme, que quería darse la oportunidad de ser feliz conmigo.

-Severus, quiero que sepas que eres el hombre más importante para mí, no quiero que tengas dudas solo porque creas que soy demasiado joven.

-calla y bésame Hermione

No hizo falta que me lo dijese dos veces, luego de eso él quería seguir con la clase, pero yo no le deje

-de eso nada profesor, no quiero pasar mi primer día de novia con usted estudiando. Podemos quedar mañana y continuar con la clase

-mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade

-lo sé, pero prefiero perdérmela y estar contigo Severus

-pués eso es un problema ya que me toca ir al pueblo con ustedes para vigilaros

-ups! entonces sí voy

-jajaja, Herms, eres adorable

Y me volvió a besar, luego abandone sus labios y le bese el mentón y el cuello, entonces Severus me detuvo entre jadeos

-no sigas por ahí Hermione

Entonces me agarro de la barbilla y me dio un beso en la mejilla y me asusté

-hice algo mal?

-no, claro que no, es solo que quiero que nos tomemos las cosas con calma. No soy un santo Hermione, y sí me sigues besando así...

-entiendo. Por un momento pensé que te habías enfadado.

Entonces se acercó a mí, y me abrazó por la cintura

-Hermione, de momento nadie puede saber lo nuestro, así que te seguiré tratando como siempre.

Yo asentí y lo besé.

-nos vemos mañana en el pueblo profesor Snape

Y me fuí tras darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, sin embargo el me agarró y me dio un largo beso en los labios.

-así es como se despide uno Señorita Granger.


	11. hogsmeade

HERMIONE La excursión a Hogsmeade trascurría normal, yo la pasé con Harry y con Ron, mientras que Ginny se paso el día con Dean, pobre Harry!, nos encontramos con ellos y tuvo que verlos besándose, por otro lado Snape no nos quitaba el ojo de encima en todo el día, nos miraba completamente serio, nada en su rostro dejaba entre ver que hubiese algo entre nosotros, y cuando me dijo que me iba a seguir tratando como siempre, no me mentía, en dos ocasiones me llamo Gryffindor sabelotodo y en otra en la que defendía a Harry ya que Severus le estaba llamando la atención injustamente, me dijo que si en realidad fuese tan lista como me creía, no estaría defendiendo a alguien tan mediocre como el Sr Potter y que a ver si utilizaba el cerebro para algo más que chapar libros, Dios! eso me cabreó tanto que ya pensaría en como cobrármela.

Cuando ya veníamos de vuelta hacia Hogwarts, oímos un grito y al llegar al lugar del que provenía vimos a Katie Bell elevándose por el cielo y a Snape recogiendo algo del suelo y después bajar a Katie con un hechizo, cuando me acerqué a preguntarle que había pasado me contesto que no fuese entrometida y que metiese mis narices en mis asuntos, y en ese instante supe que estaba enfadado conmigo, aunque preferí ignorarlo y centrarme en Katie.

Ya en el castillo supimos que lo que había cogido Snape del suelo era un collar con una maldición, pero no dijeron nada más, aunque claro, Harry que ya llevaba lo que va de curso sospechando que Draco tramaba algo, no a dudado en decir que él está detrás de eso, aunque aún no sabía que era lo que pretendía. Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en Katie y preocupada por que le podría estar pasando a Severus conmigo.

SNAPE Tenía ganas de que llegase la hora de ir a Hogsmeade para poder ver a Hermione aunque fuese de lejos, así que en cuanto llegó la hora me sentía como un adolescente enamorado y nervioso. Cuando la ví estaba preciosa y muy sonriente al lado de esos dos imbéciles que tiene como amigos y he de admitir que sentí celos porque ellos podían hablar y reír con ella delante de todo el mundo.

Llegamos al pueblo y no hubo ningún percance, los chicos estuvieron de tiendas y tomando algo, la verdad es que hacía bastante frío, y aunque me encanta la sensación, fui a junto Rosmerta a tomar un whiskey de fuego y allí los ví, Hermione tenía agarrada la mano de Potter y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, solo lleva un día conmigo y la encuentro así de cariñosa con el niño que sobrevivió, con el supuesto elegido, y el colmo ya fue cuando más tarde le llamé la atención a Harry y ella lo defendió y no pude evitar ser frío e hiriente con ella.

Enseguida llegó la hora de regresar al castillo, y de pronto escuché un grito de mujer y temiendo que se tratase de Hermione empecé a correr y al llegar ví a una de mis alumnas elevada en el aire y en el suelo ví un collar y enseguida lo supé, Draco!. Hermione se acercó a preguntar que había pasado y sin mirarla siquiera, le dije que se metiese en sus asuntos. De regreso en Hogwarts fui directo al despacho de Dumbledore, le hicimos las investigaciones oportunas al collar y tal y como me temía, tenía una maldición, informamos a Granger, Potter y Weasley de la maldición pero nada más, nadie puede saber que Draco está detrás de esto. Esa noche no pude dormir preocupado por Draco y por mi relación con Hermione. El domingo por la tarde ella llamó a mi despacho pero no le conteste, y durante los días siguientes la ignoré completamente, no me gusta sentirme como me sentí al verla agarrada de esa forma a Potter, tantos años sin mostrar ningún signo de debilidad y una niña ha venido a romper todas mis barreras, y lo peor de todo es que sé que en el momento en que la tenga delante no voy a poder evitar seguir siendo débil, es por eso que decidí mantenerme a distancia y no hablar con ella más de lo necesario, el problema, las clases particulares en las que tendré que estar con ella. Los días pasaron enseguida y cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya la tengo en mi despacho en las mazmorras.

POR UN ERROR ME HE PASADO ALGUNOS EPISODIOS ASÍ QUE LOS HE BORRADO AQUELLOS QUE NO ESTABAN EN ORDEN Y HE PUESTO LOS QUE SE ME PASARON. LAMENTO EL MALENTENDIDO. BICOS.


	12. Aclarando las cosas

HERMIONE El domingo fuí a verlo pero no me contestó y el resto de los días me ignoró por completo, cada vez que intentaba hablar con él, Severus se escabullía, y aunque eso me tenía asustada, sabía que el miércoles no le iba a quedar más remedio que enfrentarme, y ahora por fin ha llegado el momento. De camino a las mazmorras iba nerviosa por como se ha estado comportando conmigo. En cuanto entre por la puerta lo ví de espaldas a mí, así que me acerqué a él por detrás y lo abracé.

-Severus

El me soltó y me hablo tan frío que sentí miedo, miedo a que se terminara todo mucho antes de empezar.

-señorita Granger, soy profesor Snape para usted

-qué pasa?, qué he echo mal?

-mal!, nada, qué podría hacer mal doña perfecta?

-nunca he creído que fuese perfecta, solo que no sé que te sucede, yo quie...

-basta de dramas, usted no es más que una cría y yo no estoy para ejercer de niñera

En ese momento no pude evitar empezar a llorar y gritarle

-UNA CRÍA!, pués le recuerdo profesor Snape que a esta cría el viernes pasado la besaba como se besa a una mujer

-eso solo fue un espejismo, no debió suceder y no volverá a ocurrir

-no lo entiendo, dijiste que querías darte la oportunidad de ser feliz conmigo y no ha pasado ni una semana y ya no quieres saber nada de mí

-lo ha entendido perfectamente Granger

Después de eso agache la mirada y le hablé en susurros

-no sé que hice para que me trates así, no te dí ningún motivo, pero esta bien, yo quiero estar conti...

-JA!

-ja, qué?

-venga no quiera hacerme pasar por tonto, ambos sabemos que yo no le intereso lo más mínimo

En ese instante sí que ya no entendí nada, le mire sin comprender de que demonios hablaba y sin poder reaccionar

-no me mirecon esa cara de estúpida

Entoncer ya no me aguanté más, me acerqué a él y lo abofeteé

-sí soy una estúpida por quererte, una estúpida por querer estar contigo cuando está claro que no he sido más que una diversión para usted.

Me dí la vuelta con intención de irme, y justo antes de abrir la puerta el habló

-os ví

-nos vió? a que se refiere

-a Potter y a tí, asi que no sigas fingiendo, no se que es lo que tramáis pero más les vale tener cuidado

-no entiendo, de qué se supone que está hablando?qué se supone que vio?

-en hogsmeade, os ví, estabaís muy acarameladitos, así que no me sigas mintiendo

-acaramelados? Harry y yo? es absurdo...

-BASTA! no sé a que viene esto, pero ni crea que les voy a dejar que se burlen de mí

-no sé que es lo que vió,

Entonces me acerqué a él y le mire a los ojos para seguir hablando

-pero Harry está enamorado de Ginny Weasley, y en cuanto a mí, yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, por favor créeme

-bien, digamos que la creo Granger, explíqueme entonces por qué coño lo agarraba de la mano y tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombre de Potter

Gracias a Merlín que me deja explicarle

-eso fue donde Rosmerta

-por lo visto sabe de lo que hablo

-déjeme continuar, ese día estábamos Harry, Ron y yo sentados tomando cerveza de mantequilla, cuando entro Ginny agarrada de la mano de su novio y luego de saludarnos se sentaron en una mesa delante de nosotros y se besaron. Tendrías que haber visto a Harry, se le veía triste y tenía la cabeza gacha, así que le tome de la mano y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombre a modo de consuelo y para decirle, sin que Ron se enterase, decirle que no podía rendirse y que sí la quería tenía que luchar por ella. Pero no hay nada entre nosotros, exceptuando una gran amistad.

Entonces me acerqué aún más a él, me agarre de su hombre derecho y me puse de puntillas para poder besarle. Al principio se quedo parado sin corresponderme, pero de pronto me agarró por la nuca acercándome más a él y profundizando el beso, y sentí su lengua jugando con la mía.

SNAPE Después de estos días tratando de alejarme de ella, ahora la estoy besando. Sentí un gran alivio cuando me explicó lo que pasaba con Potter, saber que no hay nada entre ellos y que es conmigo con quien quiere estar me ha echo olvidarme de mis inseguridades por la edad y por sus sentimientos hacía mí, haciéndome sentir feliz, pero también como un capullo por desconfiar de ella y por portarme tan mal durante la salida a Hogsmeade y el resto de los días hasta hoy, pero ahora por fin vuelvo a tenerla entre mis brazos y a besarla con urgencia, con desesperación, pero también por un inmenso amor hacia mi niña.


	13. Preocupado por ella

SNAPE Después de besarla un rato me aleje de ella, empecé a caminar y lleve la mano a mi pelo echándolo hacia atrás, pensando en que no debería dejarme llevar de esta manera por mis sentimientos hacia ella.

-Severus qué pasa?

-lo siento, esto no puede ser

-por qué no? los dos queremos estar juntos, o en verdad tú ya no quieres estar conmigo

-no te besaría así si no quisiese estar contigo, pero no se trata de lo que tú y yo queramos, las cosas se están complicando y tú me distraes

-qué es lo que se está complicando? la guerra o lo que sentimos el uno por el otro?

-todo Hermione, yo me juego la vida todos los días y esto que tenemos lo empeora todo porque si algo sale mal y Voldemort me descubre no dudará en acabar con quienes me importan y tanto Narcissa como Draco y tu estaríais en peligro.

Sé que estoy hablando de más, pero necesito que entienda porque no deberíamos estar juntos, porque esta debería ser la última vez que nos besamos, la última vez que deberíamos hablar como una pareja y seguir siendo simplemente profesor y alumna, sin embargo ella me mira y sonríe mientras va acortando la distancia que nos separa.

-tú me quieres!

-en ningún momento dije eso

-no con esas palabras pero en cierto modo sí lo has hecho, de todos modos da igual lo que digas, tú me quieres, sino no te preocuparías tanto por mí

Entonces me sujeto por la cintura, me miró a los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír acercó su boca a la mía depositando un suave beso en mis labios, luego apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó con fuerza, yo le devolví el abrazo y durante unos segundos estuvimos callados, hasta que rompí el abrazo, le sujete las manos y la miré a los ojos, luego acaricié su mejilla y la solté.

-Hermione, esto es serio, si te pasa algo por mi culpa

-Severus, si me pasa algo no será por tu culpa. Escúchame bien, yo estoy en peligro desde el mismo instante en que me hice amiga de Harry Potter, sin embargo no pienso alejarme de él, del mismo modo que no me voy a alejar de ti. Soy consciente de que puede que muchos de nosotros no sobrevivamos a la guerra, pero no tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasarme.

-pero yo sí temo lo que pueda sucederte y ese es precisamente el problema, que no puedo permitirme el lujo de estar preocupado por ti, porque eso pone en peligro no solo a ti, si no también mi misión.

HERMIONE Ya me está empezando a cansar con tanta excusa, cuando no es la diferencia de edad, son sus celos hacia Harry y ahora mi seguridad.

-dime una cosa Severus, dejarás de preocuparte por mi si tú y yo no estamos juntos sabiendo que de todos modos voy a estar luchando al lado de Harry y de Ron?

Ante mi pregunta se quedó callado un buen rato y esa fue la clave para darme cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir para refutar mi pregunta.

-pues claro que no, pero...

-pero nada, estemos juntos o no, tú vas a estar preocupado por mí y yo por tí. Lo único que podemos hacer es luchar por proteger a los que queremos lo mejor que podamos, y eso podemos hacerlo igual saliendo juntos, a no ser claro, que esto sea solo una excusa para deshacerte de mi

-cómo puedes decir eso? no quiero deshacerme de ti, daría lo que fuera por estar toda la vida contigo, solo quiero que sepas lo peligroso que es el que estés a mi lado y luchando en esta guerra junto a Harry

-no soy tonta, sé lo que es una guerra, los muggles llevan siglos con guerras, en la guerra muere gente, mueren niños inocentes, la guerra es una mierda, pero a veces es necesario luchar, luchar por un bien común, por un mundo libre, y si nosotros no luchamos, si la gente como yo no lucha, acabaremos muertos o esclavizados. Sé lo peligroso que es pero nada ni nadie hará que me quedé al margen.

-yo no quiero impedirte luchar, pero quiero que tengas cuidado, quiero que confíes en mí

-confío en ti Severus, en todos los sentidos, pero basta de querer alejarte de mí por cualquier cosa porque solo te dejaré en el momento en que mirándome a los ojos me digas que no me quieres, sé que tampoco me has dicho que me quieras, pero no hace falta porque yo sé que sí que me quieres.

-Hermione

-no digas nada, solo bésame por favor.

SNAPE Esta niña siempre me sorprende, no solo es guapa e inteligente, también es valiente y leal y aunque no se lo he dicho, y siendo francos, tampoco tengo intención de hacerlo ya que no soy un hombre de palabras ñoñas, lo cierto es que sí la amo y me gusta el echo de que no necesite oírlo. Por Merlín que no voy a permitir que nada le suceda.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato y cuando me dijo que la besase desde luego que lo hice y la bese como si fuera la última vez.

-Hermione, me encantan tus besos pero

-no, otra vez no! pero qué?

-nena, se supone que estamos dando clases particulares de pociones y ya nos hemos saltado dos.

Ella se rio y me dio la razón, eso sí, me pidió un último beso antes de retomar las lecciones y obedeciéndola, en seguida la bese, luego mire el reloj.

-sabes qué? tan solo faltan diez minutos para que te tengas que ir, así que al diablo las clases.

Y hasta que llegó la hora de ir a cenar, la comí a besos.


	14. Remus y Narcissa, ¿en serio?

HERMIONE Sé que estamos en peligro, que nos jugamos la vida y que debemos tener la mente centrada, pero ese no es motivo para dejar de estar juntos, si lo que él quería era seguir sin preocuparse por nadie y seguir teniendo el corazón frío hubiese sido mejor que no se involucrase conmigo nunca, pero ya una vez que lo hizo, de qué le vale separarse de mí ahora? está más que claro que iba a seguir pendiente de mi seguridad estemos juntos o no, así que no le he dejado que se aleje de mí.

Después de una sesión de besos llegó la hora de irme, así que me despedí de mi hombre y fui al gran comedor a cenar, me senté al lado de Ron y Harry como siempre, y como siempre a lo largo de lo que va de curso Harry estaba releyendo su nuevo libro de pociones, el cual pertenece al dichoso príncipe mestizo, pero hoy estoy de buen humor y paso de discutir con él por maldito libro.

El viernes pronto llego y con el mis clases particulares con Severus, al terminar mis clases me duché y me vestí con un pantalón negro corto, una camisa blanca con el escote en pico y unos zapatos planos, al terminar de arreglarme me fui a las mazmorras, al llegar entre sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, pero no había nadie, me senté y esperé, a los diez minutos escuche el sonido de una puerta y lo vi saliendo de una habitación, me puse de pie y espere a que él se acercase, entonces fue cuando lo vi, Severus tenía un corte en la mejilla derecha.

-hola Severus

-señorita Grager!

-qué te ha pasado?

-nada que le interese

-muy bien profesor

Me acerqué a él y le di una caricia en la mejilla en la que tenía el corte, el me la sujeto, me dio un beso en la palma de la mano y se fue a sentar en la silla de su escritorio.

-hace unos días le dije que leyese los dos primeros capítulos de su libro de pociones y que hiciese unos resúmenes, los ha hecho?

-sí profesor Snape

-bien, démelos y mientras los corrijo usted lea los dos capítulos siguientes y haga también unos resúmenes de lo que lea

Leí los dos capítulos y antes de empezar con los resúmenes miré para mi chico, él estaba concentrado en corregir, me levanté y me acerqué a él.

-profesor, necesitaba ir al baño y me preguntaba si podría usar...

-claro, no hay problema. La puerta por la que salí antes da a mis aposentos, entre y es la segunda puerta a la derecha.

Hice lo que me indicó y al entrar al baño me gustó mucho la decoración, sobre todo la bañera que era enorme y estoy bastante segura de que los dos cabríamos perfectamente, y de repente nos imaginé a los dos duchándonos juntos y a él acariciándome y empecé a sentirme acalorada, así que me lavé las manos y me moje el cuello y la nuca con agua fría, luego salí y aunque estuve tentada a entrar a su habitación y echar un vistazo, al final preferí no hacerlo, sé que es muy celoso de su privacidad y no quise traicionar su confianza, así que regrese a junto suya. Volví a su despacho y me senté en mi silla, el me miro sin decir nada y yo me puse con los resúmenes sin poder evitar levantar la cabeza de vez en cuando al notar que no me quitaba los ojos de encima, cuando acabé se los entregué, los corrigió y después comentamos todos los resúmenes fijándome en aquello que él me decía que estaba mal, al terminar.

-Hermione, perdona por como te traté al principio

-no importa cariño

-sí, sí que... Espera un momento, cómo me has llamado?

-cariño, yo, perdona si te ha molestado

-estás loca?! cómo crees! me encanta como suena en tus labios, repítelo

-cariño

Entonces él se acercó a mi, agachándose delante mía, luego me agarro de la cintura y me beso para luego abrazarme muy fuerte.

-cariño, me vas a contar ahora que te paso en la cara?

-Voldemort, tuvimos una reunión con el y estaba bastante cabreado, yo tuve suerte, solo un pequeño corte, el enfado era con Lucius y Narcissa, ellos quedaron peor parados que nadie.

-lo siento, sé que Narcissa y tu sois buenos amigos

-ella es buena Hermione, simplemente se casó con el hombre equivocado

-y según tú, quién hubiese sido el hombre acertado Snape?

-jajaja, celosa Granger?

-celosa! yo?

-sí, tú

-pues mira si, estoy celosa, ese cariño tan grande que pareces tenerla

-es solo eso nena, cariño. Ella es una buena amiga y la madre de mi ahijado

-Draco, Draco es tu ahijado?, no lo sabía

-sí lo es, y en cuanto al hombre indicado para Narcissa, no lo vas a creer

-prueba a ver anda, dímelo!

-Remus Lupin, ellos fueron novios hace tiempo y aún se quieren

-en serio? vaya! y qué pasó?

-eso nena, solo les pertenece a ellos dos.

Entonces le mire y le tomé de la mano obligándolo a levantarse

-en el baño he visto un botiquín, vamos a que te cure bien ese corte


	15. Curando la herida

HERMIONE Agarre a Severus de la mano y le llevé a su baño, cogí el botiquín y empape un poco de algodón con agua oxigenada para desinfectarle la herida.

-porqué no usas la magia Hermione?

Le sonreí y me acerqué a él agarrándole suavemente por la barbilla y deslice el algodón sobre el corte para desinfectarle la herida, luego cogí una tirita y se la puse rozando su mejilla con mi mano.

-por que si usase la magia no necesitaría tocarte, y me gusta tocarte

Snape me mira y me acerca a él, me da un beso en la frente, otro beso en la mejilla, en los labios y en el cuello, yo le acaricié el pelo, le acaricié la mejilla y le levanté la cara para poder acceder a su boca, y nos fundimos en un beso que me hizo estremecer.

-Te quiero Severus

SNAPE Mi niña es tan dulce, su forma de curar la herida de mi cara, su manera de hablarme, sus besos. Nunca me canso de besar su piel, tan fresca, tan juvenil y eso me vuelve loco pero también me asusta porque no entiendo que ha visto en mi pudiendo estar con cualquier chico de su edad, más guapo, más acorde a su piel, y ya cuando me dice que me quiere, me deja totalmente fuera de juego y termino por hacer aquello que mejor sé, mostrarme frío y alejarme unos pasos de ella, aunque sé que tampoco sería capaz de irme demasiado lejos de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su amor por mí.

-Granger, tenemos una clase que dar

Me separé de ella haciendo oídos sordos ante su declaración y me apartó de mi niña, y entonces una vez más me sorprende pués yo esperaba un berrinche, una pelea, pero en lugar de eso da dos pasos hacia mi, roza su mano con la mía y me pregunta que poción vamos a realizar.

-Verá, creo que es una estupidez qu sigamos repasando las pociones que ya hemos visto en clase cuando está claro que las conoce muy bien, así que acá a navidades vamos a realizar verisaterum y amortentia, desde que volvamos de las vacaciones continuaremos con pociones más dificiles.

Le dí las instrucciones y ella cogió los ingredientes, le enseño los pasos a seguir. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta ya había pasado la hora de irse, aún así no quería que se fuese así que no le dije nada, sin embargo ella se dió cuenta.

-profesor, disculpe pero hace más de media hora que acabó la clase y la verdad es que tengo hambre.

-tiene razón Granger, vaya a cenar

Pero en lugar de irse, se acercó moviendo las caderas y me abrazó por la cintura

-Severus, cenemos juntos

-segura? no prefieres cenar con tus amigos?

-la verdad, prefiero cenar contigo, al fin y al cabo con Harry y Ron ceno todos los días, y como con ellos, y desayuno con ellos todos los días, pero sabes con quien no hago ninguna de esas cosas?

-ni idea Granger, con quién?

-con mi novio

-tu novio?

-sí mi novio, porque te guste o no, me quieras o no, eso es lo que eres y no sé tu, pero yo no pienso huir a ningún sitio.

Por toda respuesta la besé y cuando ese beso se hizo más intenso la aprete aún más contra mi, y sus labios abandonaron los míos para besar mi cuello mientras acaricia mi espalda y de nuevo nos fundimos en un beso que solo detuvimos cuando nos falto aire que respirar.

-Cenemos juntos pués, Hermione.


	16. La cena 1

SNAPE Cuando me dijo que prefería cenar conmigo que con los otros dos pánfilos no pude evitar sonreír

-Muy bien Granger, cenemos juntos, yo cocino

-Tu? Cocinar?

-Pues claro, quien crees que cocina cuando no voy a comer al gran comedor?, los elfos?

-La verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensar en ello, pero es que jamás se me paso por la cabeza que supieses cocinar

-Pues te voy a preparar una lasaña que te vas a chupar los dedos

-Y dónde se supone que vas a cocinar?

-Esa puerta a parte de dar al baño y a mis aposentos también da a una cocina. No es gran cosa pero para cenar los dos está bien y tengo todo lo necesario para cocinar.

Tomé su mano y nos encaminamos hacia mi pequeño apartamento escondido en las oscuras mazmorras

-Nena, puedes mirar todo cuanto quieras mientras que yo cocino

-Estas seguro de eso?

-Claro, confió en ti

HERMIONE Dicho y echo, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me fui. La primera habitación que vi era una pequeña biblioteca y me sorprendió ver que tenía tanto libros mágicos como muggles. En una estantería había una fotografía suya de pequeño junto a una mujer muy guapa con el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros, se parecían tanto que supe que era su mamá, sin embargo no encontré ninguna foto de su papá. Me pase un rato en la biblioteca mirando aquella fotografía y luego los libros, algunos de los cuales yo tenía ganas de leer, así que pensé en pedírselos durante la cena.

Después fui a su habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas de gris plata, menos las columnas que eran verdes, los muebles eran negros y la colcha tenía tonos verdes, allí sin embargo ya no había ninguna fotografía ni nada demasiado personal, la verdad es que me pareció una habitación demasiado fría y no solo por los colores predominantes, sin embargo no pude evitar acercarme a su cama y acariciar la colcha pensando en Severus y en mi los dos allí juntos besándonos y amándonos, quitándole toda esa frialdad a la habitación, ante estos pensamientos preferí ir para la cocina temerosa de que leyese esa clase de pensamientos en mi cabeza.

-Qué te ha parecido la "casita" Hermione?

-Acogedora

Severus había puesto la mesa y me pidió que me sentase pues la lasaña ya casi estaba lista, al cabo de unos minutos sirvió la comida y se sentó en una silla a mi lado.

-Estas muy seria Hermione, ocurre algo?

-No, nada, es solo que, bueno he visto una fotografía en la biblioteca, estas con una mujer y tu eres muy pequeño, a lo mejor me equivoco pero, es tu madre verdad?

-Sí, es ella

-Y tu papá, no hay ninguna foto suya

-Él y yo no nos llevábamos bien, pero no quiero hablar de eso

-No me tienes confianza?

-Claro que sí, no se trata de eso, simplemente que no quiero hablar de nada que pueda estropear esta cena, pero te prometo que más pronto que tarde te contaré todo lo que tiene que ver con mi familia.

-Está bien, no quiero presionarte, cuando te sientas preparado para confiar en mí ya me lo contarás

Mi hombre me tomó de la mano y mirándome a los ojos me aseguro que confiaba en mí y que me lo iba a contar todo, pero que dejásemos pasar este día sin cosas tristes, yo le sonreí y le acaricié la cara.

-Esto tiene una pinta excelente amor

Lo probé y estaba exquisito y le pedí que me enseñase a cocinar algún día y él aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Severus, quisiera pedirte algo

-Tú dirás

-E visto algunos libros en tu librería que tengo ganas de leer desde hace algún tiempo y quisiera que me dejases alguno, puede ser?

-Claro, antes de irnos dime cuales quieres y te los llevas. Qué tal las clases nena?

-Bien la verdad, aunque pociones ha sido un tanto rara hoy, verás Harry supo hacer la poción de los muertos en vida y se ha ganado un frasquito de suerte líquida.

-Potter haciendo bien una poción, eso me hubiese gustado verlo, con lo inútil que fue siempre.

-Snape, Harry es uno de mis mejores amigos

-Lo sé, pero no me negarás que nunca había sido capaz de hacer bien una poción sin tu ayuda.

-Vale sí, tienes razón, aun así no me gusta que lo insultes delante de mí.


	17. La cena 2

Hermione me miro con cara de pocos amigos y cambio de conversación

-El próximo viernes es la cena-baile de navidad en el gran comedor. Vas a ir?

-Sí, sé que es el baile y no, no creo que me aparezca por allí, aunque espero que tu te escabullas de la fiesta para venir a verme. Por cierto, te ha pedido alguien que fuese su pareja?

-Sí la verdad

-Cómo que sí?, quién?

-James Moka, un chico de Hufflepuff

-James Moka, uummm!, pues no sé si podrá llevarte nena

-Severus, ni se te ocurra hacerle nada sólo porque me ha invitado al baile, además le he dicho que no

En ese momento no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa

-Has echo bien en negarte a ir con él, lo hubiese castigado de por vida. No me gusta que se te acerque ningún hombre. Entonces vas a ir sola no?

-No, voy a ir con Harry

Con Potter! eso sí que no, me cabreé y me levanté de la silla tirándola al suelo y le grite

-POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER!

HERMIONE Cuando tiro la silla me asusté. Todavía está celoso de Harry, así que me levanté igual que el aunqeu no tan brusca y me acerque a su lado para abrazarlo, pero se apartó de mí y se cruzó de brazos.

-Por Merlín, Severus, no puedes estar celoso de Harry!

-No estoy celoso de ese imbécil, simplemente que no vas a ir con él

-Entonces qué quieres que haga? qué vaya sola?, Harry es mi amigo y por eso acepté ir con él, porque no hay ningún tipo de atracción entre nosotros.

-Lo siento, pero no vas a ir con él, no creas que me he olvidado de como os encontré no hace mucho en las tres escobas.

-ya te expliqué...

-sí, sí, sí, que está enamorado de la señorita Weasley, pero entonces porque no se lo pidió a ella?

-Ginny tiene novio. Harry y yo pensamos que si él me llevaba al baile ya no tendría que preocuparse de algunas chicas que pretenden darle un filtro amoroso para poder ir con él, además, pensé que tu no te enfadarías si iba con él. Ya tendrías que saber que entre nosotros no hay más que una amistad y que tu eres el único que me interesa, pero ya veo que a pesar de lo que dices, en realidad no confías en mí.

-En quien no confío es en el señor Potter, pero está bien, si tanto quieres ir con él, adelante.

-En realidad yo con quien quiero ir es con cierto profesor cabezota y celoso, pero por el momento me temo que no puede ser.

Entonces intenté abrazarlo de nuevo y esta vez no se alejo

-Te quiero a ti Severus, a nadie más

De pronto Severus me abrazó con fuerza y me besó, él comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, a continuación rompió nuestro beso y prosiguió a besarme en el cuello, de pronto sentí sus manos en mi culo y que me acercaba aún más a su cuerpo.

-Eres mi mujer Hermione, que no se te olvide

-Tu mujer! (suspiros), solo tuya.

Me alejé de él y empecé a desabrocharme la blusa, sin embargo se acercó a mi y no me dejo seguir.

-No Hermione

-Porqué no? te quiero y quiero ser tuya, a caso tu no me deseas?

-Dios nena!, claro que te deseo, pero aún eres menor de edad y yo ya me siento como un pervertido saliendo contigo, si nos acostamos ahora, mañana me arrepentiré y no quiero sentir remordimientos, no cuando se trata de ti. Tal vez te parezca absurdo

-no me parece absurdo y desde luego que yo tampoco quiero que te arrepientas de nada.

Le besé y nos fundimos en un abrazo

-Hermione, he pensado que podríamos pasar unos días juntos después del día de navidad, puedes excusarte con tus padres diciéndoles que va a adelantar tu vuelta al castillo para adelantar unos trabajos. Tengo una casa en Londres y podríamos pasar unos días allí sin temor a ser descubiertos

-Lo dices en serio?, me encantaría pasar unos días a solas contigo

-Bien, entonces ya hablaremos sobre como vamos a hacer. Ahora es tarde, te acompaño a tu habitación

Severus me acompaño hasta la puerta y nos despedimos con un beso rápido en los labios.

Los días aunque lentos, fueron pasando y por fin llegó el día de la fiesta de navidad, el último día que pasaría con mis amigos antes de despedirnos para ir cada uno a celebrar las fiestas con su familia, por desgracia Harry tenía que ir con los imbéciles de sus tíos y el inútil de su primo, menos mal que a partir del día 26 se iba para la madriguera a pasar los últimos días de fiesta con los Weasley, yo por mi parte estaría con mi profesor pasando unos días lejos de miradas y oídos indiscretos.

**Bueno, disfruten de este capítulo y del siguiente, porque pronto se complicaran las cosas para estos dos. Gracias por los comentarios, espero que siga gustando la historia. Igual, gracias a aquellos que la leen aunque no escriban rewievs. Bicos.**


	18. cena baile de navidad

**HERMIONE El día de la fiesta Harry y yo fuimos juntos tal y como habíamos quedado, Ron llevó a Luna y Ginny fue con Dean, aunque las cosas entre ellos no van bien, y Harry que se ha dado cuenta está como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Quedé con Harry, Ginny y Dean delante del retrato de la señora gorda y luego quedamos con Ron delante de la puerta del gran comedor, pues él fue recoger a Luna a su sala común, al llegar ellos ya estaban allí, Luna llevaba un vestido amarillo y unos pendientes con forma de plátano, y la verdad es que estaba muy guapa, Ron iba vestido con un traje marrón y una camisa blanca, Harry y Dean llevaban los dos un traje negro, solo que mi amigo llevaba una camisa roja que le sentaba muy bien, mientras que la de Dean era blanca, y que decir de mi mejor amiga, no tengo palabras, Ginny llevaba puesto un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas, el vestido era de cuello cisne pero totalmente escotado por detrás dejando la espalda al descubierto, y unos zapatos rojos de tacón, el pelo lo llevaba recogido por delante dejando la melena roja suelta, Harry se quedó embobado al verla y yo no pude evitar reírme.**

** Entramos los seis en el gran comedor y lo primero que hice fue mirar hacia la mesa de profesores buscando con la mirada a mi profesor favorito, pero tal y como dijo, no fue, yo esperaba que apareciese en cualquier momento a lo largo de la noche aunque fuese solo por verme, pero ni se apareció.**

**SNAPE Aunque estuve a punto de ir a la fiesta para poder verla al final no lo hice, no soporto la idea de que haya ido con Potter y aunque sé que puedo controlar mis celos, al final terminaría discutiendo con mi niña así que esperé a las mazmorras a que ella viniese a verme, quería evitarme el disgusto de verla con él. A las tres horas de empezar la fiesta Hermione llamó a la puerta y pese a estar tentado de no abrirle por venir tan tarde, decidí dejarla pasar igualmente, estaba harto de imaginar lo guapa que estaría y deseaba verla. Al abrir y dejarla entrar me quedé fascinado, llevaba un vestido rojo sin tirantes (palabra de honor) que le resaltaba el pecho, el vestido le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo y le llegaba a media altura del muslo, los zapatos eran de tacón rojo.**

**-nena, estas espectacular**

** -no has ido**

** -te dije que no iría y no suelo retractarme**

** -lo sé, pero esperaba ser lo suficientemente importante para ti como para que fueses. Estaba deseosa de verte, pero está claro que a ti te da igual.**

** Me acerqué a ella intentando abrazarla pero se apartó, así que me quede quieto mirándola**

**-estoy cansada**

** -cansada de qué, exactamente?**

** -cansada de ser siempre yo la que tiré de ti, la que luche por nosotros, siempre luchando contra tus excusas para no estar conmigo, con tu pasotismo en algunos momentos hacia mí**

** -tú ya sabías muy bien como soy yo Hermione**

** -sí, lo sabía**

**Me acerque a ella y la abracé fuerte, y cuanto más intentaba soltarse, más fuerte la abrazaba**

**-vamos nena, no te enfades, yo también quería verte y déjame decirte que estas preciosa con este vestido**

** -en verdad te gusta?**

** -Sí!**

**Le aparté el pelo y le bese el cuello**

**-sobre todo me gusta la parte del escote, como te realza el pecho**

** Le acaricié el nacimiento de su pecho con la mano izquierda, volviendo a besar su cuello, ella suspiró**

**-te quiero Severus**

** -Hermione, pasa la noche conmigo, quiero dormir a tu lado, solo dormir a tu lado.**

**Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos y besarme**

** -Sí, me quedo, claro que me quedo. Tengo que ir por mi pijama**

** -no hace falta, te dejo una de mis camisas, cámbiate en el baño**

** Al rato salió ya cambiada, y yo también me había puesto mi pijama negro de seda**

**-Dios nena, te ves muy sexy. Ven**

**Hermione se acercó y nos besamos, es tan bonita que me cuesta mucho controlarme, aún así lo consigo. La cogí en brazos sin dejar de besarla y la metí en mi cama, me acosté a su lado y la abracé, ella apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y estuvimos hablando por un buen rato, ella me contó que habló con sus padres y que estos le dijeron que el día veintiseis tenían que ir a una convención fuera de la ciudad y que era mejor que hablase con los Weasley para pasar el resto de las navidades con ellos, así que les dijo que regresaría a Hogwarts a terminar unos trabajos, así que ese mismo día por la tarde, desde que sus padres se vayan, yo la iré a recoger a su casa y pasaremos juntos lo que quedan de vacaciones de navidad.**

** Poco a poco ella se fue durmiendo y yo sonreí al verla tan bonita a mi lado sin poder creerme que quiera estar conmigo después de lo mal que la he tratado siempre y sabiendo que excepto Dumbledore, no hay ni una sola persona que confié en mí, aún así ella me quiere, y ahora, en este preciso instante en que la tengo dormida a mi lado, sé que yo también la amo y sé que haré cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para protegerla.**


	19. La mañana siguiente

SNAPE Cuando me desperté y la vi aún a mi lado me sentí afortunado, se veía tan guapa!. Ella estaba durmiendo boca abajo y tenía un mechón de pelo delante de la cara, se lo aparté y le di un beso en la mejilla, luego la besé en la comisura de los labios y entonces Hermione se despertó.

-Buenos días nena

-buenos días profesor Snape

La tomé del mentón y la acerqué a mi boca para besarla.

-es tarde Hermione, deberías regresar a tu habitación de prefecta

-aún son las seis, todavía disponemos de media hora, no quiero separarme de ti todavía

-y qué quiere hacer durante esta media hora la señorita Granger?

-nada, y todo, quiero cerrar los ojos mientras disfruto de tu compañía, y quiero que me abraces, tan sólo abrázame por favor.

-qué pasa Hermione? pareces triste

-nada, un mal sueño, temo que esto no sea real, temo que dejes de querer estar conmigo, que algo pueda pasar.

-no tienes de que preocuparte nena, no va a pasar nada. Ven deja que te abracé

Y la abracé, ella cerró los ojos y yo empecé a acariciar su pelo

-Hermione, alguien sabe lo nuestro?, quiero decir, se lo has contado a algún amigo? Potter por ejemplo?

-no se lo he contado a nadie, Ginny sabía que tú me gustabas y que deseaba que te fijases en mí, pero nunca le conté que lo he conseguido y que ahora estamos juntos, aunque me hubiese gustado decírselo

-y si querías decírselo porque no lo hicistes?

-por ti, porque pensé que no querrías que nadie lo supiese, aunque te confieso que a veces he necesitado poder hablar con alguien

-la verdad es que tienes razón, no quiero que nadie lo sepa, pero si tu confías en la pelirroja Weasley, por mí no hay ningún problema en que se lo cuentes, sé que soy difícil de llevar.

-difícil Snape? eres imposible

Y entonces se rio, con esa risa que me hace querer escucharla reír por siempre

-pero así me quieres, no es verdad?

La cogí de la cintura, la apoyé sobre la cama y la besé en la boca para luego pasar a su cuello

-Severus

-me tienes loco Hermione

Empecé a acariciar sus piernas, subiéndole mi camisa hasta el culo

-Severus, para por favor!

Al escucharla decirme que no simplemente dejé de besarla y acariciarla, la miré a los ojos y vi la preocupación y el Miedo?

-me tienes miedo Hermione?

-no, claro que no te tengo miedo Severus

-seguro?, mira Hermione, si tú me dices que no yo me detengo y listo, no pasa nada en absoluto

-no te enfadas?

-nunca, no por esto

-yo lo siento, creí estar preparada pero...

-pero nada nena, no tengo prisa y no necesito que me expliques nada, ya te lo he dicho, sí me dices que no yo me detengo, es así de simple, además, he sido yo quien dijo desde el principio que hasta que fueses mayor de edad no haríamos el amor, y si después de cumplir los 17 años sigues sin estar preparada, esperaré

-Snape, le he dicho ya que lo quiero?

-alguna vez, pero puedes repetirlo

-te quiero Severus Snape

Me besó durante un rato para luego levantarse, coger su ropa para ir a vestirse al baño. Yo hice lo mismo y me vestí en mi habitación, al salir del baño se acercó para besarme, luego de varios besos y de muchos te quiero de su parte, nos despedimos hasta el día 26.

Al poco de irse recibí un llamado de Dumbledore para que me reuniese con él.

HERMIONE La navidad con mi familia ha sido fantástica y aunque eché terriblemente de menos a mis amigos y sobre todo a mi profesor, la verdad es que se me hicieron muy cortas, y cuando quise darme cuenta me estaba despidiendo de mis padres y esperaba impaciente la llegada de Snape.


	20. la maldición

SNAPE Dumbledore me llamó nada más irse mi niña para hablar conmigo. Desde comienzos de este año está cargando con una maldición por culpa de un anillo, un anillo del que solo sabemos que era propiedad del señor oscuro, y aunque dicha maldición está retenida en su mano, los dos sabemos que se va a terminar por extender, y sabemos también que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, puede que un año o incluso menos, y yo me siento impotente, porque es el único amigo, además de Narcissa que he tenido nunca y no puedo hacer nada por salvarle la vida, y encima ahora esto, ahora me pide que sea yo quien termine con su vida, que sea yo quien lo mate para salvar a Draco, pero también para, según él, poder morir con dignidad.

Draco se ha convertido en mortífago y se le ha encomendado la misión de asesinar a Albus, el único mago según el señor oscuro capaz de detener sus planes, y claro, Dumbledore no quiere que el alma del chico se corrompa con un asesinato, dice y tiene razón que aún no es tarde para el jóven Malfoy, y siendo franco, yo tampoco quiero que Draco termine como yo, su madre es mi amiga y el es mi ahijado, y por mucho que su padre sea un cabronazo, el chico no se merece lo que le está pasando, pero yo no puedo hacerlo que Albus me pide, ahora no, ya no.

-no quiero seguir con esto Albus

-lo prometistes, me diste tu palabra de hacer lo necesario para acabar con Tom

-las cosas han cambiado

-y qué es lo que ha cambiado Severus?

-yo, yo he cambiado, mi relación contigo ha cambiado

-ahora somos amigos, es eso Severus?

-sí, lo somos, al menos yo lo siento así

-yo también, pero Draco es muy jóven todavía, él aún puede cambiar su destino

-no puedo hacerlo, no quiero que me odien, no más.

-no soy tonto Severus, sé que me aprecias, pero también sé que matarme a mí no es lo único que te preocupa, y sé que cuando dices que no quieres que te odien, en realidad te refieres a dos únicas personas.

-no sé de que me hablas

-sí lo sabes, hablo de Harry, por que aunque lo niegues le has cogido cariño durante este tiempo, porque sabes que no es como su padre, que en realidad se parece a su madre en algo más que los ojos.

-tonterías

-Ay Severus, tu siempre ocultando lo que sientes, espero que con ella no seas así. Tienes que decírselo

-no sé de quién me estas hablando, no hay ningún ella

-por Merlín! cuándo aprenderás que no sucede nada en este castillo sin que yo me enteré. Habló de la señorita Granger, Díselo, cuéntaselo todo

-Granger!, no entiendo porque me hablas de esa niñata

-te habló de ella porque sé que estáis juntos, porque sé que la quieres

-no sé de qué me hablas

-sí lo sabes hijo. He visto como la sigues con la mirada cuando entra o sale del gran comedor, me he dado cuenta de como os miráis. Díselo.

-me tengo que ir.

-Severus, díselo!

-QUÉ COSA ALBUS? qué quieres que le diga, que fui mortífago, que por mi culpa los padres de Potter han muerto?, qué quieres que le diga? "ah! hola Hermione, oye sabes que, me voy a cargar a Dumbledore! qué por qué?, no pues él me lo pidió. Albus por Merlín, cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en irse de mi lado?!. Lo siento pero hasta aquí he llegado.

Y me fuí dando un portazo, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo matar a mi mejor amigo, no puedo perder a mi niña.


	21. Narcissa y Bellatrix

SNAPE Llevo una semana en mi casa en la Hilandera, no he querido estar más tiempo en el castillo luego de mi discusión con Dumbledore. Me he pasado los días pensando en que hacer, no puedo matarlo, pero tampoco puedo dejar que el alma de mi ahijado se corrompa, para mi es tarde pero no para Draco, y por otro lado está ella, Hermione, si hago lo que Albus me pide la perderé, porque ni de coña voy a contarle lo que pasa, porque incluso aunque ella pudiese entenderlo, en qué posición la dejo a ella? tener que mentir a sus amigos, poner su vida en peligro aún más de lo que lo está, y si sus amigos y su familia descubren que me ama, que ama al asesino de Dumbledore? la despreciarán porque ella bajo ningún concepto podría decirles la verdad, pués me pondría en peligro ante Voldemort, al menos no podría decírselo hasta el momento del fin de la guerra, fuese cual fuese el resultado y si Voldermort venciese y yo tuviese que seguir infiltrado entre ellos para poder ayudar a la orden, ni siquiera entonces podría decir la verdad y yo no quiero que sufra, no por mi culpa, y así fueron pasando los días, sin yo poder tomar una decisión. De pronto, la mañana del día en que debía ir a buscar a Hermione, el destino se ha encargado de decidir por mí.

-Severus Snape, sabemos que estas ahi, abrenos la puerta

Esa voz, la voz de Bellatrix, no puedo con esta mujer, aún no me creo que sea la hermana de Narcissa, son tan distintas la una de la otra. Camino hacia la puerta, abro y hay están las dos.

-A que viene tanto griterío Bellatrix  
-mi hermana quiere hablar contigo  
-y luego Narcissa, que pasa? le ha ocurrido algo a Draco?  
-no aún no, pero

Y hay estaba, el destino como siempre, jugando en mi contra, Narcissa ha venido a pedirme que ayude a Draco, me pide que si él no es capaz de cumplir con las órdenes del señor tenebroso yo lo haga por él, al principio intento evadir la pregunta, tomándome un tiempo para tomar una decisión.

-lo ves Narcissa, te lo dije, te dije que Snape no ayudaría a tu hijo  
-Severus por favor  
-Narcissa, no supliques, y menos a él, un traidor a nuestro señor  
-yo no he traicionado a nadie Bella, y mejor cállate la boca, te recuerdo que estas en mi casa. Está bien Narcissa, haré lo que me pides, ayudaré a Draco.  
-no te creo Severus, no lo harás, eres demasiado cobarde para hacer lo que el señor tenebroso le ha pedido a Draco.  
-NO SOY NINGUN COBARDE BELLA!  
-ah, no! entonces haz el juramento inquebrantable

Y hay esta, si lo hago no hay vuelta atrás, o mato a Dumbledore salvando a Draco, o me muero yo, el juramento inquebrantable no se puede romper (de ahi el nombre, jajajja).

-lo haré, empecemos

Entonces Bella empezó a saltar y a reír, sabía que me la había jugado y estaba feliz. Enlace mi mano con la de Narcissa y pronuncie el juramento mientras unas cuerds se entrelazaban en nuestros brazos sellado la promesa. Al final Dumbledore, como siempre, se ha vuelto a salir con la suya. Una vez sellado el pacto no tardaro en marcharse, pero antes Narcissa se dió la vuelta y susurro un gracias te debo una, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y se fueron.  
Ahora queda lo más dificil, Hermione, tarde en tomar una decisión a cerca de que hacer con ella, pero logré decidirme y no tarde en llevar a cabo mi plan.


	22. La carta

SNAPE Lo primero que hice nada más irse Narcissa y Bellatrix fue regresar a Hogwarts para hablar con Dumbledore y contarle lo que había pasado. Nada más poner un pie en el castillo me dirigí al despacho de Albus y dije la contraseña que esta vez era "caña de azúcar", y enseguida la gárgola me dejo entrar.

-Buenas tardes Severus, creí que estabas con la señorita Granger en tu casa de Londres.

-pues ya ves que no. He venido para hablar contigo

-Siéntate por favor. Tú dirás.

-He recibido unas visitas en mi casa, nada más y nada menos que Narcisa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange

-Narcissa ha ido a interceder por Draco me imagino, cierto?

-Así es, el señor oscuro le ha mandado matarte, como ya suponíamos, y Narcissa está preocupada por su hijo, me ha pedido que en el caso de que el joven Malfoy no pueda hacerlo, que sea yo quien te mate.

-Y?

-tú conoces la respuesta a ese, Y?, he tenido que aceptar, Bella sospecha de mi, cree, y no se equivoca, que estoy traicionando al Lord y no me ha quedado de otra que aceptar, he tenido que pronunciar el juramento inquebrantable, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, una vez más te has salido con la tuya.

-no te creas Severus

-ah, no?

-por supuesto que no, aunque no te lo creas hubiese preferido no tener que pedirte esto a ti. Y ahora que vas a hacer muchacho

-cómo que qué voy a hacer Albus?, cuando llegue el momento acabaré con tu vida y con la mía también

-qué quieres decir con eso

-fácil, cuando acabe con tu vida, se acabó, la perderé, perderé lo que más amo en este mundo y mi vida se irá con los dos.

-no sí se lo dices

-y hacerla partícipe de un secreto que la puede separar de aquellos a los que quiere?, nunca, no puedo ser egoísta, no quiero que la gente la odie por amar al asesino de Dumbledore, como me odian a mí ya a mí y lo harán más en cuanto tu faltes.

-creo que te equivocas Severus, pero si es tu decisión no tengo más que decir. Suerte hijo.

-me voy Albus, tengo algo que hacer.

Salí por la puerta sin mirar atrás y me dirigí a las mazmorras, allí cogí un pergamino y una pluma y escribí una carta que luego envié mediante una de las lechuzas del castillo.

HERMIONE Esta mañana me despedí de mis padres, una vez que se fueron me dirigí a mi habitación a preparar las maletas y decidí que como tenía tiempo las iba a preparar sin magia, así que puse la música a todo volumen y guarde la ropa que iba a llevar a la casa de Snape. Al terminar me preparé algo de comer y luego un té y me puse a ver la televisión mientras esperaba por mi hombre, ya que aún faltaba una hora para que me viniese a recoger, puesto que habíamos quedado a las cinco. La película terminó a las cinco y media y Severus aún no venía, pero no me preocupe hasta que el reloj de cuco de mis padres marcó las siete y el seguía sin venir, entonces el miedo se apoderó de mí, pues no sabía si le había pasado algo. A las siete y media una lechuza me trajo una carta de Hogwarts, la abrí y era una carta de Severus.

"Señorita Granger, no me esperé porque no voy a ir, en estos días sin verla me he dado cuenta de que no la he echado en falta en ningún momento. No sé si alguna vez he sentido algo por usted, pero sí sé que ahora ya no. Usted no es más que una chiquilla y yo necesito a una mujer de verdad, una mujer a la que pueda besar, acariciar, una mujer a la que pueda hacer mía sin preocuparme de que sea menor de edad o de sus estúpidos miedos a la hora de mantener una relación íntima.

Esto, lo que quiera que usted y yo hayamos tenido se ha terminado. No me busque, ahórreme la molestia de tener que rechazarla. Hará bien en olvidarme como yo ya la he olvidado a usted.

Nuestro trato quedará restringido a los momentos de clases, soy su profesor y usted mi alumna, NADA MÁS.

Profesor Severus Snape"

Según fui leyendo la carta mi corazón se fue rompiendo en mil pedazos, no me quiere, Severus no me quiere, solo he sido un juego para él, sin embargo yo lo amo con cada parte de mi ser. Rompí la carta y llorando me fui a mi habitación y allí me quede, destrozada por no sé cuánto tiempo, durante unos días no comí y apenas pude dormir, lo último que supe fue que me desmaye y que cuando me desperté estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts rodeada por el director Dumbledore, Harry, Ron y Ginny.


	23. Despertando en Hogwarts

HERMIONE Harry y Ron estaban cada uno a un lado de la cama y ambos me sostenían las manos, Ginny se estaba sentada al lado de Harry y Dumbledore se encontraba de pie.

-Cómo se siente señorita Granger?  
-me siento bien director Dumbledore  
-me alegra oírlo. Cree que mañana podrá regresar a las clases?  
-desde luego director. Perdone pero, cómo he llegado aquí?  
-verá, sus amigos pensaban que usted estaría acá desde unos días antes de que empezasen las clases y sus amigos al ver que usted no aparecía en ninguna parte al iniciarse el curso se preocuparon, así que el señor Potter y yo fuimos buscarla a su casa y la encontramos desmayada, así que la trajimos. Qué le pasó?  
-el día que se fueron mis padres empecé a sentirme mal y ya no recuerdo nada más, al despertar ya estaba acá  
-tenemos cosas que contarte Hermione  
-señor Potter, la señorita Granger tiene que descansar, ya la pondrán mañana al día , ahora váyanse.

Harry y los demás se despidieron de mi con un beso en la mejilla y desde que se marcharon le pregunté a Dumbledore por Severus, no sé porque pero intuyo que el está enterado de todo.

-lamento decírselo, pero no, no ha venido a verla aunque sabe perfectamente que está usted acá y que estuvo mala.  
-ha preguntado por mí? ha mostrado algún interés en saber de mi salud?  
-me temo que no, él no me ha preguntado nada.  
-entiendo

Y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar de nuevo

-señorita Granger, a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen. Vaya a hablar con él y así sabrá que hacer, si luchar por él u olvidarlo. Que descanse, mañana podrá regresar a sus clases.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano y me fui a mi habitación para vestirme con el uniforme del colegio, de camino me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarme con Víctor Krum

-Víctor!  
-Hermione, hola, estas mejor? he estado yendo a verte a la enfermería y ayer los chicos me dijeron que el director los había echado para que pudieses descansar así que ya no me dió tiempo a ir.  
-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, estoy mejor. Qué haces aquí?  
-Verás, me he unido a la orden del Fénix, así que voy a terminar mi último año en Hogwarts, por lo que nos veremos más amenudo. Nos vemos en el gran comedor en un rato.

La verdad es que aluciné con lo que me dijo, pero me gusta que este aquí, nos hemos estado carteando y es un buen amigo, aunque nunca me comentó de sus intenciones de estudiar este año en Hogwarts, aunque aún no sé como es que no empezo ya a principios de año con nosotros.  
Después de despedirme entré a mi habitación, me vestí, cogí los libros y bajé a desayunar, al llegar Victor estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, al lado de Harry, lo que me sorprendió, me acerqué y me senté entre Harry y Ron, como siempre, los saludé y sin poder evitarlo miré hacia la mesa de profesores, Severus estaba allí pero en ningún momento se digno a mirar para mí en todo el desayuno, soy una ilusa pensando que tal vez todo era una mentira, un mal sueño y que me lo iba a encontrar como antes, mirando para mí y sonriéndome, pero no, cada vez tengo más claro que es verdad, que él no me ama ni me amo jamás, lo cual me pone triste, pero no voy a dejar que me hunda. Al terminar el desayuno nos dirigimos a clases, a primera hora teníamos estudios muggles y luego pociones, al terminar dichas clases aprovechamos que teníamos una hora libre para juntarnos Harry, Ron y yo en mi habitación, pués allí podíamos hablar sin problemas, y así me fueron poniendo al día.


	24. Ponerse al día

HERMIONE Una vez en mi habitación Ron me contó que Lavander, una compañera de clases, había intentado en alguna ocasión darle un filtro de amor y que alguna vez lo había metido en problemas con Luna, yo la verdad es que hace tiempo que sospechaba del interés de ella por mi amigo pero no me imaginé que llegase al extremo de querer darle una poción de amor, al menos Luna es una chica lista y no se deja engañar fácilmente, aunque pueda parecer lo contrario con las cosas que dice a veces.

Por otro lado Harry me ha contado que tuvo que deshacerse del libro del Príncipe Mestizo pues en una pelea con Draco, Harry utilizó uno de los hechizos del libro dañando seriamente a Draco al producirle diversos cortes por el cuerpo, por lo visto el profesor Snape tuvo que cerrarle los cortes mediante un hechizo que Harry no reconoció y castigo a mi amigo durante el resto del curso, le dijo que ya lo avisaría de los días de cumplimiento de dicho castigo.

-Harry, te lo avisé

-lo sé Hermione, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, bastante culpable me siento yo ya, además que Ginny ya me echó la bronca en tu lugar.

-Ginny?

-sí, ella fue la que me ayudó a deshacerme del libro

-y cuándo fue que sucedió todo esto?

-hace poco más de una semana

-qué dices Ron?, tanto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-sí, ya nos estábamos preocupando porque no despertabas, pero Dumbledore nos tranquilizó, dijo que estaba seguro de que no era nada grave. Y tenía razón, como siempre.

-así que estabas preocupado por mí Ron?

-pues claro, todos lo estábamos, incluso Víctor Krum, al fin y al cabo eres nuestra amiga.

Justo en ese momento llaman a la puerta, era Ginny

-Hola chicos, os recuerdo que tenéis clases con McGonagall

-por Merlín! cierto, debemos irnos si no queremos llegar tarde

-Hermione, me gustaría hablar contigo está tarde después de clases.

-es que quería hablar con los profesores para poder recuperar las clases que perdí, pero le voy a pedir a la profesora McGonagall que te dejé dormir conmigo y así podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras con calma.

Al terminar las clases del día, el primer profesor con el que hablé fue con McGonagall, me puso al tanto de todo lo que se dio durante mi ausencia y me dijo que podía acudir a ella si tenía alguna duda, también le dio permiso a Ginny para dormir en mi habitación, aunque solo por esta noche. El resto de los profesores también fueron muy comprensivos, a Severus lo deje de último, sé que en cuanto me vuelva a tratar con indiferencia en voy poner a llorar como una tonta, así que al final decidí hablar con el al día siguiente que tendría mi primera clase de defensa con él después de todo lo que paso.

Al llegar a mi habitación Ginny me estaba esperando, entramos y me contó que había dejado a Dean y que intentaría conquistar a Harry, la pobre no sabe que ya lo tiene comiendo de su mano y yo no le dije nada, prefiero que sean ellos los que hablen. Yo por mi parte le conté todo lo sucedido con Severus, a ella le pareció raro un cambio de actitud así tan repentino y me dijo lo mismo que Dumbledore, que hablase con él cara a cara para así poder tomar una decisión, luchar por nosotros o mandarlo al diablo, así que me levanté decidida y en pijama como estaba me dirigí a las mazmorras, Ginny prometió esperar despierta para que pudiésemos hablar. A los veinte minutos estaba delante de la puerta de las mazmorras.


	25. un bastardo

**_Aprovecho este capítulo para recordar que los Personajes y Lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y que algunos capítulos contienen spoilers. NO gano nada escribiendo ni publicando esto, lo hago por puro entretenimiento. Bicos._**

HERMIONE Llamé a la puerta pero nadie me contestó, aún así volví a insistir y escuché voces en el interior, al rato Severus me abrió la puerta y me di cuenta de que estaba enfadado.

-qué coño quiere a estas horas señorita Granger?

-quería hablar con usted de las clases que perdí por estar enferma

-estas no son horas para hablar de esto, y de todas formas no es mi problema que estuviese enferma, que sus amigos le digan lo que hemos dado y si tiene alguna duda para eso está la biblioteca.

-los demás profesores no han tenido...

-me importan un pimiento el resto de los profesores

-por lo que veo a usted todo le importa un pimiento profesor, incluso mi salud

-no veo porque me había de preocupar su salud Granger, solo es una alumna más

Ante su actitud sentí unas enormes ganas de llorar pero me contuve, no iba a darle el gusto de verme llorar si podía evitarlo.

-hubo un tiempo en que te importaba lo que pudiera pasarme, no entiendo porque un cambio tan radical de un día para otro, no me lo merezco

-creo haber sido muy claro en mi carta

-sí, lo fue, desde luego

-entonces qué carajo hace acá, porque se humilla viniendo a verme para hablar de nuestro insignificante pasado juntos después de pedirle que no me diese la desagradable tarea de tener que rechazarla?

-el amor no es humillación y pese a todo yo te amo

-no me interesa su amor, y ahora váyase de una puñetera vez.

De repente se abre la puerta que da a sus aposentos y veo salir a Narcissa Malfoy vestida solo con una braguita

-Severus amor, porqué tardas tanto?. Qué hace acá maldita sangre sucia? lárguese

-Narcissa, voy enseguida, entra

Durante unos segundos no supe reaccionar, por fin se me había caído la venda de los ojos y exploté, no pude contenerme más y lloré, lloré porque en ese instante sí que me sentí humillada, me sentí como una auténtica imbécil, cuando me di cuenta Narcissa había entrado a la pequeña casa de Snape.

-Narcissa y Remus JA!. Cómo he podido ser tan ilusa, te creí, como una tonta te creí y tu solamente te burlabas de mí, te has reído de mi, de mi amor por ti. Soy una estúpida. Le odio Severus Snape, le odio, pero míreme bien porque está será la última vez que me verá llorar por usted.

Me acerqué a él, le di una bofetada y me marché, el no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente me dejo ir.

-VÁYASE AL DIABLO!

Salí de las mazmorras y corrí por los pasillos desesperada, sin poder dejar de llorar, cuando estaba llegando a mi habitación me encontré con Lupin, el cual estaba pasando unos días en el castillo ayudando a Dumbledore en unos asuntos de la Orden del Fénix, Remus al verme llorando lo primero que hizo fue preguntarme que me había pasado con Snape, y ante mi cara de confusión me dijo que sabía que yo era la pareja de Snape, que nos había visto besándonos y que si no se metió entre nosotros fue porque Severus le había asegurado que sentía algo por mí.

-pues le mintió! a él no le importó. Ya no estamos juntos

-qué ha pasado Hermione?

-él me hizo creer que sentía algo por mi, pero era mentira, también me hizo creer que usted y Narcissa Malfoy estaban enamorados, cuando es él quien se acuesta con ella.

-pero que estas diciendo, eso es imposible, Narcissa no puede...

-yo la vi, salió prácticamente desnuda de los aposentos de Severus y le llamo amor, y el le dijo que enseguida entraba con ella

-lo mato, si eso es verdad lo mato

-entonces es cierto, usted y Narcissa...

-sí lo que me acabas de decir es verdad te aseguro que Narcissa y yo nada.

Entonces Remus salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras y yo fui detrás suya, al llegar abrió la puerta y allí estaban, ella estaba abrazada a él semidesnuda y se estaban besando

-NARCISSA MALFOY!

-pero qué? Remus?

-joder Severus, eres un cabrón, vete al infierno Narcissa, iros al infierno los dos. Hermione, vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer acá.

Remus me cogió de la mano y nos fuimos de allí, Narcissa vino detrás de nosotros.

-Remus espera, déjame...

-se terminó Narcissa, vuelve con Severus, con Lucius o con quien se te peque la puñetera gana.

Lupin me acompaño hasta mi habitación, me preguntó si estaba bien y en cuanto le dije que sí me dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Yo entré en mi habitación y tal y como me había prometido Ginny, ella estaba despierta, al verme entrar llorando me abrazó con fuerza y cuando me vi más tranquila le conté todo.

-maldito hijo de ...! él no merece ni una sola lágrima tuya Hermione

-lo sé

-pues si lo sabes, después de esta noche no te quiero volver a ver llorando por ese impresentable, hoy desahógate llorando y hablando conmigo, pero a partir de mañana Adiós Severus Snape.

-lo prometo Ginny, no volveré a llorar por él.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS MAZMORRAS...


	26. en las mazmorras

SNAPE Cuando vi que Hermione no había llegado al castillo junto con Potter y los hermanos Weasley me preocupé y aún me preocupé más cuando empezaron las clases y ella seguía sin aparecer, ya estaba a punto de mandar al carajo mi plan de alejarla de mi cuando Dumbledore me dijo que iban ir a buscarla a su casa, una vez la trajeron me dijo que estaba enferma y que no daba despertado pero que con los cuidados de Pomfrey y de Potter estaba seguro que se despertaría pronto. Nunca le pregunté a Albus por ella pues sabía que de todos modos me mantendría informado.

Supe que Víctor Krum había estado yendo a verla a la enfermería y sabía por Albus del gran interés de él por mi niña y yo me sentí furioso ante tal revelación y también extremadamente celoso, no sé que sería capaz de hacer si él consiguiese enamorarla, porque pese a decirle en mi carta que se olvidará de mi, en el fondo mi parte egoísta esperaba que jamás dejase de pesar en mi.

Esta noche recibí la visita de Narcissa, ella le había pedido a Dumbledore permiso para poder hablar conmigo y esté le dijo que sí pues sabía muy bien que ella no suponía un peligro para los chicos, ella se ha visto envuelta en todo el tema de Voldemort por culpa de su casamiento obligado con Lucius Malfoy y siguió por ese camino al quedarse embarazada de Draco, pensando en que era la única forma de mantener al chico a salvo. Eran las once de la noche cuando ella llamó a mi puerta, le abrí y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarme y darme las gracias por comprometerme a proteger a su hijo, hablamos por largo rato a cerca de su matrimonio, su hijo, de su antiguo amor por Lupin, y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó a complicarse, me dijo que hacía tiempo que había dejado de amar a Lupin, y me dijo también que sentía cosas por mí, yo no me podía creer aquello que me decía, ella era mi amiga, nada más, yo amo a mi niña y no puedo sentir nada por ninguna otra mujer y cuando intentaba explicárselo a Cissy, ella me beso, entonces yo la aparto y empezamos a discutir, me pidió que nos diésemos una oportunidad y tuve que confesarle que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, ella al principio creyó que hablaba de Lily, pero yo la saque de su error, aunque no le dije de quien se trataba, entonces ella se acercó y llevó su mano a mi entrepierna acariciándome por encima del pantalón, la aparte de un empujón y discutimos de nuevo, estábamos peleando cuando empezaron a llamar a la puerta, al principio no iba a abrir pues tenía que dejar las cosas muy claras con mi amiga, pero ante la insistencia de quien llamaba no me quedo de otra que abrir la dichosa puerta, no sin antes pedirle a Narcissa que se retirase a mis aposentos, que luego seguiríamos hablando, al abrir y ver a mi niña en pijama sentí unos deseos enormes de besarla, pero me obligué a mi mismo a comportarme como un bastardo.

Discutí con Hermione y la humille aunque mi corazón se partiese en pedazos al hacerlo, de pronto apareció Narcissa medio desnuda llamándome cariño, en ese momento sentí tantas ganas de estrangularla con mis propias manos que no entiendo como me contuve. Hermione se quedó estática sin decir ni hacer nada hasta que Narcissa se fue a mis aposentos, fue entonces cuando Herms me grito, ella creyó que la mentía cuando le dije que solo había una amistad con Narcissa y que ella estaba enamorada de Lupin, Hermione me dijo que me odiaba y se fue no sin antes darme una bofetada, al poco salió Narcissa.

-así que es por esta chiquilla que me rechazas

-no sé de que me hablas Narcissa

-venga Severus, te conozco, además escuché muy clarita vuestra conversación

-lo que yo sienta por ella o por cualquier otra mujer es solo asunto mío

-no puedo creer que me rechaces por esa maldita sangre sucia

-no la llames así

Narcissa sonrío y se acercó más a mi cuerpo de forma coqueta.

-tal vez estás enamorado de ella o tal vez no, pero no puedes negar que me deseas, veo como me miras Severus

-eres una mujer hermosa y Merlín sabe que si ella no existiese no dudaría en hacerte mía, pero eso no va a suceder

-por qué no? vosotros no estáis juntos y no le debes nada

Antes de que pudiese contestarle que en realidad a Hermione se lo debía todo, Narcissa empezó a besarme, y aunque al principio me deje llevar por aquel beso y por su cuerpo desnudo enseguida recordé a Hermione, recordé que era a ella a quien quería hacer mía, que es a ella a quien quiero poseer, pero cuando iba a alejar a Cissy de mi cuerpo, la puerta se abrió y entraron Lupin y Hermione, él nos grito, me insulto y no sin razón, habíamos empezado a llevarnos bien a partir de que le preparaba la poción matalobos y va y me encuentra consu amor medio desnuda y besándola, Lupin nos mandó al carajo y se llevó a Hermione de allí, yo pude ver la decepción y el dolor en los ojos de ella y me sentí como un cabrón, Cissy los siguió pero no tardó en estar de regreso.

-siento que Lupin se haya enterado así de lo nuestro pero ...

-lo nuestro, qué es lo nuestro Narcissa? no hay ningún lo nuestro, no me interesa tener nada contigo y tú lo sabes

-explícame si no quieres estar conmigo, y sin tanto la quieres como para rechazarme, por qué no estas con ella?

-eso no te interesa. Pretendía volver a enamorarla cuando todo esto acabase, suponiendo que siga con vida, pero ahora va a ser imposible. Vístete de una maldita vez, no quiero volver a verte por un buen tiempo. FUERA!

Vestí a Narcissa con un movimiento de mi varita y la eché sin contemplaciones.

"Y ahora qué carajos hago, ahora sí que me odia".

HERMIONEEEEEEEEE! grite su nombre y me dejé caer encima de la silla de mi escritorio


	27. Intentando olvidar

HERMIONE Esta noche lloré, lo insulté, incluso tiré la ropa de mi armario y todo lo que tuviese a mi alcance para poder descargar la rabia, y Ginny me ayudó, ella se sentía frustrada por la impotencia de no lograr atraer a Harry (ja, si ella supiese...), al final acabamos exhaustas y tiradas por el suelo partiéndonos de risa, nos miramos y aún nos reímos más.

-esto ha sido divertido Hermione

-sí, verdad? y lo mejor es que es de un desestresante!

-ya te digo, lo malo, ordenar el armario

-bueno, ni tan malo, para qué somos brujas si no es para librarnos de tener que hacer estas cosas?

Pronuncié el hechizo, mulgeo , y la habitación se arregló sola, entonces nos acostamos y gracias a Merlín, conseguí dormir sin derramar ni una lágrima más por él.

A la mañana siguiente nos vestimos, cogimos nuestros libros y nos fuimos a clases. Tuve clases de defensa con Snape pero ni le miré, ni siquiera contesté a sus preguntas, solo realice el ejercicio que nos ordenó y al terminar la clase me marché con Harry y Ron dirigiéndonos a nuestra siguiente clase. Por la tarde desde que terminamos me fui directa a las mazmorras, antes de llamar conté hasta tres, suspiré y llamé.

-que quiere ahora Granger!

-vengo a mi clases particulares de pociones

-claro, sí, pasé

Entré, me quite la capa y esperé sus instrucciones

-vamos a realizar un antídoto contra el veneno de serpiente. Ya sabe que el bezoar es bueno para ralentizar el veneno, pero no es suficiente, necesitamos ingerir la poción que vamos a realizar en estos días, y también son necesarias las lágrimas de fénix

La clase pasó muy lenta, apenas sé como he podido estar a su lado sin ponerme a llorar, pero lo cierto es que, no siendo los nervios que me tenían temblando, me sentí bastante cómoda, al menos como profesor no me hizo sentir como una estúpida, al terminar la clase me despedí, y al abrir la puerta me encontré con Víctor.

-hola Hermione, y tú acá?

-ayudando al profesor Snape, órdenes de Dumbledore a principios de curso, y tú?

-Granger váyase. Y usted señor Krum, qué quiere?

-hay reunión de la orden dentro de media hora, Dumbledore me ha ordenado que le informase.

-bien, ya me aviso. Adiós

Severus cerró la puerta y Víctor que me había sujetado de la mano para que no me fuera, se acercó a mí, me puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y se alejó un poco pero sin soltarme la mano.

-Hermione, mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade y me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo, quiero decir, tu y yo solos, sin los chicos.

-cómo una cita?

-exactamente

Lo pensé durante unos segundos y acepté, si él está con Narcissa que le aproveché, yo también puedo salir con un chico si quiero, y si además es Víctor, con el que me llevo muy bien y que sé que realmente está interesado en mí, porque negarme?, además quiero olvidarme de Snape.

-me gustaría ir contigo Víctor

El sonrío y me dio un suave beso en los labios y justo en ese momento salió Snape, nos miró y se dirigió a nosotros

-señor Krum, es hora de irse y en cuanto a usted señorita Granger, cincuenta puntos menos para su casa por estar a estas horas vagueando por el castillo.

Víctor y yo nos miramos pero ninguno dijimos nada, simplemente me despedí de Víctor hasta el día siguiente, y él volvió a besarme y se fueron.

SNAPE Celos, eso es lo que sentí cuando abrí la puerta y lo vi besándola, a mi niña, pero no dije nada, solo le quité puntos a ella y me fui con el señor Krum a la reunión. Al llegar Lupin estaba sentado al lado de Tonks, me miró muy serio y después continuo con su conversación con la metamorfomaga. Luego de dos horas de reunión acabamos y le pedí al señor Krum que se quedase

-necesito su ayuda

- mi ayuda! se trata de la orden?

-no, aun así lo espero en las mazmorras a las diez de la mañana

-lo siento, pero mañana tengo una cita con Hermione

-no me interesa, mañana...

-no tengo obligación de ayudarlo si no es nada relacionado con la orden y no pienso dejar plantada a mi chica

-no se lo estoy pidiendo, es una orden

Pero claro, como no podía ser de otra manera tiene que venir Dumbledore a meter sus narices.

-Severus, el joven Krum tiene razón, no tiene obligación de ayudarle y además, no es de caballeros dejar plantada a una dama

-gracias director, hasta luego profesores

Y el muy imbécil se larga, niñato insolente

-tiene una cita con mi niña Albus, no puedo permitir

-puedes permitir y lo harás, has tomado una decisión, no puedes impedir que ella intenté rehacer su vida y olvidarte, además Víctor es un buen muchacho, aunque, sinceramente, yo de ti le diría a ella la verdad, ya una vez perdiste a quien amabas por estúpido y lo estas volviendo a hacer. Adiós Severus.

Decirle la verdad!, fácil de decir, más complicado de realizar, sobre todo después de lo de Narcissa, pero Albus tiene razón en una cosa, debo dejar que rehaga su vida.

El fin de semana pasó rápido y los días hasta el miércoles que tenía la clase privada con ella también, estaba deseando que llegase para poder estar a solas con ella

-pasé, Granger, debemos continuar con la poción

Ella asintió y nos pusimos manos a la obra. De cuando en cuando la miraba y ella no hacía más que sonreír, y mis celos aumentaron al saber que no era yo precisamente el que provocaba aquella sonrisa.

-qué tal con su noviecito Granger?

-qué tal con la señora Malfoy, Snape?

-no me gusta el señor Krum

Hermione me miró a los ojos y cambio su sonrisa por una cara seria que no presagiaba una contestación que me fuese a gustar precisamente.

-somos profesor y alumna, nada más, lo que yo haga no es asunto suyo. Usted me lo dijo muy clarito; nuestro insignificante pasado juntos se terminó, así que no le debo ninguna explicación, Víctor Krum es mi novio y eso es lo único que necesita saber, así que déjenos en paz.

Y sin más continuó con la poción y a mí me dejó sin palabras, así que al llegar la hora de terminar la clase la dejé marchar.

HERMIONE Increíble, juega conmigo, cuando se aburre me manda a la mierda, me lo encuentro a punto de acostarse con la zorra de la señora Malfoy y encima se cree con el derecho a echarme en cara que siga con mi vida. Qué le den!

Pasaron las semanas y mi relación con Víctor cada vez iba mejor, aunque yo no conseguía olvidar a Snape y soy consciente de que mi amor por él aún está en mí, pero Víctor es muy lindo y está consiguiendo que lo quiera aunque sé que no será igual que con Snape. Por otro lado, Harry ha conseguido el recuerdo del profesor Slughorn y nos explicó a Ron y a mi todo lo relacionado con los horrocruxes, y que tenía que buscarlos, nosotros le dijimos que iríamos con él a donde fuese necesario, que contase con nosotros.

El antídoto contra el veneno de serpiente ya casi está terminado y las clases pronto llegarán a su fin, y con ellas mi suplicio cada vez que tengo que estar a solas con Snape sabiendo que sigo enamorada de él y que a él no le importo.


	28. Un partido, un beso y una súplica

HERMIONE Hoy estoy muy contenta, ha sido el último partido de quidditch y mi casa se enfrentó a Slytherine, y aunque Harry no pudo jugar debido al castigo de Snape, al final ganamos igualmente, pero eso no es lo mejor, lo mejor ha sido el beso que Harry le dio a Ginny. Estábamos celebrando la victoria cuando él llegó, se acercó a mi amiga, la abrazo y luego, delante de todos, la besó, después miró para Ron y al ver que él les sonreía, Harry pareció tranquilizarse, entonces se acercó a nosotros y tras darnos un abrazo en grupo, le aseguró a Ron que él estaba realmente enamorado de su hermana. Yo los dejé con la celebración y me marché a mi dormitorio, encontrándome con Víctor por el camino.

-hola preciosa, no estas celebrando con tus amigos?

-vengo de allí, pero estoy muy cansada y voy a acostarme

-entiendo, yo quería invitarte a cenar en Hogsmeade, le pedí permiso a Dumbledore y me lo concedió, pero si estas cansada podemos ir mañana.

-de verdad no te importa?

-claro que no, vamos mañana y listo

Yo le sonreí y el me dio un beso, luego llevó una mano a mi culo y me apretó más contra él, y antes de que yo pudiese tomar su mano y ponerla en mi cintura, escuchamos detrás nuestra una voz muy conocida para mí.

-qué carajo se creen que están haciendo?

-tan solo me despedía de mi chica profesor

-no me importa lo que diga, esto es un colegio, no un puticlub

-oiga, me importa un carajo que sea mi profesor, no le voy a permitir que insulté así a Hermione

-usted no me va a permitir! pero con quién se cree que está usted hablando?

-usted es un...

-Víctor, déjalo. Acompáñame a mi habitación

-eso sí que no Granger, soy yo quien la acompañará

-de eso nada profesor, es mi obligación como su novio...

-no hay más que hablar señor Krum, váyase a su sala común, Granger, acompáñeme

-está bien Víctor, no quiero que te metas en problemas, mañana vamos a cenar a donde tu quieras.

Le di un beso y después seguí a Snape. Al llegar a la habitación Severus me pega contra la pared en mitad del pasillo y me besa, su lengua acaricia mis labios y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apartarlo de mí, cuando lo conseguí le pegué, Severus me miró y agarrándome por las muñecas volvió a besarme y de mi boca pasó a besarme el cuello, yo estaba asustada, él estaba siendo muy brusco y me hacía daño, nada que ver con los besos dulces y las caricias sobre mi piel, que antes me regalaba.

-déjame, no me toques. Severus por favor!

Pero no se detuvo, no dejaba de besarme y me subió la falda del uniforme escolar acariciándome las nalgas, intenté deshacerme de él pero no pude.

- NO! Severus, suéltame.

SNAPE Quien se cree ese idiota para tocar así a mi niña? Voy a borrar todo rastro de sus caricias.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación ni siquiera la deje abrir la puerta, y la bese queriendo explorar su boca de nuevo y tras ese beso ya no fui consciente de nada más. Deslice mi mano derecha por su pierna hasta levantarle la falda, la escuchaba decirme que la dejase, pero estaba tan cabreado, cabreado con él por tocarla, y cabreado con ella por dejarse, que no podía reaccionar, hasta que abandoné su cuello para volver a besarla y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya que al mirarla ella estaba llorando. Me sentí como un cabronazo, la solté y ella se dejó caer en el suelo quedándose sentada y con las manos tapando su cara, entonces me arrodillé delante suya.

-perdóname Hermione, perdona. No sé que me pasó, te vi con él, vi como te manoseaba y me volví loco.

Ella me contestó sin elevar en ningún momento la mirada.

-tú me dejaste, fuiste tu quien dijo que lo nuestro había sido insignificante.

-lo sé, soy un estúpido

Me acerqué e intenté tocarla hasta que la sentí estremecerse, entonces me volví a alejar.

-lo siento tanto, he sido un bruto, todo lo he echo mal

-yo solo quiero ser feliz. Víctor me trata bien y me gusta estar con él. Yo tan solo quiero olvidarme de ti.

-no quiero que te olvides de mí, he sido un idiota queriendo alejarme de ti, pero hoy, al verte con él, al ver como te tocaba me volví loco. No puedo seguir así, no puedo estar lejos de ti. Te amo, Hermione!

Volví a acercarme y la abracé, luego me aparte un poco pero sin dejar de tocarla

-no puedo Severus, llevó meses sufriendo por ti mientras que tu te revolcabas con Narcissa

-yo...

-tu nada, yo te vi con ella. No quiero seguir hablando, esto se acabó en el mismo momento en el que tú hiciste tuya a otra mujer.

-Hermione, yo no...

Pero ella no me dejó hablar, me empujo tirándome al suelo, se levantó y entró en su habitación, yo me quede unos minutos allí, de rodillas, mirando la puerta, y por primera vez, desde la muerte de Lily, volví a sentir unas enormes ganas de llorar. Para cuando me marché tenía una idea muy clara, la voy a reconquistar y le contaré todo.

Ese imbécil no volverá a tocarla así nunca más.


	29. El pensadero

SNAPE Esta tarde tuvimos reunión con Voldemort, él está excitado ante la idea de lo que está por venir, y es que le ha ordenado a Draco que este jueves debe cumplir con su misión, y para recordarle lo que pasaría si no cumple, se desquito con sus padres lanzándoles unos cuantos crucios, yo tampoco me he librado de ello ya que él sabe de mi juramento gracias a la chismosa de Bellatrix, y el señor tenebroso ha querido que yo tampoco olvide de lo que es capaz. La diferencia entre Lucius Malfoy y yo es que el grita como una niña, algo que siempre molestaba de sobre manera a Voldemort, por eso yo soy uno de sus favoritos, si él supiese a quien le soy realmente fiel, yo ya estaría muerto y todos a los que amo, también, por suerte sé jugar muy bien mis cartas.

Después de dos horas de reunión y de torturas regresé a Hogwarts y me dirigí directamente al despacho de Dumbledore, al que avise de mi llegada y de mis heridas a través de mi patronus, cuando llegué a la torre ya estaban allí él y Pomfrey, listos para curar mis heridas, luego Pomfrey se fue y ya a solas le conté todo a Albus, también le conté de mi intención de explicarle todo a Hermione, a lo que él me respondió con un escueto, "ya era hora". Le pedí la contraseña para poder entrar en la habitación de Hermione, y aunque al principio se mostró un poco reticente a dármela, al final accedió.

-te la doy por que confió en ti, Severus, no hagas que me arrepienta

-sabes que la amo, jamás le haría daño ni la obligaría a nada.

Me despedí de Albus y me fui a las mazmorras a darme una ducha, no quiero que quede ni rastro de sangre cuando vaya a ver a mi niña, quiero estar presentable para ella. Hoy tiene que entender que es a ella a la única que quiero, y que entre Narcissa y yo no hay nada, hoy es domingo y en cuatro días la guerra va a comenzar, no puedo esperar más tiempo para hacerle entender lo que está por suceder.

Sé que ayer fue a cenar con ese imbécil, sólo espero que ya no sea tarde para nosotros.

A las diez de la noche fui para su habitación, sabía que a esas horas ella ya estaría allí, lo que me venía muy bien para poder estar con ella a solas.

Llegué hasta su dormitorio, dije la contraseña y pude entrar sin problemas, cuando la vi ella estaba completamente desnuda, se estaba poniendo una crema por todo el cuerpo y aquello me pareció lo más sensual que había visto en mi vida, ver como se acariciaba. Ella estaba escuchado música con uno de esos aparatos muggles que se ponen en el oído, así que no me escucho entrar, yo me apoyé en la puerta observándola mientras se terminaba de poner la crema y luego un pijama negro corto, yo me sentía fascinado viéndola, y porque no decirlo, excitado también. De pronto ella se da la vuelta, me ve y la noto asustada, enseguida coge la bata y se cubre dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-qué quieres? cómo has entrado?

-tengo mis métodos Hermione, y en cuanto a lo que quiero, solo quiero mostrarte algo.

Cogí mi pensadero, el cual había reducido antes en mi despacho, y lo volví a su tamaño normal, luego tomé mi varita y la acerqué a la sien murmurando un conjuro y saqué mis recuerdos.

-esta es mi verdad Hermione. Quiero que la veas, quiero que sepas quien fui, quien soy y lo loco que estoy por ti, no quiero que tengas dudas acerca de mi. He querido quitar mis recuerdos delante tuya para que veas que no están alterados y que soy sincero cuando te digo que no sucedió nada entre Narcissa y yo. Voy a esperar fuera, cuando los hayas visto, si aún me quieres, si todavía deseas estar conmigo, simplemente abre la puerta y déjame entrar.

HERMIONE Cuando lo vi en mi habitación mirándome, me asusté, después de lo que paso no sabía que pensar, pero cuando vi el pensadero y que depositaba sus recuerdos en él para que yo pudiese verlos, supe que no tenía nada que temer que lo que pasó el día anterior no volvería a repetirse. Me dejo sus pensamientos y se fue, entonces sumergí la cabeza en el pensadero y las imágenes invadieron mi mente.

Vi las palizas de su padre, la muerte de su mamá, su amistad y su enamoramiento no correspondido hacia la madre de Harry, las humillaciones por las que le hicieron pasar los merodeadores, excepto Lupin, sus duras palabras a Lily y su posterior arrepentimiento, la profecía que le relató a Voldemort y sus consecuencias ya conocidas por todos, su juramento hacia Dumbledore de proteger a Harry con la única condición de que nadie lo supiese jamás. Todas esas cosas me hicieron sentir triste y amarlo aún más, pues está tratando de cambiar y de redimirse, por ella, por la mamá de uno de mis mejores amigos.

Vi la maldición en la mano de Dumbledore. Vi su amor por mí, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera pelea, el día que quedamos de pasar unos días juntos después del día de navidad, vi la petición de Dumbledore para que sea él el que acabe con su vida, su negativa a matarlo porque no quería perderme, la visita de Narcissa y el juramento inquebrantable al que tuvo que acceder por la presión de una desconfiada Bellatrix y también para proteger a Draco. Vi su decisión de abandonarme, su impotencia por no saber que me había pasado en navidades para no haber aparecido por el colegio habiendo empezado ya las clases. Me dejo ver mi visita a las mazmorras el día que lo vi con Narcissa y su posterior discusión con ella, cómo la hecho de su habitación y vi su dolor al saberme novia de Víctor.

Cuando los recuerdos cesaron, volví a aparecer en mi habitación con una simple bata cubriendo mi desnudez.

Me llevé una mano a la cara y borré mis lágrimas, me acerqué lentamente a la puerta y lo vi sentado en el suelo, al verme se levantó y me miró sin hacer ningún ademán de acercarse, esperando mi reacción, entonces abrí la puerta del todo, me aparté un poco y le dejé pasar, luego cerré la puerta tras nosotros y sentí de nuevo mis lágrimas luchando por salir. Severus se acercó a mí, puso su mano en mi mejilla y me acarició con el pulgar, entonces lo abracé con fuerza, él correspondió a mi abrazó y empezó a besarme en la cabeza mientras me estrechaba fuerte hacia él.

-No llores mi niña.


	30. Mía

**_Bueno, antes que nada debo deciros que este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo, he tratado de escribirlo de la manera más romántica posible para no dañar sensibilidades ni ofender a nadie, espero haberlo conseguido._**

SNAPE Después de tenerla unos minutos entre mis brazos me separé de ella

-Hermione, yo ….

Empecé a hablar pero las palabras no me salían, por primera vez en mi vida estaba nervioso y sin poder articular palabra. Me daba tanto miedo su reacción después del shock inicial que me senté en su cama, abatido, sin poder mirarla a la cara, con las manos cubriendo mi rostro. Ella no hablaba, simplemente seguía allí, de pie, y podía sentir sus ojos observándome.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, sólo sé que cuando me quise dar cuenta ella me acariciaba el pelo, levante la vista y mi niña se había quitado la bata permitiéndome ver sus hermosos pechos. La agarré por la cadera y besé su ombligo, sentí una de sus manos que seguía acariciándome el pelo mientras que la otra mano acariciaba mi cara, me levanté y besé esos labios que me volvían loco de celos cada vez que el otro imbécil la besaba, pero enseguida eliminé esos pensamientos, queriendo simplemente disfrutar del sabor de su boca, del olor de su piel.

Le pase un brazo por detrás de la espalda y con el otro la cogí por las piernas, tal y como hacen los muggles para entrar en el umbral de su casa con aquella a la que acaban de hacer su esposa. Suavemente la acerqué a la cama depositándola suavemente en ella, me senté a su lado, la mire a los ojos y fui bajando la mirada por su cuerpo, luego con la mano izquierda acaricie su mejilla, rocé sus labios y le acaricié el cuello, después bajé por su clavícula, bajando hacia su pecho, acaricié su pezón con el pulgar y seguí bajando, acariciando su estómago, y el vientre, Hermione gemía con mis caricias, mi dedo índice y el pulgar acariciaron su bajo vientre por dentro del pantalón, por un instante deje de acariciarla y la miré, entonces ella se levantó e intento quitarme la camisa. La detuve,

-no lo hagas Hermione, yo …

-tú que Severus, qué ocurre?

-son, son mis cicatrices Hermione, no quiero que las veas

-no me importan tus cicatrices, son parte de ti y no me alejarán porque las amaré al igual que te amo a ti, tan sólo déjame demostrartelo, tan sólo confía en mí.

Con un gesto de la cabeza le hice entender que podía hacerlo, que confiaba en ella. Me desabrochó la camisa sin apartar sus ojos de los míos y me la quitó, rompió el contacto visual y durante un rato me observó, yo notaba como todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y si no le gustaba y sentía asco, o peor aún, si sentía compasión, pero no sucedió ni una cosa ni la otra y otra vez reaccionó de una manera incomprensible para mí, ella sonrió.

-cada marca, cada golpe sólo consiguen que te amé más, eres hermoso Severus.

Hermione acarició mi pecho delineando con sus dedos mis cicatrices y las beso, con delicadeza, casi con admiración. Suspiré y me lancé a sus labios con desesperación, mi lengua pidió permiso para invadir su boca y ambos jugamos con ellas, saboreándonos, después apoyé el antrebrazo derecho sobre el colchón y con el brazo izquierdo la abracé y la recoste, luego rompí el beso, deslice los dedos índice y corazón por todo su cuerpo, acariciándola, memorizando cada curva y al llegar al pantalón de su pijama se lo quité mirándola en todo momento a los ojos, mi mano acarició el interior de su muslo, jugué con el escaso bello de su pubis y luego acaricie su clítoris

-eres una diosa nena. Eres perfecta

Hermione pronunció mi nombre entre suspiros y jadeos

-Repite mi nombre Hermione

-Severus!

Tras eso me quité el pantalón mientras ella me observaba y se mordía el labio inferior, aquello me puso a mil e inmediatamente me coloqué sobre mi mujer, besando sus labios, su cuello, acariciando su centro, ella me acariciaba la espalda bajando hasta el culo, luego una de sus manos acarició mi pene por encima del calzoncillo. Ambos éramos todo suspiro, todo sensaciones. Hermione me quitó los boxers con un conjuro para que fuese más fácil.

-Por fin eres mía Hermione, quiero que seas mía por siempre. Te amo nena

-te amo Severus

Volví a besarla y poco a poco me fui introduciendo en ella, tan cálida, tan perfecta para mí. Al principio me moví despacio, dejando que se acostumbrase a tenerme dentro, hasta que ella clavó las uñas en mi trasero al tiempo que gemía, indicándome que quería más. Empecé a penetrarla más rápido, sus gemidos se unieron a los míos y ambos llegamos al orgasmo. Luego me derrumbé sobre ella tratando de no dañarla y sin salir de su interior le besé la boca al tiempo que acaricié su pelo. Al cabo de un rato, no sé cuanto, salí de ella y me acosté a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y la abracé temiendo que al despertar todo fuese un sueño y que ella realmente no estabiese a mi lado, y como si ella supiese de mi miedo, me acarició el pelo.

-amor mío, Severus, no voy a irme a ningún lado.

Y así me fui quedando dormido después de haberle hecho el amor por primera vez a mi mujer.


	31. Cuatro días

SNAPE Hace como una media hora que me desperté, y al verla a mi lado no pude evitar sonreír, y me doy cuenta de que he sido un estúpido queriendo alejarla de mí, he perdido demasiado tiempo lejos de ella y ahora solo tenemos cuatro días, solamente cuatro días para estar con ella, para abrazarla, para hacerle el amor y después tendremos que alejarnos sabe Merlín durante cuanto tiempo.

Hermione es tan hermosa que no me canso de mirarla, ella está desnuda, tiene la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y una de sus piernas descansa sobre las mías, su pelo huele a jazmín y su piel es suave y tersa, la estoy acariciando la espalda y parece que empieza a despertarse. Hermione levanta la cabeza y se mueve para besarme, rozando sin darse cuenta mi pene con su pierna, cuando ella se va a apartar, yo no dejo que lo haga, la tomo por la barbilla y la beso con pasión, con urgencia, deseando fundirme en ella otra vez. Después de hacerle el amor, la abracé con fuerza, como temiendo que se pudiese escapar de mi cuerpo. Si por mí fuese estaría con ella en la cama durante los próximos cuatro días, pero por desgracia esta tarde debíamos reunirnos con Dumbledore.

-nena, Albus quiere que esta tarde nos reunamos con él, quiere que hablemos de los pasos a dar y explicarte algunas cosas que no ha aclarado antes.

-sé que tenemos que hablar con él, y sé que lo que está por venir es inevitable, pero todo esto me da mucho miedo Severus

-miedo por qué?

-por ti, sé que lo que vas a tener que hacer te va a terminar por pasar factura, por mucho que ambos sepamos que la muerte del director Dumbledore fuese a ocurrir de igual modo. Miedo porque a partir de entonces vas a tener que estar metido en la boca de la serpiente durante sabe Dios cuanto tiempo. Y si te descubren? podrías morir y yo me moriría contigo

-no digas eso Hermione, si algo me ocurriese tienes que seguir adelante, tienes que seguir estudiando, y aunque me duela pensar en ello, tienes que volver a enamorarte y formar tu propia familia.

-no puedes pedirme eso, tu eres mi amor, eres con quien quiero formar una familia. Tienes que prometerme que te mantendrás a salvo, que volverás a mí.

-te lo prometo Hermione, volveré a ti, porque tu eres mi hogar. Te amo nena

-yo también te amo Severus.

La besé y luego la invité a comer, al ser domingo no teníamos clases y podíamos estar juntos todo el día. De pronto me acordé de Krum y de que aún no habíamos hablado de él. Yo la quiero solo para mí y no pienso compartirla con nadie, tenía que saber que iba a hacer con él.

-Hermione, necesito saber qué pasa con tu noviazgo con el señor Krum, supongo que no seguirás con él. Tienes que dejarlo.

-no puedo hacer eso Severus

-CÓMO QUE NO PUEDES?

La furia y los celos se fueron apoderando de mí, me acerqué a ella amenazante, aunque en el fondo sé que jamás podré dañarla y ella lo sabe también porque en ningún momento me tiene miedo, al estar cerca de ella la agarré de los brazos.

-Eres mía Hermione, no voy a dejar que nadie más te bese, que nadie más te acaricié como lo hago yo. Tienes que hablar con él y romper vuestra relación.

-Severus, amor, no puedo romper mi relación con Víctor otra vez.

Y se rio para luego pasar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y darme un beso que me dejo sin respiración.

-qué quieres decir con otra vez!

-quiero decir que anoche rompí con él, durante la cena

-anoche! pero tú aún no conocías la verdad

-cierto, pero sí hay una verdad que siempre he sabido, y es que te amo, que no importa las veces que lo intente porque jamás te olvidaré, que no importan los hombres que pudiese llegar a conocer, ya que ninguno de ellos serían tú. Sé desde nuestro primer beso que jamás podría amar a otro hombre que no fueses tú, aunque tú ya no me quisieses, aunque tu tuvieses a otra a quien amar, esa es mi verdad y es la única verdad que necesitaba saber para hacer lo que tenía que hacer y dejar de seguir dándole falsas esperanzas a alguien tan maravilloso como Víctor, le expliqué que estoy locamente enamorada de otro hombre que aunque no me corresponde, para mí siempre será el hombre de mí vida.

-pero SÍ te correspondo. Te amo, más de lo que jamás ame a Lily Evans y más de lo que nunca podré amar a otra mujer. Eres mía al igual que yo soy tuyo, por siempre!.

-por siempre!

Y nos fundimos en otro beso, uno más tierno y cálido que cualquier otro que nos hayamos podido dar. Al finalizar el beso ella se fue a duchar y yo me dirigí a las mazmorras a ducharme también, quedando ella de llegar a las mazmorras para marcharnos desde allá, habíamos decidido que iríamos al Londres muggle a comer y el mejor modo de hacerlo era viajando a través de los polvos flu hacía mi casa en Londres y después caminando desde allí. Allí podríamos caminar agarrados de la mano como cualquier pareja normal sin tener que ocultarnos.


	32. Dumbledore

HERMIONE Estamos en casa de Severus, en Londres, vamos a comer algo juntos antes de la reunión con Dumbledore. Estoy emocionada con la idea de pasar la tarde juntos por Londres, poder ir de su mano y besarle sin temor a que alguien nos vea.

Me ha traído a un restaurante precioso y muy romántico, el mesero nos dio una mesa cerca de la ventana, la mesa estaba adornada con un centro de flores y unas velas, jamás, en todo el tiempo que conozco a Severus pensé que me fuese a traer a un sitio así.

-Hermione, qué ocurre? no te gusta?

-me encanta Severus, es solo que nunca creí que te gustasen estos sitio, siempre has sido muy dulce conmigo, pero esto, tan romántico, no conocía esta faceta tuya

-para serte sincero yo no soy un hombre romántico, no me gustan estas cosas, pero sé que a ti sí, y por eso te he traído, quiero hacerte feliz estos días que nos quedan juntos.

-no quiero hablar de eso

-Hermione, tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar

-pues que sea tarde, hoy es nuestro día, solo quiero comer contigo y pasear como una pareja de novios normal, ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en nuestra separación y en todo lo que va a ocurrir cuando hablemos con Dumbledore esta tarde.

-está bien, comamos entonces

Durante la comida hablamos de las cosas que me dejo ver en sus pensamientos, hablamos de su madre y sobre todo de Lily, pero también de mí, me contó sobre la primera vez que me deseo, me dijo que fue un día cerca del lago negro, Severus me vio discutiendo con Ron, discutíamos por sus estudios como siempre, el quería que yo le hiciese su trabajo de pociones y yo estaba harta de decirle que si quería le podía ayudar a estudiar, pero que de ningún modo le iba a hacer los deberes, nos gritamos, nos insultamos y cada uno se fue por su lado, yo estaba tan enojada que iba a toda prisa y no sé bien como, pero me caí y me hice daño en una rodilla. Recuerdo ese día, fue unos días después de empezar las clases en este nuestro sexto año, era el primer trabajo que Snape nos había asignado nada más empezar el curso, recuerdo que al caerme en lugar de enfadarme y llorar, me dio por reír, estuve sentada en el suelo durante un buen rato, luego me levanté, fui cojeando hasta mi sala común, me dirigí al baño a limpiarme la herida y luego me senté al lado de Ron y le ayudé con el trabajo. Severus me dijo que él estaba cerca y que ese día le gusto ver que yo también tenía un carácter fuerte y me dijo también que no pudo evitar fijarse en mis piernas y en como me coloqué la falda y me la limpié al levantarme.

-así que mis piernas, eh?

-tus piernas, tu carácter, tus ojos, toda tú nena!

Después de comer pagó la cuenta y nos fuimos, estuvimos paseando agarrados de la mano; llegamos a un parque precioso y fuimos hasta un pequeño estanque que había allí, con patos y cisnes. Hubo un momento en el que me agarró de la cintura, me apretó contra él y me besó.

Luego de ese beso tuvimos que regresar a Hogwarts, al llegar nos dirigimos al despacho de Dumbledore, íbamos a decir la contraseña cuando la puerta se abrió y vimos que salía la profesora McGonagall, ella nos saludó y dejo que entrásemos.

-sentaros chicos

Nos sentamos enfrente del escritorio del director, él estaba situado detrás, Severus me tenía la mano agarrada y Dumbledore nos miraba y sonreía.

-imagino que Severus ya la habrá puesto al tanto de todo, no es así Hermione?

-sí, director, yo lo siento de verdad, lo de su mano

-no se preocupe, las cosas suceden por alguna razón, ahora los importantes son Harry y Severus. Supongo que recordarás nuestra última conversación Severus!

-sí, la recuerdo, haré que Harry lo sepa todo y que luego decida, y descuide que lo cuidaré hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-de qué hablan?

-cariño, en su momento lo sabrás, pero quiero que sepas que haré hasta lo imposible por protegerlo, por protegeros a los tres, incluso al señorito Weasley, y ya sabes lo mal que me cae!

Me reí y le di un beso en la mejilla, Severus me miró y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-srta Granger, el sr Potter ya le habrá contado de los horrocruxes, que son y que tendrán que encontrarlos y destruirlos si queremos tener oportunidad de destruir a Voldemort para siempre

-sí, Ron y yo estamos enterados, sabemos que el próximo año no podremos continuar en el castillo y que tendremos que empezar la búsqueda. También nos contó que el diario y el anillo que le produjo esa terrible maldición son dos de esos horrocruxes, junto con Naggini.

-bien, me alegra saber que los ha puesto al corriente de todo y que ustedes lo ayudarán. Debe saber que Severus estará al pendiente de ustedes, él les ayudará cuando las circunstancias lo requieran. Pero hay algo más, llegará un momento en el que Voldemort o bien desconfiará de Severus, o bien ya no lo necesitará más, así que intentará acabar con su vida, de todas las formas en que podría hacerlo, sus favoritas son el Avada y el veneno de su serpiente Naggini, yo apostaría por la segunda opción, por eso he querido que diesen clases de pociones extra y no quería que nadie lo supiese porque Harry no debe sospechar que Severus está de nuestro lado, Harry no resultó ser muy bueno en oclumancia y podría estropear la tapadera de Snape y entonces todo podría ser un desastre, ya sabrá la verdad en su momento. Espero que hayan estudiado ya la poción contra el veneno de serpiente y todo el ritual para poder eliminar dicho veneno.

-sí, ya está, y esta semana prepararemos la poción matalobos, si algo me ocurriese no quiero que Lupin se quedé sin la poción, se lo debo luego de lo que paso con Narcissa. Hermione es muy inteligente y es magnífica en pociones, estoy seguro que lo sabrá hacer muy bien.

-Es una de las pociones más difíciles, Severus, yo no creo que pueda...

-por supuesto que sabrás realizarla nena, confío totalmente en ti, además, vas a aprender con el mejor profesor del mundo.

-vaya, gracias Severus, yo te agradezco el cumplido, pero estoy seguro que tú también sabrás enseñarle a realizar la poción también como yo.

Dumbledore había echo un chiste y yo una vez empecé a reírme ya no pude parar durante un buen rato, Severus se quedó mirando muy serio para el director, pero luego también se puso a reír. Cuando por fin dejamos de reír, el director nos dio las buenas noches.

-muchas gracias srta Granger.

-no entiendo director, gracias por qué?

-por hacer feliz a Severus, nunca lo había visto reír así, usted ha sido un regalo caído del cielo. Ahora váyanse a cenar y procuren disfrutar de su tiempo juntos.

Severus y yo nos dirigimos al gran comedor para cenar, yo entré primero y me senté junto con Harry, Ron, Ginny y Víctor, y para mi sorpresa Luna se encontraba sentada con ellos en lugar de estar con sus compañeros de casa, ella se sentaba al lado de Ron y estaban agarrados de la mano, Lavander los miraba y si las miradas matasen la pobre Luna ya habría caído fulminada, Luna, que se había dado cuenta de las miradas de la chica, no dejaba de darle besos en la mejilla a Ron y de reírse con él, no pensé que Luna fuese tan retorcida, pero como me dijo ella: "mira Hermione, una cosa es ser buena y otra ser tonta, y yo no voy a dejar que esa tipa me alejé de Ron".

Al terminar la cena me dirigí a los aposentos del profesor más sexy de Hogwarts.


	33. Tiempo juntos

**_ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE LEMON. AVISADOS ESTÁIS_**.

SNAPE Después de reunirnos con Dumbledore fuimos cenar, Hermione entró antes que yo, segundos después entre en el gran comedor y la vi sentada con sus amigos, estuve a punto de decirle a la señorita Lovegood que se fuese para su mesa, pero lo pensé mejor y la dejé allí, además Hermione estaba hablando con ella. Me levanté antes que ella y me fui para las mazmorras, a la media hora llamó a la puerta y lo primero que hizo al verme fue rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y besarme, yo la levanté agarrándola por el trasero al tiempo que ella rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas, entonces cerré la puerta y pegué la espalda de Hermione contra la puerta, abandoné sus labios para besar y mordisquear suavemente su cuello, empecé a caminar hacia el sofá y la senté en él, Hermione se acostó mientras yo me quitaba la camisa y ella hizo lo mismo con su blusa, la miré unos segundos, me acerque al sofá y la besé en la boca al tiempo que me puse encima suya, Hermione acarició mi espalda, yo le besé el cuello, la clavícula y baje a sus pechos besando el nacimiento de sus senos mientras que con la mano derecha le subía la falda, Hermione gemía, entonces llevó sus manos al cinturón de mi pantalón, me lo quitó y desabrocho los botones, me levanté un poco y le pedí que se quitase el sujetador, lo hizo y le sonreí.

-eres hermosa Hermione

Acaricié sus senos y besé los pezones, sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y a mi me vuelve loco escucharla gemir. Hermione es preciosa, tan perfecta para mí, sus besos y sus caricias solo consiguen excitarme más. Me quité el pantalón, Hermione me acarició la entrepierna provocándome suspiros de placer, abandoné sus pechos, bajé a su vientre y jugué un rato con su ombligo, deslice la mano por dentro de su braguita acariciando su clítoris, Hermione gemía, introduje un dedo en su vagina arrancando suspiros de mi castaña, estaba tan húmeda para mí, luego metí un segundo dedo.

-por Merlín, Severus! no pares por favor!

-dime que te gusta nena

-Dios Severus, sí, sí por favor!

-dilo nena

- me gusta Severus, quiero sentirte dentro de mí. POR FAVOR SEV!

-aún no, nena

Le quité las braguitas y dirigí mis besos a su centro, besé su clítoris, lo lamí y jugué con mi lengua dentro de su vagina.

-Sí, ahh, Severus!

-Hermione, nena, que bien sabes

-amor, por favor, quiero sentirte dentro

Le sonreí, me quité el boxer y poco a poco me fui introduciendo dentro de ella, moviéndome lentamente al principio para ir aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

-nena eres tan estrecha, tan caliente

-umm! Severus me gusta sentirte dentro de mí, más rápido cariño. Dios! si, así.

Aumenté las embestidas tal y como ella me pidió, estar dentro de ella es maravilloso, sentir su vagina contrayéndose alrededor de mi pene me estaba llevando al cielo, Hermione llegó al orgasmo, sus gemidos son gloria para mí y me llevaron con ella al éxtasis. La bese y me dejé caer sobre ella con cuidado de no lastimarla, le di un beso en el mentón, en la nariz, en los labios, luego le dije lo mucho que la amaba

-te amo Hermione, te amo con el alma

-y yo a ti, eres mío Severus, al igual que yo soy tuya.

-Hermione, si todo sale bien, si salimos con vida de esta guerra...

-Amor, no, acabamos de hacer el amor y soy feliz, no quiero hablar de Voldemort, ni de los horrocruxes, ni de la guerra, solo quiero hablar de nosotros, del presente, lo único que quiero en estos cuatro días que faltan, es que me hagas el amor, sentir tus besos, tus caricias, tenerte dentro de mí, quiero que me hagas tuya en la cama, en la ducha, en el escritorio del aula de pociones, quiero besarte, lamerte y acariciar cada parte de ti.

-yo también quiero sentirte, y que sientas mis besos y mis caricias en tu piel, si lo que quieres es que te haga el amor, eso es lo que haré, te amaré una y mil veces más.

La abracé y nos desaparecimos para aparecernos en mi dormitorio, sobre mi cama y allí volvimos a hacer el amor por segunda vez, al terminar Hermione apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras me lo acariciaba con el dedo índice.

-Sev, mañana tenemos que ir a clases?

-aunque no queramos debemos ir, yo no puedo abandonar mis responsabilidades y tampoco quiero que dejes tus estudios, ya bastante malo es que el año que viene no puedas venir a clases.

-lo sé, tienes razón, además están Harry y Ron, ellos no estarán tranquilos sin saber nada de mí, y luego están Ginny, Luna y Víctor , también quiero pasar tiempo con todos mis amigos, solo Merlín sabe si los volveré a ver.

-tanto te importa no volver a ver a Víctor Krum?

-es mi amigo Severus

-no es un simple amigo, ha sido tu novio y tu le quieres

-cierto, le quiero al igual que quiero a Luna y a Neville, porque ellos son mis amigos, aunque no los quiero tanto como a Ron, Harry y Ginny, ellos son como mis hermanos, son parte de mi familia.

-y yo Hermione? mírame a los ojos nena y dímelo, yo que soy para tí?

Ella se levantó y me dio un beso en los labios y me contesto sin apartar ni un minuto sus hermosos ojos de los míos.

-tu eres todo Severus, eres mi presente y mi futuro, eres mi hombre, mi familia, eres mi amor y mi corazón, yo no sabría como vivir mi vida sin ti.

-te amo Hermione

-te amo, lo amo profesor Snape

-no me llames así o no respondo nena

Nos besamos un rato, la acerqué a mí y deposité un beso en su pelo, ella me abrazó y al rato estaba durmiendo, sonreí, acaricié su mejilla y dormí toda la noche abrazado a mi mujer.

**_Hola gente, quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos aquellos que leéis mis fics, a los que os tomáis tiempo para enviar Rewievs y a aquellos que me habéis puesto en sus alertas. Muchas gracias a todos y perdonar por mis lemons, no se me dan nada bien, pero en serio que intentó que queden lo mejor posible. Bicos. :-)_**


	34. La calma que

AVISO QUE ESTE EPISODIO TAMBIÉN CONTIENE ALGO DE LEMON, AUNQUE EN PRINCIPIO VA A SER EL ÚLTIMO QUE LO CONTENGA, ASI QUE A QUIENES OS GUSTEN ESTE TIPO DE EPISODIOS ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTÉIS. BICOS Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, COMENTAR O LAS DOS COSAS.

HERMIONE Cuando desperté Severus estaba acostado de lado dándome la espalda, sonreí y me acerqué a él, pasé mi mano derecha sobre su cadera y la llevé hacia su pene empezando a acariciarlo, él suspiro y se colocó boca arriba, abrió los ojos mirándome mientras que yo seguí con mi tarea de masturbarlo

-Dios Hermione

Aumenté el ritmo y Severus jadeaba cada vez con más fuerza

-Nena, sí! por Merlín mujer, no pares. Nena!

Cómo me gusta oírlo, paré, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y empecé a cabalgar sobre él, Severus me agarró por la cadera y empezó a moverme más rápido, yo nunca había hecho algo así y me sentía en la gloria, me acerqué para besarlo, luego Severus se incorporó un poco y atrapo uno de mis pechos con la boca, lamiendo y mordiéndome suavemente el pezón. Estar con él, sentirlo dentro de mi es lo más delicioso del mundo, me gusta oírlo jadear, ver su cara cuando alcanza el orgasmo y saber que soy yo quien le provoca ese placer, saber que es mi nombre el que pronuncia al llegar al éxtasis, sentirlo en mi cuerpo me vuelve loca. Severus abandona mi pecho y se recostó, cerré los ojos y me moví más rápido sobre él.

-Herms, no puedo más

-no te controles Sev, correte amor

Me tumbé sobre Severus y lo besé, apoyé la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y aspiré su olor, Severus me acaricia la espalda, quise acostarme a su lado pero él no me dejo moverme

-quédate un poco más así Hermione, quiero sentir tu piel sobre mí.

Luego de un rato me besó con ternura y me dijo que me quería para luego recordarme que era lunes y que teníamos unas obligaciones con las que cumplir.

-Herms, debemos ducharnos y vestirnos, en media hora dan el desayuno y tenemos clases.

-lo sé, pero no quiero, quiero estar así toda la vida

-qué más quisiera nena, pero tenemos responsabilidades, anda levántate y vete a tu dormitorio, nos vemos en la noche.

Me levanté de mala gana, me despedí de él con un beso y me dirigí a la habitación, me duche y me arreglé, cogí los libros y me dirigí al gran comedor a desayunar, me senté con mis amigos y luego nos fuimos a clases, el lunes lo pasé con los chicos y con Ginny y Luna, por la tarde, al terminar las clases fuimos al lago negro y estuvimos hablando del fin de semana, y aunque tuve el mejor fin de semana de mi vida al lado de Severus, cosa que no les podía contar claro, la verdad es que también los eché en falta, al rato aparecieron Neville y Víctor y se sentaron con nosotros, a la hora de la cena yo no tenía hambre así que me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a las mazmorras, al llegar salía Severus por la puerta rumbo al gran comedor, sin embargo al verme me sonrió y entró conmigo a su despacho y de allí fuimos a sus aposentos y empezamos a besarnos, luego de un rato nos acostamos, yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y estuvimos hablando hasta que me quedé dormida.

El martes fue un día muy tranquilo, las clases se me pasaron rápido y cuando me di cuenta estaba de nuevo en la mazmorras con Severus haciendo la poción matalobos, luego pedimos la cena a Dobby que nos trajo unos spaguetti con carne para luego de terminada la cena continuar con la poción, a las dos de la madrugada estaba tan cansada que me quedé dormida, cuando desperté al día siguiente estaba en mi cama, en mi habitación de prefecta, durmiendo en ropa interior y sola, me levanté, me duché y fui a las mazmorras cabreada con Severus y dispuesta a echarle una buena bronca, sin embargo al llegar nadie me contestó, fui al gran comedor a desayunar pero él tampoco estaba allí, me puse nerviosa y me preocupé, y aún me quedé más preocupada al ver que no vino a darnos clases de defesa, la mañana pasó, fui a comer con mis amigos y Severus seguía sin aparecer y tampoco dio ninguna de sus clases de la tarde, traté de hablar con el director Dumbledore pero me fue imposible, había vuelto a salir como tantas otras veces este año.

No quise cenar, me despedí de los chicos y me fui hacia las mazmorras, aunque antes de eso Harry se acercó a mí y me dio un frasquito con un poco de Felix Felicis diciéndome que también se la dio a Ron y a Ginny, por lo que pudiera pasar, le di un abrazo y me marché a las mazmorras a ver si Severus estaba allí, pero otra vez nada, nadie me contestó, así que dije la contraseña y cuando la puerta se abrió me dirigí a sus aposentos a esperarle allí el tiempo que fuese necesario, ya me estaba empezando a volver loca sin tener noticias de mi amor.


	35. a la tempestad

HERMIONE Estuve despierta hasta las dos de la madrugada que me quedé dormida en el sofá, pero de repente me sobresalté al escuchar un ruido, al abrir los ojos Severus estaba tirado en el suelo, de rodillas y sangrando

-Severus! amor, qué pasa?

-Hermione, ayúdame a llegar a la cama

Lo agarré e intenté llevarlo a la cama, pero pesaba demasiado, así que le ayudé a acostarse en el sofá, le saqué la camisa ensangrentada y vi que tenía varios cortes, uno de ellos bastante profundo, quise llamar a Dumbledore pero Severus no me dejó, así que tuve que cerrarle las heridas con esencia de ditamo y limpiarle la sangre seca con agua y le puse un desinfectante muggle, betadine, cuando terminé le vende las heridas y lo tape con unas mantas, el quiso levantarse pero no le dejé

-joder Severus! no te muevas y descansa

Me levanté del suelo para ir preparar una taza de chocolate caliente pues Severus estaba congelado, sin embargo no me dejo moverme

-quédate conmigo Hermione

-vengo ahora, voy a preparar un chocolate para que entres en calor

-lo único que necesito para entrar en calor es tu cuerpo junto al mío. Acuéstate a mi lado nena.

-no quiero hacerte daño, los cortes son muy recientes

-no me harás daño, por favor nena

-está bien cielo

Transfiguré el sofá en una cama y me acosté a su lado, Severus me rodeo con su brazo pegándome bien a él, quede de espaldas a su pecho y le acaricie el brazo, entonces sentí a Severus oliéndome el pelo y haciéndome sentir su aliento en mi nuca

-te amo nena, no lo olvides, pase lo que pase, te amo y te protegeré con mi vida

-yo también te amo Severus

Me di media vuelta para poder mirarlo y él tenía los ojos cerrados, sonreí, le di un beso en los párpados, me volví a acostar, está vez mirando para él, y enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello

-te amo Severus, y cuidaré tu corazón con mi alma

Cuando me desperté él estaba durmiendo todavía, me levanté, fui a hablar con el director para explicarle lo que había pasado y pedirle que librase a Severus de dar sus clases, Dumbledore aceptó y me dio permiso para faltar yo también, dijo que ya les pondría él alguna excusa a Harry y a Ron de por que yo no estoy en las clases. Regresé a las mazmorras y Severus estaba despierto e intentando levantarse.

-Severus, acuéstate, tengo que limpiarte las heridas y cambiar los vendajes

-dónde estabas? me asusté al no verte a mi lado

-he ido junto al director, le explique lo ocurrido y tu y yo tenemos su permiso para faltar a clases y para pasar nuestro último día juntos.

-pero Hermione, tus clases!

-no me importan mis clases, me importa estar contigo. Túmbate y déjame curarte. Dumbledore me ha dicho que hoy va a salir con Harry.

Severus suspiró, yo me dirigí al baño a por vendas y una esponja con agua y el betadine, me acerqué a él y le curé las heridas, luego me quité el chandal que me había puesto para ir ver al director, y volví a ponerme la camisa de Severus, él no dejaba de mirarme mientras me desnudaba y una vez me puse su camisa me tendió la mano para que me acercase a él, lo hice, Severus se sentó y empezó a acariciarme las piernas hasta llegar a mis braguitas y me las quitó.

-amor necesitas descansar

-ummm! nena, ya descansaré, ahorita lo único que quiero es hacerte mía

Siguió subiendo sus manos, acariciando mi cintura, mi vientre, dirigiéndose a mi pecho, me pidió que me quitase la camisa, lo hice y empezó a besarme y lamer mis pezones, pues yo no me había puesto el sujetador, se levantó para quitarse los pantalones del pijama, se sentó en el sofá y a mi me sentó encima suyo, con mis piernas una a cada lado de su cintura, e hicimos el amor, apasionado, salvaje, queriendo sentir el choque de nuestros cuerpos.

A la hora de la comida le pedimos a los elfos domésticos que nos trajesen algo de comer, al terminar nos sentamos en el sofá y estuvimos hablando durante un rato, luego Severus se dirigió a sus aposentos llevándome a mi de la mano, se acostó en la cama y yo a su lado, por la tarde hicimos el amor de manera desenfrenada, como si no nos fuésemos a volver a ver nunca, lo cual podría no estar muy lejos de llegar a ser realidad, luego nos quedamos dormidos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de repente vinieron a avisar a Severus que habían entrado mortífagos en Hogwarts, yo me había escondido para que no me viesen allí con él, y al irse Luna y Ginny, nosotros nos vestimos, Severus me dijo que buscase a Ron y a Harry y que nos pusiésemos a salvo, me dijo que hallaría la manera de ponerse en contacto conmigo, entonces me besó, fue un beso largo y apasionado para después despedirse de mí

-por lo que más quieras Hermione, ten cuidado

-tú también cariño, vuelve a buscarme, vuelve sano y salvo

-te lo prometo, regresaré a por ti. Te amo Hermione

-te amo Severus, te esperaré siempre

Y desapareció de mi vista, busqué a Ron, nos reunimos con Ginny, con Luna, Neville y con Víctor y buscamos a Harry. De pronto lo vimos saliendo del castillo, sin embargo la única que lo siguió fui yo, pues el resto debía quedarse a proteger el castillo.

-chicos, yo voy tras Harry, quedaros y proteger el castillo. Chicos tened cuidado por favor.

-tu también Hermione, trae a Harry

-no te preocupes Ron, enseguida venimos

Seguí a Harry y lo encontré peleando con Severus y contra otros mortífagos, me acerqué a mi amigo y lo ayudé a defenderse, al verme Severus ordeno a los otros, entre los que se encontraba Draco, que se fuesen, que luego los seguiría.

Harry se puso delante de mí para protegerme, sin saber que Severus jamás nos haría daño y menos a mí. Discutieron y fue entonces cuando descubrimos que Severus era el Príncipe Mestizo, yo me quedé de piedra pues nunca me lo dijo. Severus desapareció y Harry y yo nos fuimos, una vez en el castillo yo me escapé de los chicos y de los profesores mientras Harry contaba lo que había ocurrido en la torre de astronomía. Regresé a donde Harry y Severus se habían peleado, allí noté como alguien me tomaba de la cintura, era él, Severus, entonces pronunció el hechizo desilusionador y luego me besó, me pidió perdón por no contarme que él era el Príncipe Mestizo, pero yo solo tenía en mente que esa era la última vez que nos veríamos y que nos besaríamos en mucho tiempo. Severus dejo de abrazarme durante un momento y saco de la túnica dos libretas negras y me dijo que podríamos comunicarnos a través de ellas y que lo que yo escribiese le aparecería a él en la otra libreta y viceversa, me dijo que estaban encantados para que cualquier persona que los leyese y que no fuésemos nosotros, solo leyesen la elaboración de las diferentes pociones, me dijo que eran totalmente seguros y que los llevase siempre conmigo. Lo besé por última vez y se fue. Volví al castillo y nos pusimos a organizar el entierro de Dumbledore, fue un entierro por todo lo alto y muy hermoso. En el entierro lloré; lloré por la muerte del director, lloré por no poder contarle a nadie la verdad sobre la muerte de Dumbledore, pero sobre todo lloré por la impotencia de no poder tener a Severus entre mis brazos.

Esa noche la mía no fue la única relación que terminó por sabe Merlín cuanto tiempo. Harry tuvo que dejar a Ginny para poder protegerla, pues tenía miedo que Voldemort intentase dañarla si se llegaba a enterar de que ella era su novia y de que la amaba.


	36. un mes sin ella

SNAPE Haber acabado con la vida del único amigo que he tenido en la vida me atormenta día a día, es de las peores cosas que he tenido que hacer a lo largo de mis años como agente doble, pero aún peor que eso era tener que fingir delante de Voldemort, Bellatrix y los demás, que me alegraba de la muerte de Dumbledore y que me sentía orgulloso de haber sido yo quien acabase con la vida del mejor mago del mundo.

Cuando llegué a la mansión Malfoy, el señor tenebroso estaba torturando a Draco, sin embargo él no gritaba, apenas emitía sonido alguno, lo cual me sorprendió, pero también me hizo sentir orgulloso de él, Draco no es como su padre, Lucius Malfoy es un hombre altivo y orgulloso, pero en el fondo siempre ha sido un cobarde y un maldito llorón. Voldemort al verme entrar al salón, cesó en la tortura, y Narcissa fue corriendo hacia Draco para abrazar a su niño, mientras que Lucius no se atrevió a mover ni un sólo musculo sin el permiso de su señor. Al momento el Lord habló.

-querido Severus, acércate. Aquí tenemos a un verdadero mortífago, el único que me ha demostrado su lealtad, y esa lealtad se merece una recompensa, recompensa que hoy le concederé.

Entonces hizo que trajesen a tres mujeres, las tres muy jóvenes, ninguna debía de superar los veinte años.

-Severus, elige una, la que quieras, y será tuya, puedes hacer con ella lo que te plazca.

-mi Señor, es todo un honor que se acuerde de su siervo, pero si me permite...

Me di asco a mí mismo, tener que seguir fingiendo, tener que hablarle como si yo fuese su esclavo solo lograba que me odiase más por ser quien soy. Tenía que conseguir declinar su oferta sin que Voldemort se sintiese ofendido, sé que es lo que espera que haga con la chica a la que elija, y yo no puedo hacerle eso a mi niña, no puedo engañarla; si al menos eso sirviese para salvarle la vida a la chica!, pero sé como funciona su mente, en cuanto creyese que tuve suficiente diversión, se la llevaría y acabaría con su vida torturándola despacio, hasta lograr volverla loca, y luego se acabó, terminaría con la vida de la joven.

-adelante, habla Severus

-mi señor, le estoy agradecido por su regalo, pero yo vivo para servirle y no espero recompensa alguna. No quiero ofenderle, pero me sentiría como un traidor si aceptase un regalo por servir a mi señor.

-no esperaba menos de ti Severus, muy bien. Llevároslas. Sin embargo Severus, hay algo a lo que no te puedes negar, el joven Malfoy, pese a no haber cumplido con su cometido, en el momento de la tortura ha mostrado un valor del que su padre carece, a partir de ahora el chico estará bajo tu tutela.

-cómo desee mi señor.

A esto no podía, ni quería negarme, tenerlo bajo mi tutela significa poder cuidar mejor de mi ahijado, el hijo de una, pese a todo, gran amiga.

-muy bien, a partir de este momento y hasta que comience el nuevo curso en Hogwarts, vivirás acá, en la mansión Malfoy con nosotros, y enseñaras a Draco todo los conocimientos que posees sobre artes oscuras. Podrás irte los fines de semana a donde quieras, eres un hombre y como todos tienes tus necesidades y lo puedo entender, sin embargo, sólo podrás irte si yo no te necesito, claro está. Ahora ve a tu casa, recoge tus cosas y trasládate.

De esto hace un mes, un mes sin verla, sin tenerla entre mis brazos, sin poder hacerla mía. Al principio nos comunicábamos con las libretas que le regalé, ella me contaba todo lo que hacía y lo que tenían planeado para buscar los horrocruxes y yo le decía lo mucho que la echaba en falta y que por el momento tanto Draco como yo estábamos a salvo, sin embargo, lleva cinco días sin escribirme y sin contestar a mis mensajes, y yo no puedo evitar pensar que me ha olvidado, que ya se ha cansado de mí, y eso me enfurece, sin su amor no podré soportar el seguir con esta vida. Sé que ella se encuentra en la Madriguera y que está ayudando con los preparativos de la boda de Bill Weasley.

Si en dos días no sé nada de ella iré a la Madriguera, la secuestraré y no la volveré a dejar alejarse de mi, la amo demasiado y no soporto la idea de que esté cerca de Víctor Krum, sé que él va de vez en cuando a la casa Weasley y que sigue enamorado de mi mujer. Tengo quien me mantiene informado sobre ella, lo malo es que no siempre puede saber que pasa, por lo que hay momentos, como este, en los que no sé nada de ella, y eso me vuelve paranoico, y si la pierdo?, y sí se da cuenta de que Krum es mejor para ella que un mortífago como yo que además es casi veinte años mayor que ella?


	37. reencuentro

SNAPE Por fin tengo noticias de mi niña, esta noche mire la libreta y allí estaba, me había escrito.

"querido Severus, siento mucho estos días sin escribirte pero es que he estado enferma, no te preocupes que ya estoy bien, la señora Weasley se ha portado muy bien conmigo y me ha estado cuidando, también Ginny se ha desvivido por cuidar de mí. No he dejado de pensar en ti, en como estarías, tengo miedo de lo que te pueda pasar. Tengo muchas ganas de verte y se me ha ocurrido una idea, verás, les he dicho a los Weasley y a los chicos que voy pasar unos días con mis padres, el caso es que ellos están en Australia, naturalmente eso no lo saben ni Molly ni los chicos, y bueno, pues que tengo la casa para mi sola, tendríamos cinco días para estar juntos, porque después, el sábado, es la boda de Bill y Fleur y estoy invitada, pero aun así son cinco días juntos. Me voy mañana domingo después de cenar, por favor contéstame porque si no te es posible verme entonces les diré a los Weasley que mis padres tuvieron que salir de viaje, y me quedo en la madriguera. Te amo, para siempre."

Me ama y yo estoy loco por ella, a veces me siento como un adolescente, sobre todo cuando la tengo cerca, y aunque al principio me molestaba sentirme así, ahora ya me da igual. Tengo la oportunidad de estar con ella y debo encontrar la forma de convencer a Voldemort de que me deje ausentarme durante esos días, aunque quizás me sirva de otra cosa para conseguirlo. Esta noche tenemos una reunión.

-esta misma noche debo ausentarme unos días, el sábado estaré de regreso y sí todo va bien el ministerio será nuestro a finales de semana. Malfoy y Narcissa, tenéis terminantemente prohibido salir de la mansión hasta nueva orden, Bellatrix y los hermanos Carrow se ocuparan de que sea así, y en cuanto al joven Malfoy, ya que su tutor es Severus, él decidirá lo que Draco puede hacer y lo que no. Mientras yo no este tendréis que obedecer a Severus, yo me pondré en contacto contigo, quiero que me mantengas informado sobre el ministerio, sobre Hogwarts y quiero saber todo lo que ocurra aquí, en la mansión, en cuanto a ti tienes libertad para entrar y salir de la mansión, para que puedas enterarte de cualquier cosa interesante que te enteres sobre ese mocoso de Potter.

Ahí está, mi plan salió a pedir de boca, el Felix Felicis hizo su trabajo.

"querida Hermione, todo listo para poder estar contigo, no te preocupes, se dónde es la casa de tus padres, los archivos del colegio, ya sabes. Yo también te amo, siempre"

Y acá estoy, delante de la puerta de su casa, hay luz dentro y una sombra se vislumbra a través de la cortina de una de las habitaciones, suspiro y llamó a la puerta, no quiero asustarla y por eso no me aparezco dentro directamente, Hermione me abre y está preciosa, lleva puesto un vestido verde cuyo escote se ata al cuello, le queda pegado al cuerpo y por encima de las rodillas, el pelo suelto y liso, es la primera vez que se lo veo liso y me gusta, pero sus rizos me gustan más, la forma en que le caen sobre los hombros!, así que le lanzó un hechizo y ahí están, esos preciosos rizos castaños, ella me mira y me sonríe, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, entonces se lanza a mis brazos, la abrazo y le doy un beso en la frente, en la nariz y luego en los labios, la agarró por el trasero y ella envuelve mi cintura con sus piernas, cierro la puerta y la pego contra la pared, nos besamos durante un rato y antes de que la cosa vaya a más, dejó de besarla y la bajo con suavidad, ella se extraña de mi reacción y se aparta de mi mirándome muy seria, entonces me acerqué, le acaricié la mejilla y le di un suave beso en los labios.

-no me mires así Hermione

-te has detenido, qué es lo que ocurre?

-no pasa nada nena, es solo que hace tanto tiempo que no te veo que yo, yo sólo quiero abrazarte y dormir contigo a mi lado, no sabes lo mucho que he echado de menos despertarme a tu lado.

-oh Severus!, yo también te he echado de menos

Pero de repente se pone a llorar.

-Hermione, nena, no llores por favor, que te sucede?

-mis padres...

-les ha ocurrido algo?

-no es solo que antes de irme a la madriguera les lancé un obliviate y los mandé a Australia, no saben ni que tienen una hija. Yo, estoy renunciando a tanto Severus, a mis padres, a ti, a una vida contigo.

-deseas tener una vida a mi lado?

-pues claro, quiero vivir contigo, tener hijos contigo, yo, nunca hemos hablado de eso, ni siquiera sé si deseas que tengamos hijos.

Ella se acercó al sofá del salón y se sentó, yo me senté a su lado y la agarre de las manos, luego acerqué mi mano a su mentón y la obligué a mirarme.

-primero, siento lo de tus padres cielo, y te prometo que en cuanto todo esto se terminé te ayudaré a buscarlos y segundo, quiero vivir contigo, despertarme a tu lado todos los días, y la verdad, no había pensado en tener hijos, tu eres tan joven todavía, quiero que termines tus estudios, tanto en Hogwarts como los estudios superiores, quiero que viajemos juntos, llevarte a conocer todas las partes del mundo, mágicas y no mágicas, y sí, dentro de cinco o seis años quiero que tengamos hijos, dos, tres, los que tú quieras.

-oh Severus!

Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, le puse el brazo por detrás y la acerqué aún más a mí, deposité un beso en su cabeza y encendí el televisor, (sí sé lo que es una tele, al fin y al cabo soy mitad muggle), cuando me di cuenta estaba dormida, la cogí en brazos y cargué con ella en busca de una habitación, al encontrarla la deposité en la cama, le quité los zapatos y la desnudé, durante unos segundos no pude evitar observar su cuerpo desnudo y lo hermosa que estaba dormida y deseé despertarla para hacer el amor con ella, pero con lo de sus padres sé que está triste así que le puse uno de sus pijamas y la dejé dormir, luego me quité mis zapatos, la túnica, mi camisa y el pantalón, luego me puse la parte de abajo de mi pijama de seda y me acosté con el pecho al descubierto ya que en la casa hacía calor, durante un rato la observé, ella se movió, apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazó, coloqué mi mano detrás de su espalda y la agarré a la cintura, quedándome dormido a su lado.


	38. Cinco días

SNAPE Me desperté y la parte de la cama donde debería estar ella estaba fría, me levanté y baje a la cocina, en la casa hace mucha calor así que seguí solo con el pantalón, abrí la puerta y allí estaba, vestida con el pantalón corto del pijama que le puse por la noche y la camiseta de tirantes. Me quedé observándola desde la puerta.

-No te imaginas lo sexy que te ves con ese pijama Hermione

-me lo has puesto tú?

-quien si no, y no sabes lo que disfrute desnudarte, observarte sin ropa mientras dormías y ponerte el pijama, no sé cómo me contuve para no despertarte y hacerte el amor

-y por qué no me despertaste?

-estabas tan triste con lo de tus padres que quise dejarte descansar toda la noche, y ahora que lo pienso...

-qué?

-es increíble, pero he dormido toda la noche del tirón y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que te habías levantado hasta que me desperté. Sabes cuántos años hace que no duermo toda una noche? y todo gracias a ti.

-a mí?

Me acerqué a ella, la cogí de la cintura, la elevé en el aire y me puse a dar vueltas con ella.

-te quiero nena, Dios, no sabes cuánto te quiero

-yo también te quiero Severus. Venga, vamos a desayunar

Después de desayunar me tuve que ausentar, tenía que ir a la mansión Malfoy a ver a Draco, le di un beso en los labios a mi niña y me marché. Al llegar a la mansión busqué a Draco y le di clases sobre las maldiciones imperdonables durante tres horas, al acabar le dije que se tomase el resto del día libre, que fuese a ver a su novia, a Astoria, una chica muy guapa e inteligente, una vez incluso cenamos los tres juntos, Draco me tiene mucha confianza, confianza que no deposita en sus padres y en Lucius menos.

Regresé a casa de Hermione a la hora de la comida.

HERMIONE Mientras Severus no estaba, limpié un poco la casa y leí un rato, a eso de la una me puse con la comida y cuando ya había terminado llegó él, comimos y salimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, íbamos cogidos de la mano en todo momento, algunas personas con las que nos encontrábamos nos miraban y nos sonreían con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, otras sin embargo nos miraban mal y cuchicheaban a cerca de nuestra diferencia de edad, Severus apretaba mi mano con fuerza y cuando lo miré tenía la mandíbula apretada, dejé de andar, le miré a los ojos y lo besé, le tomé de la nuca acercándolo más a mí y profundicé el beso. Luego me aparté sin soltar su mano y lo obligué a mirarme.

-escúchame bien Severus Snape, te conozco y sé lo que estás pensando y NO, me oyes, NO, NO pienso permitirte que te alejes de mí, no importa lo que nadie piense, no importa porque somos tu y yo, se trata de nosotros, yo sabía la edad que tenías cuando me enamoré de ti y no me importo entonces ni me importa ahora. Dumbledore nos apoyó en su momento, Ginny e incluso Lupin, pese a todo lo ocurrido con Narcissa, nos apoyan porque son nuestros amigos, nuestra familia, sólo ellos deben importarnos, ellos y lo que nosotros sentimos

-lo sé Hermione, pero es duro escuchar esas cosas, oír que soy demasiado mayor para ti, e incluso cosas peores.

-por Merlín cariño! solo tienes 36 años, aún eres joven y te recuerdo que en nuestro mundo yo ya soy mayor de edad, vale solo hace unos dos meses de eso, pero lo soy. Además a mí solo me importas tú, no querría estar con nadie más.

Le tomé de la mano y emprendimos el regreso a casa, al llegar le llené la bañera con agua y jabón, le desabroché la camisa, se la quité y le di un beso en el pecho, luego le desabroché el cinturón del pantalón y le bajé la cremallera, me agaché para desabrochar los cordones de sus zapato y se los quité, también le quité los pantalones, me levanté y cogí el elástico de sus boxers y se los quité, Severus se dejaba hacer sin apartar sus ojos de mi, le obligué a meterse en la bañera, cogí una esponja y le puse jabón, me quite los zapatos, los pantalones, el jersey y la ropa interior, me metí en la bañera detrás de él, mojé la esponja en el agua y le limpié el cuello y la espalda, luego me puse delante de él sentándome en el otro lado de la bañera, le cogí primero un pie y luego el otro y se los lavé, luego las piernas, me acerqué poniéndome de rodillas y lavé su pecho bajando a su entrepierna, el no se movía, tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y suspiraba, deje la esponja, me acerqué a sus labios y lo besé, acaricie su pecho con las manos y le fui dando pequeños mordiscos en el cuello, besé su pecho y subí a sus labios quedando recostada sobre él, Severus me devolvió el beso con ansias, me senté a horcajadas sobre él sintiendo su erección entre mis muslos, empecé a moverme y poco a poco se fue introduciendo en mí, él gemía, yo también, entre gemidos pronuncié su nombre, me agarró por la cintura y empezó a marcar el ritmo con sus caderas

-nadie podría hacerme sentir lo que tu Severus, tus besos, tus embestidas, no sabes el placer que me produce tenerte dentro de mí

-nena, Por Merlín! eres ... Oh sí nena no pares, muévete preciosa

Cogió mis pechos con sus manos apretándolos, luego acercó sus labios y lamió y mordisqueo suavemente mis pezones haciéndome gemir de placer, su mano se dirigió a mi clítoris acariciándome con movimientos circulares y provocándome un placer inmenso y no pude evitar gritar su nombre

-Severus, por Merlín! cariño, esto es, Dios, sí, así profesor no paré. Ummm!

-Hermione, estas tan jodidamente apretada

Unas embestidas más, besos, caricias y palabras cargadas de pasión y ambos llegamos al clímax. Durante un rato me quedé sobre él, le besé el cuello y después nos levantamos, él nos secó con un hechizo y nos fuimos a la habitación sin cenar para volver a hacer el amor con mi profesor de pociones.

El resto de los días pasaron así, por las mañanas se iba a la mansión a ver que todo estuviese en orden y para dar las clases a Draco, las tardes se las daba libres y Severus regresaba a mí, hablábamos, nos besábamos y hacíamos el amor, unas veces suave, otras salvaje, pero siempre dejándome sentir su amor por mí y yo el mío por él. En dos ocasiones tuvo noticias de Voldemort pero gracias a Merlín nunca tuvo que cumplir con ningún tipo de misión y pudo quedarse conmigo.

El viernes llegó rapidísimo y nos tuvimos que volver a despedir sabiendo que en esta ocasión en verdad nos íbamos a pasar mucho tiempo sin poder vernos, pues dos días después de la boda, Harry, Ron y yo nos íbamos en busca de los horrocruxes y Severus estaría entregado en cuerpo y alma en cumplir con los deseos de Dumbledore de los que hizo participé a Severus unos días antes de morir.

Y así, entre promesas de amor nos despedimos prometiéndome él que estaría al pendiente de nosotros y prometiéndole yo que me iba a cuidar.

-te amo Hermione Granger

-te amo Severus Snape


	39. La búsqueda 1

HERMIONE Al llegar a la madriguera me encontré con Remus y Tonks besándose en el jardín, carraspeé para hacerme notar, Tonks se giró para verme y ambos me sonrieron, por lo visto cenaron con los Weasley y les dijeron a todos que estaban saliendo juntos, yo lo supe por Lupin, me lo contó el día anterior a irme a pasar estos cinco días con Severus.

El día de la boda llegó, Fleur estaba preciosa y Bill muy atractivo vestido de traje y corbata, luego de la cena de boda cogí mi libreta para contarle a Sev lo bonita que fue la boda, sin embargo tenía una nota suya diciéndome que el ministerio había caído y que Harry, Ron y yo debíamos huir, empecé a correr hacia la fiesta llevando conmigo la libreta y una bolsa con libros, ropa y varias cosas más, la hechicé para que pareciera que no había nada en la bolsa y que no tenía fondo, pero al llegar todo era un caos, Harry intentaba ayudar a Ginny que luchaba contra un mortífago, pero Lupin lo detuvo obligándolo a alejarse, Harry se fue en busca de Ron y yo me uní a ellos y nos desaparecimos. Después de algo más de media hora vagando por las calles decidimos ir a Grimaund Place, allí descubrimos que Mundusgus Flecher estaba robando cosas de la casa de los Black para venderlas, Harry obligó a Kreacher a que lo trajese, cuando lo hizo supimos que Dolores Umbridge le había comprado el relicario, así que decidimos entrar en el Ministerio, fuimos, cogimos el relicario y escapamos por poco, sin embargo un mortífago se agarró de mi y tuve que desviarme del camino dejando al mortífago en Grimaund Place, por lo que no pudimos volver, unos días después Harry y Ron se pelearon y Ron nos dejó. Harry y yo nos encontramos con Greyback, pero gracias a los hechizos protectores no nos descubrió, aunque sí pudo percibir el olor de mi perfume, por suerte el hombre lobo no era demasiado listo y se largó.

Harry quiso ir a visitar a sus padres al cementerio y allí nos encontramos con quien creíamos que era Bathilda Bagshot, la seguimos pero resultó ser Naginni, conseguimos escapar por los pelos. La noche que esto ocurrió escribí a Severus luego de seis días sin poder escribirle.

"Severus, amor mío, seguimos sin saber nada de Ron y estoy muy preocupada por él. Harry casi no habla y está muy triste, no solo por Ron, también por la familia Weasley, por Tonks y Remus, pero sobre todo está preocupado por Ginny, tu sabes que él la ama, hemos sabido que eres el director de Hogwarts, no sé porque no me lo has dicho pero no importa, yo confió en ti, por favor cuida de Ginny, vigílala, que no se meta en demasiados líos junto con Neville y Luna. No te preocupes por mí, Harry y yo estamos bien, estamos investigando como destruir el relicario, pero de momento no hemos hallado la forma de hacerlo. Te amo aún más que el primer día, si puedes contéstame aunque solo sea para decirme que los chicos y tu estáis bien. Recuerda tu promesa y vuelve a mí."

Sev no tardo en contestarme, me dijo que Ginny estaba bien y me dio la clave para destruir los horrocruxes, la espada de Godric Gryffindor, al matar al basilisco en segundo año con la espada, está se impregnó con el veneno y lo conservó, pues la espada repele a lo que le hace daño y se impregna de aquello que la fortalece y dado que Harry acabo con el diario de Riddle gracias al veneno de un colmillo, está claro que dicho veneno es la única forma de acabar con los demás horrocruxes de forma definitiva. Me dijo que entre la dirección del colegio, proteger en la medida de lo posible a los alumnos de los infames hermanos Carrow y las reuniones con el Lord, que no tenía tiempo para nada. Me dijo que me quiere, que me echa de menos, también me dijo que sabe dónde estamos y que nos va a hacer llegar la espada.

Y así fue, Harry estaba agobiado y necesitaba salir de la tienda de campaña para airearse y aclarar las ideas, así que se fue el solo a dar una vuelta, cuando regresó lo hizo con la espada y no volvió solo, Ron regresó con él, cuando lo vi me puse a llorar, le di una bofetada para luego abrazarlo fuerte y lo observé para asegurarme de que no estaba herido, él se rio y me dio un beso en la mejilla, nos contó que tuvo noticias de su familia y que todos estaban bien, pero que no sabía nada de Luna, Ron estaba muy preocupado por ella, así que decidimos que iríamos a su casa a ver qué pasaba. Harry y Ron me contaron como se habían encontrado y que Ron llevaba días siguiéndonos el rastro, pero que cada vez que estaba cerca de encontrarse con nosotros, nosotros acabábamos de irnos, gracias a Merlín está vez no fue así. Harry me dijo que encontró la espada gracias a su madre, que había visto su patronus, una cierva, y que el patronus lo llevó a donde se encontraba la espada, yo supe que ese era el patronus de Severus pues él me dijo que nos iba a traer la espada, pero no entendí porque era el mismo patronus que el de la madre de Harry, así que lo investigué y descubrí que a veces, cuando amas a alguien puedes llegar a compartir el patronus de la otra persona, entonces mi Severus es a Lily a quién ama?, ante esta revelación me puse extremadamente celosa, celosa de una mujer que hace quince años que murió, pero también me puse a pensar en todos los momentos vividos al lado de Severus, en sus caricias, en sus palabras, y sé que siente algo por mí, pero las dudas no me dejan dormir bien por las noches y tengo la cabeza en otras cosas, tengo que escribirle, tengo que hablar con él, pero tengo tanto miedo de lo que me pueda decir, porque si la ama, si aún siente algo por ella, yo no sabría qué hacer con mi vida.


	40. La búsqueda 2

HERMIONE Ron me contó que fue él quien destruyo el guardapelo, así que un horrocruxes menos del que preocuparnos. Por mi parte desde que supe que Severus comparte su patronus con la mamá de Harry, e intuir que él está enamorado de ella, yo no le he vuelto a escribir, aunque tampoco es que yo haya recibido noticias suyas precisamente, y me he centrado en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, Harry creé que puede estar uno en Hogwarts y quiere ir, Ron y yo no lo tenemos tan claro, aunque por otro lado eso supondría poder ver a las personas que amamos, Harry a Ginny y yo a Severus, porque pese a mis dudas y a mis estúpidos celos lo cierto es que necesito volver a ver esos ojos negros.

Llevamos unos días discutiendo sobre cual debería ser nuestro siguiente paso, mientras tanto Ron no hace más que intentar sintonizar en la radio un programa clandestino realizado por la orden del Fénix y por algunos alumnos de Hogwarts, por lo visto cada día retransmiten en una frecuencia diferente para evitar ser descubiertos, Harry y yo estamos impacientes por saber algo.

Hoy he cogido mi libreta y tenía una breve nota de Severus:

"el nombre de Voldemort es tabú, al ser pronunciado caen todos los hechizos protectores"

Sólo eso, ni un te quiero, ni cuídate, ni un simple te echo de menos, nada, solo aquella escueta nota, y mientras intento pensar en como hacérselo saber a los chicos, Ron localiza "Pottervigilancia" y escuchamos a Lee hablar sobre la muerte, entre otros, de Ted Tonks,, y también de la caza a muggles y al terminar dio la noticia de que habían descubierto que el nombre de Voldemort es tabú, cuando Kingsley lo pronunció y estuvo a punto de ser capturado, pasando a ser ahora un prófugo. También hablaron Lupin, Kingsley y Fred Weasley, Ron estaba feliz de escuchar a su hermano. Después de esto todos nos sentimos aliviados, aunque lamentamos oír que el papá de Luna había sido capturado, lo cual provocó que Ron empezase a preocuparse por Luna, pues en teoría ella estaba con su papá.

Un día después de escuchar la radio los chicos discutieron y Harry pronunció el nombre de Voldemort sin darse cuenta, y de pronto escuchamos el sonido característico de las apariciones, los tres salimos corriendo y lanzando hechizos, sin embargo poco pudimos hacer, y lo único que se me ocurrió para ganar tiempo fue lanzarle a Harry un hechizo desfigurador para que no lo reconociesen. Cuando nos atraparon, nos interrogaron y ante la duda de quienes éramos nos llevaron a la mansión Malfoy, y allí estaban Draco, sus padres y Bellatrix Lestrange, nos miraron y Bella nos reconoció a Ron y a mí, sin embargo no estaba segura de sí nuestro acompañante era Harry o no, le preguntaron a Draco, y aunque me di cuenta de que lo había reconocido, él negó con la cabeza y dijo que no estaba seguro, que le parecía que no era él, entonces Bellatrix ordenó que bajasen a Harry y a Ron a las mazmorras, y a mí me dejaron allí, en medio del salón para interrogarme, ellos lucharon intentando que no los llevasen pero fue en vano, Bellatrix empezó a torturarme y yo no hacía más que gritar, ella me interrogaba y se reía, me hizo varios cortes y me escribió con un puñal "sangre sucia" en el brazo, yo apenas podía moverme, de repente Draco se levantó y desapareció durante unos minutos para luego volver a aparecer y mirándome a los ojos movió los labios y vi claramente como pronunciaba sin hablar el nombre de Severus Snape, y entonces supe que por algún motivo él había avisado a tu padrino de que estabamos prisioneros allí, y de pronto escuchó a Ron y a Harry lanzando hechizos, Bella se alejó de mí y ellos me tomaron de las manos, entonces es cuando vi a Dobby sentado en la lámpara de araña del salón intentado soltarla sobre Bellatrix, lo cual la distrajo lo suficiente como para que Draco pusiese su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, momento en el que le hizo un gesto a Dobby y este entendiéndolo nos agarró rápidamente y nos desapareció a todos junto con él, por desgracia Bella nos había lanzado un puñal e hirió al pequeño elfo, Draco intentó ayudarle pero él le dijo que había llegado su hora, le dio las gracias por ser el único Malfoy que lo trato bien y luego le pidió que lo dejase a solas con Harry y así lo hicimos, no sé lo que le dijo Dobby a Harry antes de morir, pero él le dio las gracias a Draco, este medio sonrió y todos enterramos a nuestro amigo como se merecía, como a un héroe, y desde ese momento pasamos a ser cuatro quienes buscábamos los horrocuxes para destruirlos.

Draco nos dijo que estaba harto de la guerra, harto de ver sufrir a su madre, a su novia, nos contó como Astoria le había hecho ver que lo de la pureza de la sangre era una soberana gilipollez, una burda excusa para atemorizar y la gente y así alcanzar el poder. Nos dijo que había escuchado conversaciones entre Bella y Lucius donde ella le hablaba de un objeto, un valioso cáliz que el que no debe ser nombrado le había pedido que guardase en su cámara de Gringotts.

Harry y Ron me contaron que cuando los llevaron a las mazmorras estaban también prisioneros Dean Thomas, un duende de Gringotts y también Luna, por eso es que yo notaba nervioso y muy cabreado a Ron, parece ser que la habían herido, aunque gracias a Merlín ella está bien, al duende Dobby lo dejó en la casa de Bill y Fleur que es donde estamos nosotros ahora, y a Dean y Luna los llevaron a la casa de Remus y Tonks, quienes se habían casado en secreto, y supimos también que Tonks está embarazada de casi nueve meses y por lo tanto a muy poquito de dar a luz a su hijo.

En la noche salí de la casa y al poco apareció Draco y empezamos a hablar, le pregunté porque me había dicho en la mansión el nombre de su padrino con los labios para que solo yo me diese cuenta, y me dijo que sabe que Severus y yo estamos juntos, por lo visto una vez lo siguió hasta su casa de la Hilandera y que mirando por una ventana me vio a mí y vio como nos besábamos, y que entonces supo que la lealtad de su padrino era hacia Dumbledore y no hacía quien no debe ser nombrado, me confeso que ese descubrimiento también fue en parte el culpable de su cambio y de su decisión de ayudarnos, dijo que si su padrino estaba conmigo era porque yo no debía de ser tan mala, a lo que los dos nos reímos, no porque consideré que yo no soy buena, sino que nos reímos por la situación, porque ni de coña hubiésemos imaginado no hace mucho que íbamos a terminar por llevarnos bien. Me dijo también que no debía preocuparme, que él adoraba a su padrino y amaba a su novia y que jamás haría nada que pudiese herirlos, que nuestro secreto estaba a salvo con él, me pidió disculpas por haber sido un capullo y yo le dije que no se hiciese problema por eso, que todos nos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad y que yo estaba dispuesta a dársela, le dije también que no se preocupase por los chicos, que yo los conocía muy bien y que ellos también le iban a dar una oportunidad, entonces Draco me prometió que no iba a defraudarnos, y yo le creí sin ningún género de dudas.


	41. regreso a Hogwarts

HERMIONE Hablamos con el duende, él nos va a ayudar a entrar en Gringotts, aunque tuvimos que prometerle la espada de Gryffindor, la verdad, ninguno de los tres nos fiábamos de él. Lo planeamos todo, hasta el último detalle, o al menos eso creímos. Tomaríamos la poción multijugos y yo me convertiría en Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron me acompañaría transformado en otro mortífago, y Harry y el duende irían escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Draco quería ayudar pero le convencimos de que ya éramos demasiada gente.

Entramos en Gringotts, nos llevaron a la cámara de Lestrange, cogimos el cáliz, aunque tuvimos algunos problemas pues los objetos estaban hechizados y al tocarlos se multiplicaban. Tal como esperábamos el duende nos traicionó, aunque conseguimos escapar gracias a un dragón al que tenían prisionero y al que maltrataban, nos subimos a su lomo y escapamos, el pobre animal casi destruye todo el banco de Gringotts, salimos volando de allí y al final nos dejamos caer en un lago, salimos nadando del lago, nos quitamos la ropa, nos secamos y nos vestimos con ropas secas. Llevábamos un rato allí tirados sobre la hierba, hablando, Harry quería ir a Hogwarts y enfrentarse a Severus, quería sacarlo del colegio, pero también estaba convencido de que allí tenía que haber oro horrocruxes, así que al final los tres estuvimos de acuerdo, regresamos al refugio para buscar a Draco y los cuatro partimos hacia Homegsmeade, por desgracia nada más poner los pies allí sonó una alarma y escuchamos voces, así que nos intentamos esconder, gracias a Dios recibimos ayuda, nada más y nada menos que del hermano de Albus Dumbledore.

Estuvimos allí durante un rato y así descubrimos que era a él a quien veía Harry en el trozo de espejo, luego Aberforth nos ayudó a entrar en Hogwarts a través de un cuadro de su hermana, ella desapareció para aparecer al poco rato acompañada ni más ni menos que por Neville, en cuánto lo ví lo abracé fuerte, tenía algún corte y algunos moretones, nos contó que él junto con los gemelos Weasley, Ginny e incluso Luna, que después de retomar fuerzas quiso regresar a Hogwarts, se enfrentaban a los hermanos Carrow y a Snape, aunque también dijo que Severus se portaba extraño pues parecía que intentaba proteger a los alumnos, por lo visto los castigos que implantaban parecían dirigidos a niños de 5 años, por lo simples que eran.

Al llegar a Hogwarts entramos directamente en la sala de los menesteres donde se encontraban muchos de los alumnos pertenecientes al E.D., al vernos nos ovacionaron y también se sorprendieron de ver allí a Draco, así que los pusimos al día de todo, bueno, al menos de todo lo que podían saber. Ron y Luna estuvieron abrazados en todo momento Harry besó a GInny nada más verla y la sostuvo de la mano todo el tiempo. Les explicamos que estábamos en búsqueda de un objeto perteneciente a alguno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, algo que hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro, entonces Luna habló de la tiara de Ravenclaw y le dio a Harry la clave para poder encontrar la diadema.

Al salir de la sala de los menesteres escuchamos la voz de Severus, sabía que estábamos en Hogwarts, tenía reunidos a todos los alumnos y a los profesores en el gran comedor y nos instaba a que fuésemos a reunirnos con él, así que nos camuflamos entre los alumnos, Harry iba en todo momento al lado de Ginny y Ron de Luna, yo me acerqué a Draco y le dije al oído que necesitaba ver a Severus, hablar con él y Draco me dijo que me ayudaría, así que antes de aparecer en el gran comedor Draco se fue.

Cuando vi a Severus en el gran comedor me tuve que cotener para no lanzarme a sus brazos, cuando llamó a Harry, mi amigo dio la cara y apareció delante de todos, algunos Slytherine quisieron entregarlo, pero todos los demás alumnos, especialmente Ginny, Ron y yo, lo protegimos, al igual que los profesores. La profesora McGonagall se enfrentó a Severus y él tan solo se limitaba a defenderse, sin atacar en ningún momento, entonces durante unos segundos me miró fijamente a los ojos, entró en mi mente y me dijo:

"Nena, no deberías estar acá. Cuídate".

Seguidamente desapareció envuelto en humo negro, al igual que los hermanos Carrow.

Al rato apareció Draco, me agarró de la mano y me dijo al oído que fuese a la casa de los gritos, que allí estaría Severus. Les dijimos a Harry y a Ron que fuesen a buscar la diadema, que Draco y yo teníamos algo que hacer, ellos nos dijeron que en un par de horas nos veríamos en la sala común de Gryffindor, nos abrazamos y nos separamos, al llegar a la casa de los gritos Draco me dijo que entraría el primero, que le diese diez minutos y que entrase, yo accedí.


	42. Draco no seas impertinente

HERMIONE No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando decidí entrar, no podía esperar para verle. Al entrar me quedé detrás de la puerta y los escuche hablando, Severus hablaba de los padres de Draco, por lo visto Voldemort los torturó al saber de la traición de Draco, por lo visto Lucius no lo superó y murió, sin embargo Narcissa, aunque mal herida, se esta recuperando gracias a los cuidados de SeveruS

- lo siento mucho Draco, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para salvar a tu madre y te aseguro que se recuperará

-Padrino, tu quieres a mi madre verdad?

-es mi amiga y la aprecio, pero si la cuido es más por ti que por ella, tu madre está confundiendo mis cuidados y mi amistad con algo más, pero yo no puedo quererla como a ella le gustaría

-lo sé padrino

-estoy enamorado de otra persona

-también lo sé, de Hermione Granger

-sé que me seguiste una tarde

-sí lo hice, perdóname, sentía curiosidad por saber porque desaparecías todas las tardes, y te vi con ella

-sé que no lo apruebas

-te equivocas, creo que es la mujer indicada para ti, los dos sois inteligentes, siempre deborando libros, se os dan bien las pociones, la verdad, tampoco me sorprendió demasiado. Padrino, ella está fuera, debe estar a punto de entrar.

-está aquí? yo no puedo, no puedo verla ahora.

Cuando lo oí decir que no queria verme se me encongió el corazón, no sabía que hacer, si entrar y pedirle explicaciones o irme, al final me quedé allí parada, llorando sin poder evitarlo. Qué tonta, como siempre adelantándome a los acontecimientos

-qué pasa padrino? lleváis tiempo sin veros, sé que ella te echa de menos, y a tí te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te pasa lo mismo

-porqué estas tan seguro?

-vi tu cara cuando te dije que está a fuera. Voy a llamarla.

-no hace falta Draco está detrás de esa puerta, acabo de oler su perfume, lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

No pude evitar sonreír, entré corriendo y lo abracé con fuerza

-te amo Severus, te amo, te amo, te amo

-mi niña!

Me beso suavemente en los labios, me cogió en volandas y me besó de nuevo

-ejem, ejem, yo mejor me voy, por cierto, detrás de esa otra puerta hay una habitación con una cama, jejejej.

-Draco, no seas impertinente

Y se marchó riéndose y dejándonos solo

-porque no querías verme?

Me soltó, y se apoyó en una de las paredes, miró hacia el suelo y su cabello le cubrió la cara. Me acerqué a él, le levanté el rostro para que me mirase y le sonreí.

-nena, sí quería verte por Merlín, no sabes cuánto lo deseaba, pero hora no sé si podré dejarte marchar. Estos meses sin ti han sido muy duros, no poder verte, ni tocarte, no deberías estar aquí, cuando sabes que no podrás quedarte conmigo. Volver a tenerte entre mis brazos unos instantes, para volver a perderte..., no sé si lo soportaré.

-Severus, para mí también ha sido difícil, ojalá pusiésemos irnos lejos, olvidarnos de todo, pero yo no puedo dejar a Harry y a Ron a su suerte, y tú, bueno tienes un compromiso con Dumbledore.

-no solo con él, hace tiempo hice una promesa a alguien muy importante para mí e hice todo lo que pude para cumplirla.

-hablas del juramento inquebrantable con Narcissa?

-no Hermione, yo, mira, algún día cuando la guerra acabe te lo contaré todo.

Me alejé de él, algo me decía de quien se trataba

-te refieres a Lily, a la madre de Harry, aquella vez en tus recuerdos, cuando nos habíamos peleado supe que la amabas, sé que todavía la amas.

Severus se acercó a mí, me agarró de la cintura y me beso, apenas fue un roce

-la amé, no voy a negarlo porque no quiero mentirte, pero ya no, ahora tu eres mi vida, es a ti a quien amo, y sé, sin ningún género de dudas, que a ella jamás la quise tanto como te amo a ti.

-yo no sé, no sé si creerte, sé que tú patronus es el mismo que el de Lily, y eso solo puede significar una cosa, tú la amas y yo estoy muerta de los celos.

-nena, me encanta que estés celosa, pero no tienes motivo alguno, y si, hasta hace poco mi patronus era el mismo que el de ella, pero ya no, yo hasta hace poco aún tenía un vínculo con ella y no era el amor, pues hace mucho tiempo que te entregue a ti mi alma, ese vínculo era mi promesa hacia Lily, mi deber de proteger a Harry, pero yo ya hice todo lo que podía por él, a partir de ahora todo depende de Harry

-entonces tu patronus ya no ...

-no, ahora es un pequeño animalillo, una nutria preciosa.

-de verdad?

-de verdad, pero antes de que me lo pidas, ahora no es el momento, ya te lo enseñare, nadie sabe que yo tengo un patronus, ningún otro mortífago lo tiene

-yo no sabía eso

-venga ya, algo que mi pequeña sabe lo todo no sabía? eso hay que publicarlo en el Profeta.

Le di un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo y le sonreí, Severus me agarró de la cintura y me besó, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a la puerta que nos indicó Draco.

-Severus, tengo que irme, en una hora quedé con los chicos

-entonces es una hora que tenemos para estar juntos

- pero Severus, yo no sé si será peligroso que desaparezcas así

-sé lo que me hago Hermione, y además, merece la pena es riesgo sí es por estar contigo.

Abrimos la puerta de la habitación, me acosté en la cama y Severus se colocó encima de mi, nos besamos, nos acariciamos, e hicimos el amor, después acosté mi cabeza en su pecho y el me abrazó

-nena, quiero que te cuides, no te expongas demasiado, esto está a punto de definirse, en unas horas uno de los dos bandos vencerá, tenéis que estar unidos, no sé que haré si te pasa algo

-Severus, eres tu quien me preocupa, y si las medidas que tomamos contra el veneno y las mordeduras de Naggini no funcionan, y si no llego a tiempo?

-cariño, confió en ti

-tengo que irme Sev

-sólo unos minutos más Hermione

-Sev, vístete, tengo que ayudar a Harry y a los demás, y tú tienes que acudir junto a quien no debe ser nombrado antes de que te eche en falta

-está bien, tienes razón. Vámonos.

Nos vestimos y nos besamos como si no hubiese un mañana y volví a despedirme del amor de mi vida.


	43. Confía en mi Harry

HERMIONE Salí corriendo luego de despedirme de Severus, me dirigí hacia el castillo pero me encontré con que estaba rodeado de mortífagos y que la lucha ya había comenzado, sin saber que hacer estuve quieta durante unos minutos, de repente alguien me coge por la cintura y me tapa la boca, yo empecé a patalear intentando soltarme cuando de repente escucho la voz de Harry.

-tranquila Herms, somos nosotros

Entonces me soltó, volteé y allí los ví, eran Harry y Ron, les pregunté por la diadema y Harry sonriendo me contesto

-un horrocruxes menos Herms, Ginny lo destruyó.

Yo sonreí y al preguntar por ella y por Draco me dijeron que estaban luchando, ellos se preocuparon por mí y vinieron a buscarme, Harry colocó la capa de invisibilidad sobre los tres y cuando nos íbamos a dirigir hacia el castillo Harry tuvo una nueva visión sobre Voldemort en la que lo vio dirigiéndose hacia la casa de los gritos, llevando consigo a Naginni, así que decidimos seguirlo, yo tenía un mal presentimiento y supe que Severus estaba en peligro. Entramos en la casa y nos escondimos detrás de una puerta y a través del cristal vimos a Voldemort, a la serpiente y a Severus, no oíamos muy bien lo que decían, algo de la varita de sauco y de que no obedecía a Voldemort porque la varita pertenecía a otra persona, pertenecía a quien había acabado con la vida de Dumbledore, entonces supé que en ese instante descubriría si los meses de clases particulares habían servido de algo. De pronto Voldemort ordenó a Naginni atacar a Severus y tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar, al poco el Lord y la serpiente se marcharon y yo abrí la puerta dirigiéndome a Severus, llorando y arrodillándome a su lado.

-Severus, amor mío, estoy aquí

-Her...

Cogí el bezoar y se lo puse en la boca, e inmediatamente después le di las dos pociones, una para el veneno y la otra para el dolor.

-qué significa todo esto Hermione?

Escuchaba a Harry pero no podía contestarle, tenía miedo por su reacción, pero sobre todo tenía miedo por Severus, que iba a hacer yo si le pasaba algo, al no obtener respuesta fue Ron quién me volvió a preguntar.

-joder Hermione, explícanos que está pasando, porque le has dicho así, porqué le estas intentando salvar

Yo seguí sin contestar pendiente de cuidar de Severus, estuve intentando cerrar sus heridas.

-Her ... mione, car...

-no hables Severus, no te esfuerces.

Harry no soportó más mi silencio y me gritó

-MALDITA SEA HERMIONE!

Entonces les miré

-Harry, las cosas no son como tu crees

-mató a Dumbledore, yo lo vi, yo mismo te lo conté, acaso no me escuchabas, o es que no confías en mí

-claro que confío en ti Harry, confió en los dos, sois mis hermanos. Escúchame Harry, te he acompañado en cada paso del camino y sabes que te quiero, nunca te he pedido nada, pero ahora lo voy a hacer, confía en mi Harry, por favor.

-entonces vosotros dos...

-le amo y el a mí

-está bien Hermione, claro que confío en ti y lo sabes

Entonces apareció el ave Fénix de Dumbledore el cual había desaparecido después de su muerte, se acercó a Severus y vertió unas lágrimas en sus heridas, cerrándolas por completo, entonces Severus apretó mi mano, cuando lo miré estaba llorando, miró hacia Harry y habló con él.

-recógelas, recógelas

Harry cogió un pequeño frasco de mi bolsa y recogió las lágrimas.

-ve Harry, ve y lo comprenderás todo, Ron y yo vamos a ir a la cámara de los secretos a por colmillos del basilisco, ya solo queda Naginny y el veneno de los colmillos nos ayudará a matarla

Harry nos abrazó a los dos.

-confío en ti Hermione, confió en vosotros dos, nos vemos en el castillo

Vi partir a Harry y aunque no quería dejar sólo a Severus, tenía que hacerlo, él aún estaba grave, pero estable dentro de la gravedad, las heridas estaban cicatrizadas gracias a Fawkes y el antídoto empezaba a hacer efecto, le había subido la temperatura pero ya sabíamos que ese era uno de los síntomas.

-Severus, tengo que irme, intenta no quedarte dormido

Pero entonces Ron hizo y dijo algo que me sorprendió, el pelirrojo me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Hermione, no sé lo que está pasando, no sé desde cuando ustedes dos, pero yo también confió en ti y si tu lo defiendes sé que tienes tus razones, quédate con él, cuídalo, si se tratase de Luna yo no la dejaría sola jamás, mi chica y yo iremos a la cámara de los secretos, cogeremos un par de colmillos y destruiremos a Naggini.

No me lo podía creer, ni en un millón de años me esperaba esto de mi hermano el pelirrojo, me levanté le di un fuerte abrazó y le dije que llevaría a Severus a un lugar seguro y que luego volvería para ayudar, entonces él se fue.


	44. Harry ha muerto

HERMIONE En cuestión de segundos decidí que era lo que iba a hacer, llamé a Minzy, la elfina de Severus, en cuanto apareció le ordené que me trajese a madame Ponfrey, incluso en contra de su voluntad si fuese necesario, le ordené que trajese de las mazmorras un par de pijamas de Severus y ropa de muda, a los pocos minutos apareció con Pomfrey y con la ropa

-Qué significa esto Srta...?

Entonces se percató de la presencia de Severus, sacó su varita y lo apuntó con ella, así que yo me puse delante, interponiéndome entre los dos

-Madame Ponfrey, por favor, bajé la varita

-Es un maldito traidor, cómo puedes defenderle?

-no es un traidor, por favor, confié en mi

Ella no bajo la varita pero me dijo que me escucharía y que luego decidiría si la bajaba o no. Le conté todo, entonces bajo la varita, se acercó a Severus agarrándole la mano y poniéndose de rodillas, se acercó a a su mejilla y le dio un beso

-Qué quieres que haga Hermione

-Tengo una casa en España, es la de mis padres, nadie, ni siquiera Harry la conocen, voy a llevar a Severus, nadie puede saber que Severus ha sobrevivido, al menos de momento, usted estará con él y lo cuidará, yo seré la guardiana de la casa, cuando todo termine volveré por ustedes.

-Hermione, nena

-estarás bien Sev, yo tengo que regresar, minzy, aparécenos en esta dirección

Y nos dejó a los tres en mi casa de Barcelona, es un chalet con piscina, un pequeño gimnasio y una gran biblioteca, dejamos a Severus en la habitación de mis padres y le ´di instrucciones a Pomfrey, luego nos dejaron solos y me senté junto a Severus, le agarré de la mano y me acerqué a su rostro para darle un beso.

-Quédate conmigo Hermione, si te ocurre algo...

-no puedo Severus, se trata de Harry, se trata de todos nosotros, si tu y yo queremos tener una oportunidad de ser felices Voldemort debe morir

-sólo Harry puede...

-conozco la profecía. Tengo que irme. Te amo!

-joder Hermione

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero no le deje

-no te muevas, debes descansar, tú ya has hecho suficiente

-no puedo quedarme acá mientras tu estás en peligro

-puedes y lo harás, si vuelves todos se te echarán encima, unos porque te creen un traidor y los otros porque deberías estar muerto, además todavía estas muy débil, el veneno no se ha expulsado del todo, tienes que tomar otra poción dentro de dos horas y necesitas descansar. Tendré cuidado, te lo prometo.

Llamé a Minzy, le pedí que me llevase de regreso a Hogwarts y que después volviese a Junto Severus para cuidar de él y ayudar en lo que madame Ponfrey le pida. En cuestión de segundos estaba en el colegio, busqué a Harry pero no lo encontré recorrí el castillo hasta que encontré a Ron junto con Luna.

-RON!

HERMONE! Estás bien.

-dónde está Harry?

-se ha ido

-qué dices Ron?

Fue al despacho del Dumbledore a ver los recuerdos que le dio Snape y cuando regreso nos dijo que estábamos todos equivocados, sobre todo él, decía que Snape no era un traidor dijo también que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para derrotar a Voldemort, entonces escuchamos al Lord diciéndole a Harry que se entregase en una hora, y que era precisamente una hora la que nos iba a dejar para enterrar a nuestros muertos.

-Katie Bell ha muerto Hermione, y Dean Thomas, también mi papá

-tu padre Luna? no sabes cuánto lo siento

Le pregunté a Ron por su familia y me dijo que Fred había muerto y una lágrima se asomó en los ojos de mi amigo el pelirrojo, me dijo que los demás estaban bien.

Me dejé caer en el suelo y comencé a llorar, entonces me acordé de Remus y al preguntarle me dijo lo que yo no quería escuchar, él y Tonks habían muerto durante la batalla. Cuando me hube calmado me levanté, Ron me abrazó y le dije que quería verlos y despedirme.

-vamos entonces.

Empezamos a caminar abrazados, él llevaba a Luna agarrada de la mano y así llegamos al gran comedor, donde estaban los enfermos ya que en San Mungo no había sitio para todos, y en un aparte estaban los fallecidos, me acerqué a donde estaban Tonks y Remuy y me despedí de ellos, luego de unos minutos me acerque a la familia Weasley, molly abrazaba el cuerpo de su hijo, yo me arrodille y le di un beso en la mejilla a Fres, luego abracé a Molly, abrazó al que me correspondió, al igual que Ginny, la cual lloraba sin parar

-todo saldrá bien Ginny, ya lo verás.

Una media hora después escuchamos ruido fuera del castillo, gente riéndose y varias explosione para luego escuchar la voz de Voldemort, entonces todos salimos del castillo, los Weasley, Luna, Neville, Draco y yo junto a la profesora Magonagall éramos los primeros y entonces vimos a Hagrid, traía el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry mientras Voldemort decía que había terminado con Harry Potter, Ginny hizo el además de ir corriendo pero Draco la detuvo y la abrazó al ver que ella se derrumbaba y se ponía a llorar desconsolada, entonces Voldemort dijo que todo había acabado y que al que le jurase lealtad lo dejaría vivir, entonces Neville se adelantó nos pasos, y dijo que la muerte de Harry no era el fina y que ningún amigo suyo le iba a dar la espalda a Harry para unirse a un asesino de mierda que estaban dispuestos a luchar para vengar la muerte de Harry y la de todos nuestros seres queridos, y entonces sucedió...


	45. La batalla

HERMIONE

Voldemort -Sois unos estúpidos, pero si eso es lo que queréis, ATACAD!

Segundos antes de iniciarse la pelea Ginny y yo vimos a Harry tirándose de los brazos de Hagrid y Ginny gritó

-Está vivo Hermione, HARRY ESTÁ VIVO!

Entonces Voldemort miró hacia Hagrid y vio como Harry corría y lo llamaba

-Me quieres Voldemort, acá me tienes.

Naginni se acercó a Neville intentando matarlo pero de la nada apareció la espada de Godric Gryffindor, Neville la agarró y mató al último de los horrocruxes.

Voldemort fue detrás de Harry, quién lo quería alejar de la batalla para enfrentarse el sólo al Lord, en un intento de mantenernos a salvo de él. Voldemort lanzaba maldiciones en contra de Harry, maldiciones que mi amigo esquivaba. Por mi parte volví otra vez la atención hacia mis amigos y los mortífagos, debido a mi despiste momentáneo Ron y Neville tuvieron que salvarme del ataque de dos mortífagos. No sé cuanto tiempo luchamos, pero de pronto vi a Ginny luchando contra Bellatrix, Bella intentaba alcanzar a la pelirroja con un avada, sin embargo Molly se interpuso entre las dos atacando a Bellatrix

-con mi hija no, puta!

Le lanzó un avada y así terminó con la vida de Bellatrix Lestrange.

En mitad de la pelea terminé con la vida de Greyback y entonces siento como alguien me abraza por la espalda y reconozco esos brazos, y reconozco su aliento en mi nuca, entonces me volteo y él está aquí, a mi lado, con su varita en mano, Severus Snape había vuelto a la pelea pesé a encontrarse aún algo débil y haciendo oídos sordos a mis órdenes de quedarse en casa de mis padres.

-Por Merlín!, Severus!, no deberías estar aquí

Le besé

-no podía quedarme en tu casa escondiéndome cuando tu estás acá, peleando. Te amo nena y viviré mi vida contigo o moriré a tu lado.

Me abrazó fuerte y entonces McGonagall, Arthur Weasley y Kingsley apuntaron a Severus con sus varitas, y entonces lo amenazaron con matarlo si no me dejaba, Severus rompió el abrazo y se alejó unos pasos de mí, sin embargo yo volví a acercarme a él sin importarme nada ni nadie, en un intento de protegerlo de mis amigos, al volver a tenerlo cerca lo abracé con fuerza y lo besé, besé su nariz, su mejilla, sus labios, enredé mi lengua con la suya besándolo con pasión, entonces McGonagall me chilló

-qué significa esto Hermione!

No me dio tiempo a contestar, cuando dejé de besar a Severus un mortífago apuntaba a Minerva por la espalda, entonces Severus fue más rápido, alzó su varita y acabó con la vida del mortífago, Minerva que al ver a Severus en posición de ataque se agachó, pudo darse cuenta de que el ataque no iba dirigido a ella, si no al mortífago.

-me, me has salvado. Por qué?

-ahora no hay tiempo profesora, lo único que necesitan saber todos es que Severus es mi novio y que él está de nuestra parte, siempre estuvo de nuestra parte.

A lo lejos escuchamos un grito desgarrador, era Molly Weasley que abrazaba a George quien estaba tendido en el suelo, todos nos acercamos a ella, llevándonos por delante a varios mortífagos, al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que George Weasley yacía muerto al lado de su hermano Fred, ahora George también había muerto, ambos gemelos fallecieron a manos de mortífagos, ambos gemelos murieron como auténticos héroes, aunque ahora eso es lo que menos nos importaba. Ron venía corriendo trayendo de la mano a Luna, y al ver a su otro hermano también muerto, se dejó caer al suelo llorando desconsolado, Luna se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazó, el sr. Weasley abrazaba a su mujer y yo hacía lo propio con Ginny, quien se agarraba a mi, llorando y abrazándome fuerte.

Severus me dejó al lado de la familia Weasley y se unió a Kingsley en la lucha contra los mortífagos. Al cabo de un rato hablé con Arthur y Molly Weasley.

-Señores Weasley, ustedes ya han hecho suficiente, aparézcanse en la Madriguera y entierren a George y a Fred como se merecen

-yo... yo, sí, no puedo seguir acá, Arthur, chicos tenemos que irnos.

-mamá, Ron y yo no podemos irnos, no podemos dejar a Harry y a Luna, yo quiero quedarme y matar a cuanto mortífago se me ponga por delante, quiero luchar por mi futuro al lado de Harry. Por favor mamá, entiéndeme, no nos podemos ir, si lo hago sentiré como si la muerte de mis hermanos hubiese sido en vano.

-mamá, Ron y yo también nos quedamos, Charlie y Fleur se regresan con vosotros a la madriguera para ayudaros.

Este fue Bill, quien, decidido, se quedó con nosotros a luchar, pero antes acompañamos a los Weasley al jardín de Hogwarts y los cubrimos para que no tuviesen problemas a la hora de reaparecerse, una vez se hubieron ido, todos regresamos a luchar, yo busqué a Severus con la mirada y al verlo corrí hacia él, junté mi espalda a la suya y ambos luchamos codo con codo, acabando con muchos mortífagos, que al verlo luchando de nuestro lado quisieron acabar con quién estaba claro que los había traicionado, Ginny y Ron nos ayudaron a librarnos de algunos mortífagos que nos tenían acorralados, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta Draco se encontraba a nuestro lado, luchando contra los aliados de Voldemort, la verdad, Severus y yo no podíamos estar más orgullosos del rubio.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de pronto los mortífagos empezaron a huir y dejamos de luchar, entonces corrí hacia Ron y Ginny y los abracé, luego de unos segundos nos unimos a Severus, a Draco y a Luna y todos nos dispusimos a buscar a Harry, yo no podía evitar estar preocupada por mi mejor amigo, por mi hermano, Ginny me llevaba agarrada de la mano, al lado de mi amiga iba Ron abrazado a Luna y detrás nuestra venían Draco y Severus. En un momento dado SEverus le preguntó a Draco por Astoria y le dijo que la había enviado a la casa que la familia Malfoy poseía en la Toscana, por lo visto le costó mucho convencerla, pero al final lo consiguió apelando a que tenía que proteger a su hermano pequeño. Después de más de media hora encontramos a Harry y ...


	46. HARRY POTTER

HERMIONE Harry estaba tirado en el suelo y todos temimos lo peor, excepto Severus quien de repente empezó a reír como loco, nunca lo había visto así

-por qué coño se ríe? Harry está...

-VIVO! Señor Weasley

Entonces Ginny sonriendo empezó a correr hacia su chico y enfrente se encontró con un montón de cenizas, sin embargo ella no le dio importancia y se tiró encima de su Harry besando su mejilla y su boca, Harry empezó a abrazarla, al llegar a su lado Ron y yo nos abalanzamos sobre ellos y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Después de un rato le ayudamos a levantarse, pues tenía algunos cortes en las piernas y una herida en el pecho, entonces arrastrando ligeramente su pierna derecha se acercó a Severus y lo abrazó, Sev al principio no supo como reaccionar pero en seguida le hizo una caricia en el pelo alborotándoselo todo.

-siento no haber confiado en usted, me equivoque al juzgarlo

-no se disculpe, ustedes tenían que desconfiar de mí, de eso se trataba, y ya que estamos con las disculpas, no debí tratarlo tan mal, volqué en usted todo mi odio hacia James y no se lo merecía, la verdad es que te pareces más a tu madre de lo que yo creía, debes estar orgulloso.

-le prometo profesor que no voy a parar hasta limpiar su nombre, todos los que estamos acá lo apoyaremos. Quizás es mejor que Herms y usted se vayan hasta que quede libre de toda culpa.

-yo no me escondo señor Potter.

-pero profesor...

-cariño, quizás Harry tenga...

-lo siento, pero me enfrentaré a lo que venga. Herms, te amo pero no me pidas que me esconda como un cobarde.

-está bien, será como tu quieras cariño, pero dejarás que te ayudemos, tu solo no lo puedes hacer.

-de acuerdo. Harry, una duda, ¿ese montón de cenizas? ¿es?

-sí, lo son. Se acabó Lord Voldemort, luchamos y vencí, se convirtió en cenizas.

Todos nos reímos, Draco y Harry se estrecharon las manos y se sonrieron, Ginny abrazó al niño que sobrevivió, yo a Severus y Ron a Luna, Severus le tendió la mano a su sobrino y lo estrechó en un abrazo.

-y ahora qué hacemos Harry?

-no lo sé Ron

-Harry mi madre...

-Tu madre está bien Draco, ella me ayudó diciéndole a Voldemort que estaba muerto, ella me preguntó por ti, dijo que te espera en la mansión Malfoy, que vayas cuando todo termine. Profesor, usted manda, que quiere hacer?

-regresaremos al castillo, todos tienen derecho a saber que Voldemort ha muerto y de paso me entregaré

-Sev, amor, no

-Hermione, todo saldrá bien. Es mejor marchar ya.

Al entrar en el castillo muchos apuntaron con sus varitas a Severus, así que todos nosotros lo rodeamos y levantamos nuestras varitas para defenderlo, también la profesora McGonagall, Kingsley, Bill Weasley, y Madame Ponfrey, quienes se acercaron a nosotros cubriendo a Severus, al ver esto los demás se miraron y bajaron las varitas, entonces Harry habló

-Voldemort ha muerto!

Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a Harry, él intentó seguir hablando pero no le dejaban, entonces Ron usó un hechizo amplificador de voz para poder hablar por encima de las demás voces e hizo callar a todo el mundo.

-SILENCIO! HARRY ESTA INTENTANDO DECIR ALGO

Severus y yo volvimos la vista hacia Ron y sonreímos, es increíble lo cambiado y maduro que estaba mi, junto a Harry, mejor amigo.

-Voldermort ha muerto, sí, es verdad, pero yo no lo hice solo, todos ustedes estuvieron apoyándome, luchando y poniéndo sus vidas en peligro por el bien, no mío, si no por el bien del mundo mágico y muggle, sin ustedes y nuestros amigos y familiares caídos en la batalla esto no podría ser posible, pero si en verdad hay alguien a quien le debemos está victoria es al profesor Snape, quién arriesgo su vida día tras día engañando al que se creía el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, sin saber que el mejor mago de todos los tiempos no es ni más ni menos que Severus Snape.

Entonces Harry empezó a contar todo lo que sabía de Severus, como había engañado a Voldemort, el porqué del "asesinato" de Dumbledore, en fin, todo menos el motivo por el cual Severus decidió acabar con Voldemort, para vengar la muerte de Lily Evans. Cuando terminó muchos le dieron las gracias a Severus, si Harry Potter decía que el profesor era inocente nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo, pues todos confiaban en la palabra del elegido.

**_Esto está llegando a su fin, en dos o tres capítulos. Espero que les gusten estos últimos episodios. Muchas gracias por comentar, leer o por hacer ambas cosas. Bicos._**


	47. El juicio

SNAPE Antes de entregarme enterramos a todos los fallecidos y luego fuimos a la madriguera, quería ver a Arthur y Molly, ellos siempre se han portado bien conmigo y sólo la muerte de Dumbledore a mis manos hizo que desconfiarán de mí, les debía una explicación y quería darles el pésame también, ciertamente Ron Weasley nunca me ha caído especialmente bien, pero ha demostrado que es un buen amigo y que no es tan tonto como parece, la verdad, no puedo dejar de estar sorprendido con él y con el joven Neville, la valentía que demostró enfrentándose a Voldemort y matando a Naggini me tenía impresionado, jamás lo hubiese creído si Hermione no fuese la que me lo contó.

Cuando llegamos Ginny y Harry quisieron entrar primero para hablar con los padres de Ginny y explicarles todo lo que tenía que ver conmigo y con la muerte de Voldemort, todos creímos que les iba a llevar un buen rato convencerlos de mi fidelidad a la orden y a Dumbledore, sin embargo, poco tardaron en salir y es que Bill Weasley ya estaba allí y les había contado todo, y cual sería mi sorpresa cuando Molly apareció corriendo y me abrazó, la verdad, nunca en mi vida me habían abrazado tanto y me sentía un poco incómodo, la única que no me incomodaba que me abrazase era Hermione, es más, no podría vivir sin sus abrazos, sin sus caricias, sin embargo el contacto físico con otros me alteraba notablemente, por lo que Molly pronto deshizo el abrazo, aún así no dejaba de sonreírme, Arthur por su parte me estrechó fuertemente la mano.

Hermione y Harry junto con Ron fueron visitar las tumbas de Fred y George e inmediatamente después Harry y Hermione me acompañaron a entregarme. Harry intentó que me dejasen en libertad en tanto no salía el juicio pero se negaron argumentando que no confiaban en que no fuese a intentar escapar, luego hicieron llamar a un auror y me encerraron en Azkaban, sólo Harry, por ser quién acabó con Voldemort, pudo entrar a verme, me dijo que juntarían pruebas, que encontrarían testigos y que costase lo que costase me sacarían de la prisión.

Una semana después de estar encerrado Harry volvió para comunicarme que en un mes saldría el juicio, que tenían varias personas que testificarían en mi favor, entre ellas Draco y Narcissa Malfoy y Neville, quien diría que en el tiempo en el que fui director de Hogwarts cuidé de los alumnos evitando castigos estrictos y daños físicos por parte de los mortífagos, también Hermione hablaría a mi favor, y por lo visto, por primera vez en la historia habían aceptado como testigo a un cuadro, en este caso a Dumbledore, evidentemente, por lo visto fue el director quien pidió testificar y no supieron negarse, no sé si por miedo o por respeto hacia el director, aunque pensándolo bien, qué mal podría hacer un cuadro? pero claro estos del winzegamon no son más que un atajo de cobardes que se esconden tras las leyes para no enfrentarse a la realidad, pues ni uno solo se había presentado a luchar contra Voldemort y los mortífagos, sin embargo no tenían ninguna vergüenza en acusarme a mí de traidor.

UN MES DESPUÉS

El juicio ha empezado, llevo un mes sin ver a Hermione pues solo Harry y mi abogado, Kingsley, podían entrar a verme, aun así Harry me trajo una carta de Herms donde me decía que me quiere y que está trabajando en mi defensa buscando a quién quisiera testificar a mi favor.

El primer día del juicio la vi, estaba más delgada y pálida, al verme sonrió y me dijo mentalmente que estaba bien, que me ama y que todo saldría bien, sin embargo a mi no me pareció, estaba claro que querían condenarme a pasar mi vida encerrado en la prisión de Azkabán.

Los días fueron pasando, presentaron pruebas y varios testigos, validaron todos los recuerdos, incluidos los míos y los de Hermione, hasta que por fin le tocó testificar a Dumbledore, quien era el último de los testigos, luego de eso saldría el veredicto, a partir de ese momento la suerte estaba más que echada, si me condenaban no habría posibilidad de réplica.

Dos días después de la declaración de Albus estábamos de nuevo en el Winzegamon, todos estaban allí, incluso Ronald Weasley, quien agarraba a Hermione fuertemente de la mano, de no ser por su noviazgo con Luna y porque sé lo enamorado que está de la señorita Lovegood, lo hubiese matado allí mismo, lo cual no sería nada bueno a favor de demostrar mi inocencia. Y acá estamos, por fin, todos, esperando la sentencia, yo ya lo estaba deseando, fuese lo que fuese quería que todo terminase ya, estoy cansado de no saber, de tener siempre la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar, toda mi vida había sido así, la incertidumbre de no saber si Dumbledore lograría proteger a Lily o no, la incertidumbre de no saber si algún día Voldemort se daría cuenta de mi traición, la incertidumbre de no saber si seguiría con vida al día siguiente, de si declararme a Hermione o no, de si ella me correspondería, y ahora de saber si quedaría libre o si por el contrario me quedaría encerrado en Azkaban por el resto de mi vida.


	48. Epílogo, 4 años después

SNAPE Hace cuatro años que he salido de Azkabán, contra todo pronóstico me dejaron en libertad.

FLASHBACK

Los miembros del Wizengamont, luego de escuchar todos los testimonios votaron a mano alzada:

-A favor de dejar en libertad a Severus Snape? 58

-En contra de dejar en libertad a Severus Snape? 10

-Severus Snape, ha sido absuelto de todos los cargos. Por favor, dejen en libertad al acusado.

Todos comenzaron a reír y a aplaudir, me quitaron los grilletes y volví la vista hacia Hermione, ella estaba estática, lloraba y reía, reía y lloraba, le sonreí y entonces empezó a correr hacia mi, me abrazó muy fuerte y nos besamos, de pronto sentí unos brazos detrás de mi abrazándome, mire de reojo y era mi ahijado Draco, segundos después otro abrazo, se trataba de Harry Potter. Si James y Sirius se levantasen de la tumba se volverían a morir del susto de ver a hijo y ahijado respectivamente, abrazado a mí y alegrándose de que haya quedado en libertad, lo que hubiese dado por ver sus caras!. Todos nos rodearon, los hombres me estrecharon las manos y las mujeres me dedicaron una sonrisa. No tardamos mucho en irnos de allí, nada más salir del edificio abracé a Hermione y nos desaparecimos para aparecernos en su casa de España, nadie conoce ese sitio y yo quería desaparecer un tiempo con mi mujer para poder estar los dos tranquilos disfrutando el uno del otro, después de tanto tiempo separados lo único que yo deseaba era tenerla solo para mí. Al llegar la llevé a la habitación, nos besamos, nos acariciamos e hicimos el amor, esa noche concebimos a nuestro primer hijo, yo quería llamarle Elliot, pero a Hermione le encanta el nombre de Daniel y, como no, ella se salió con la suya, dos años después nació la pequeña Sarah, esta vez el nombre lo elegí yo, recuerdo que mi madre me dijo muchas veces que de haberme dado una hermanita ese sería el nombre que le pondría, así que yo se lo puse en honor a ella.

Hermione y yo nos casamos un año antes del nacimiento de Sarah, estuvieron todos, los Weasley, Harry, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Hagrid, Kingsley, Luna y por supuesto mi ahijado Draco junto con Astoria. Narcissa desapareció nada más acabar el juicio, según Draco ahora mismo ella se encuentra viviendo en la India. El único que no pudo estar fue Neville, ya que cuatro días antes de la boda su abuela murió de un ataque al corazón, todos fuimos al entierro a presentar nuestros respetos y Neville se disculpó por no poder venir a la boda.

HERMIONE Cuando Severus fue declarado inocente casi no me lo podía creer, siempre le dije que todo saldría bien, pero la verdad es que no las teníamos todas con nosotros; ese día fue un día muy feliz para ambos, pero ni punto de comparación a cuando tuvimos a nuestros hijos,y que decir de la boda, fue maravillosa, estaban todos allí, incluidos mis padres, Severus cumplió su promesa, me ayudo a encontrarlos y les devolvió la memoria, y aunque al principio a mi padre no le gustó que Severus me llevase diecinueve años, al verme tan feliz terminó por aceptarlo.

Sev volvió a dirigir Hogwarts pues McGonagall quiso retirarse, aunque seguiría viviendo en el castillo y asesoraría a Severus en lo que el necesitase. Minerva pensó que nadie mejor que mi marido para dirigir la escuela, yo me convertí en profesora de pociones.

Harry y Ginny se casaron hace dos meses y son padres de una niña de un año llamada Lily Molly Potter Weasley, en honor a sus madres. Harry es auror, por supuesto, y Ginny es profesora de transformaciones en Hogwats, así que nos vemos todos los días, Severus y yo vivimos en el colegio con nuestros hijos, sin embargo Ginny vive con Harry y su pequeña en la casa Black, los profesores no tienen obligación de vivir en Hogwarts pudiendo elegir si quedarse o no, otro que se convirtió en profesor es Neville, que es profe de herbología, él aún no se ha casado ni tiene hijos, pero hace cosa de seis meses que inició una relación con una amiga de Ginny y parece que la cosa va en serio.

En cuanto a Ron y Luna, se casaron nada más salir Severus de Azkabán, exactamente tres semanas después, nosotros regresamos de España justo para la boda, ellos han intentado tener hijos, pero tras ser Luna secuestrada y torturada en la mansión Malfoy antes de que la rescatásemos, ella quedó incapacitada para poder tener hijos por culpa de daños sufridos en el vientre, cuando se enteraron Luna lo pasó fatal, su mayor miedo era que Ron dejase de amarla por no poder darle hijos, sin embargo él, aunque tampoco lo pasó nada bien, se mostró fuerte ante ella, le dijo lo mucho que la amaba y le propuso adoptar, así que son padres de dos gemelos, niño y niña, a los que llamaron Fred y Georgina, en honor a los gemelos Weasley. Ron juega al quiditch y Luna es la doctora del equipo, por lo que viajan siempre juntos. Harry y Ginny son los padrinos de Fred y Severus y yo de Georgina, a su vez Harry y Ginny son los padrinos de Daniel y Ron y Luna de Sarah, por su parte Ron y Luna son los padrinos de Lily. Ginny vuelve a estar embarazada, está vez de un niño, Albus Severus Potter Weasley, y Severus y yo seremos los padrinos del pequeño, como podéis ver todo queda en familia.

SNAPE Mi ahijado Draco y Astoria no son padres aún, aunque lo están intentado y han decidido adoptar a Michael, el hermano de Astoria para evitar que los separasen, ya que supieron por mi que unos tíos de ella pretendían quedarse con la custodia del pequeño, el hombre no mr parecía de fiar, así que decidí entrar en su mente un día que fueron a ver a mis ahijados y se lo comuniqué a Draco y Astoria para que tomasen cartas en el asunto. Cuando Hermione me pregunto porque había decidido entrar en su mente le contesté.

-años de ser espía nena, aprendes a diferenciar quienes van de frente y quienes no, y este tipo no me dio buena espina.

Astoria ha montado su propio negocio, una tienda de ropa muggle para magos, aunque también vendía túnicas y levitas, y aunque pudiese parecer una locura, lo cierto es que tuvo tanto éxito que ya tiene tres tiendas más montadas. Draco por su parte se convirtió en auror y con el cambio en la ley, mediante la cual todo auror debía tener un compañero, a él le tocó trabajar con Harry, quién lo iba a decir, lo que han cambiado las cosas.

Herms y yo nos reunimos todos los años con los Weasley, también Draco y Astoria, y comemos en la madriguera conmemorando la muerte de los gemelos Weasley, de Lupin y de todos los caídos durante la guerra. Comemos, bebemos, contamos anécdotas y pasamos dos días juntos.

A Harry no le ha vuelto a doler la cicatriz, aún quedan mortífagos en libertad y los aurores trabajan a destajo para poder capturarlos, yo procuro ayudarles en todo lo que puedo.

Hermione y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias y pequeños desencuentros, nada que no se pueda solucionar con una buena dosis de sexo. Quiero a mi castaña con toda mi alma, Lily ha pasado a ser un borroso recuerdo hace mucho tiempo y ahora sé que lo que alguna vez sentí por la madre de Harry era simple obsesión; el amor de verdad, el que hace que te dé un vuelco el corazón, el que hace que quieras formar una familia, ese amor, el de las mariposas en el estómago lo he conocido gracias a Hermione.

-nena

-voy Sev

-nena, los niños y yo llevamos más de media hora esperando, Harry ha mandado su patronus, están todos en la madriguera, solamente faltamos nosotros.

Íbamos a la madriguera a nuestra reunión anual, hace mucho que espero a que Hermione esté lista, cuando la veo bajar por las escaleras, Dios! estaba preciosa, así que envié a los niños de vuelta a sus cunas con un hechizo, me acerqué a mi mujer pegando mi cuerpo al suyo mientras ella reía, la pegué a la pared y mientras besaba su cuello llevé mis manos a su vestido levantándoselo, ella desabrochó mi pantalón al tiempo que yo le quitaba las bragas para sumergirme en su sexo, Hermione entre jadeos me dijo que era tarde, que debíamos irnos, aunque su cuerpo pedía otra cosa.

-creo, nena que una vez más llegaremos tarde.

FIN!

**_ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL, HE QUERIDO DEJARLO ASÍ PARA QUE CADA QUIEN SE IMAGINÉ LO QUE QUIERA. DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, POR ESCRIBIR O POR AMBAS COSAS. _**

**_LOS ECHARÉ DE MENOS._**


End file.
